


Redefine

by Ikajo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Developing Relationship, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Post-Avengers (2012), Pregnancy, Protective Thor (Marvel), Sexual Content, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 56,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikajo/pseuds/Ikajo
Summary: After Loki has been returned to Asgard it is discovered quickly that he did not act on his own accord. Odin in a desperate attempt to save face makes a decision that will change everything. Caught in the All-Father's plans Loki and Thor have to redefine their relationship. What they find is more than anything they could have hoped for.





	1. Chapter 1

When they first heard Loki was trying to conquer Midgard the people of Asgard leaned back and awaited the news of his success. Which was why they felt confusion when he lost. To  _Thor_ and some mortals. The confusion intensified when the second Prince was found guilty of treason and murder. Flabbergasted the Asgardian watched as their young prince was dragged to the dungeons. How could he have lost? Loki had accompanied generals in battle centuries before Thor was even allowed to touch Mjolnir. A tactical genius. No matter his later reputation few forgot his skills. So how did he lose?

A group of Asgardians travelled to the planet Xandar, speaking with the Nova Corps. As it happened Nova Corps had information regarding the second Prince of Asgard. None of it pretty. One name blazed in their minds. Thanos. The mad Titan. Loki had lost on purpose despite months of torture and anguish. Keeping two infinity stones out of the Titan's reach at great cost to himself. He was not a criminal, he was a hero.

Odin, upon hearing about Thanos allied himself with powerful people across the universe. From sorcerers to Celestials. Together they managed to push the Titan back. Buying time. It wasn't a permanent solution but it was a solution nonetheless. Now the All-Father faced a different problem. His people was demanding that Loki was to be made a proper member of the Royal family. They wanted him to perform a blood ritual, making Loki is son in truth. Frigga would have jumped at the opportunity but her opinion wasn't considered. Feeling the pressure Odin came up with an alternative.

Looking at his plate as he tried to ignore the crowded feast hall, Loki tried to understand why that alternative had to include him and Thor entering a marriage. Their so-called father was a coward to say the least. Unfortunately most Asgardians actually approved of the union and those that didn't wasn't powerful enough to object. Picking at his plate with a fork Loki concluded that the kitchen staff was  _against_. Thor's plate was loaded with foods both liked and several of the Trickster's favourites. A stark contrast to his own. Just looking at it made him feel sick. Especially the wriggle wines. He knew they were boiled and had never been alive, yet watching them wriggle made him nauseous. 

Suddenly their plates had been switched. Spearing the wines Thor shovelled the food into his mouth. Noticing the younger god watching he blinked. Swallowing the clump in his throat Loki ate all of his favourites, saving those his brother preferred. No, not his brother. His groom. The gesture didn't go unnoticed. When the desserts were served he was given a plate with sweets he didn't mind but his eyes had been drawn to the cake. His sweet tooth was well known. Thor frowned at his own plate and the giant piece of cake on it.

"It is like they have mixed us up", he muttered giving the cake to Loki and taking a small tart instead. 

"It is their way of voicing their disapproval", the young god mumbled. "They view this, me in particular, as wrong." A grunt was all he got as an answer. Neither was to happy about this. Finally Frigga approached them with an ornate cup. It was filled with a drink made from Freya's orchard. Once they had fed the drink to each other they would be wedded. Standing they took the cup, holding it as the other drank. Emptying it. Only the dregs in the bottom was left. The dregs would be used in blessing new fruit. A great cheer followed them out as they walked to their new chambers. It was awkward. They didn't talk. Not a single exchange of words.

Once they reached their rooms Loki went straight to the main bedroom and started to undress.

"Loki..." Thor's voice was uncomfortable. 

"This is my wedding night. I have had so little choice for so long. This, at least, I can choose."

Thor understood. He didn't like it but he understood. To make things easier for both of them Loki darkened the room, making them shapes to each other. Allowing them to pretend. They didn't speak. Both avoiding making sounds as not to break the spell. Biting his lips the dark-haired god swallowed a moan. It felt good. He had little experience and knew Thor didn't have much more. As princes they had been expected to have a reputation but not actually living up to the rumours. The Thunderer had a thick neck and a broad chest. He could pretend that it was someone else yet somehow he no longer wanted to. Gasping he allowed his body to give in to the pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months. That was how long it took him to let go. Three months to change his thinking. To accept his new reality. Acknowledge his own actions. It was a late Autumn morning, the sun was bright and made the cold air visible. They were in bed, clothed in loose robes. Thor was cradling Loki in his arms, carding fingers through black locks. The Trickster nuzzled his neck, breathing softly. It was in that moment Thor finally faced his emotions. For three months he had slept with the man in his arms. They were spouses. What else they had been they were no more. Loki liked to be pampered. Just being the centre of attention for a while.

"Were you really jealous of me?" The blonde asked earning a sigh.

"It's not like that. Do you remember when I used to join the army in the field?"

"Aye, I remember well my envy and could not wait till I could join you."

"And when you did I was no longer needed. It has been like that my whole life. No matter what I did, how much praise I got, it disappeared the second you entered the picture. It made me feel... unnecessary. Useless."

Thor hugged the thinner man closer to his chest. The hurt in his voice was raw and obvious. "I'm so sorry Loki. I'm sorry I was so blind."

"You were just a child, Thor. How was you supposed to realise? In fact, to you it probably looked fair."

"Aye..." they sat quiet for a while, enjoying the others' warmth. "Loki, may I kiss you?"

The Trickster chuckled. "After what we done, you are now asking?"

"Those times I tried to pretend you were someone else. I want to do this properly."

"So demanding..." two green eyes looked into his own. Placing a kiss on those rosey lips Thor thought to himself that Loki was quite beautiful. Gorgeous. Unable to help himself he kept kissing those pliable arches. A noise escaped the pale man when he slipped his tongue inside before the favour was returned with fervour. Without thinking Thor placed his spouse down on his back. Tracing white skin he opened the robe, kissing the flawless body. Graceful fingers grasped his beard and forced him down on willing lips. Long legs wrapped around his back, urging him close.

"Loki..." it was a breath. Answered by an urgent kiss. Thor didn't take his eyes of the other man as he slid his member inside. They crashed into to each other. Licking, nipping and scrambling to hold on as they rocked. A whine escaped rosey lips, turning into a greedy moan. Placing his hands on Loki's cheeks Thor rested their foreheads together as they breathed together. A tremor went through their bodies as they suddenly climaxed together. Collapsing they panted heavily.

"That was..."

"Thor, don't speak."

They chuckled together and held each other close, exchanging lazy kisses. Three months before they managed to redefine themselves. 

* * *

 

When the Bifrost finally was repaired it was, surprisingly, Loki who suggested that Thor should visit Midgard. Marriage to the god of mischief was unexpectedly simple. He just had to keep in mind what his husband wanted and his demands were rather understandable. He wanted to be equal, to be acknowledged and to be someone's priority. That didn't mean he resented duties, that he understood. It meant he wanted to be the first person Thor sought once finished. Which was why it was so surprising that Loki would encourage him to go see the mortals.

"They deserve to know, your comrades", he had said. "And that woman... she should know. Properly." The despondent expression had been excruciating. Pulling the thinner man closer Thor had kissed him gently.

"You are my husband now", he said softly. "I swear I will not betray you. I don't want to." Loki nodded and allowed himself to be reassured. Then he handed an amulet to the god of thunder.

"It will protect her from any unusual powers. With the convergence nearing it might be helpful."

"I will give it to her. You generosity honours you." Loki gave him a tight smile but didn't say anything. He probably had selfish reasons for the gift, nonetheless the purpose of the amulet was genuine. Promising to be back in a few days Thor headed to the observatory and left for Earth.

Leaving out his marriage he told his mortal friends about Thanos and Loki's role in stopping him. They were... unhappy with the news. Some more than others.

"Are you saying that little shit is free to just walk around", Barton growled. "He should be a head shorter!"

"Please my friend. Loki was perhaps not innocent but he was left with very little choice. He did ask me to give you his apology", Thor said soothingly.

"It is a lot to take in, Point Break", Stark said, "but I know torture. Not much you can do to escape it. Say hi to your crazy brother from me." It was much a relief to know Loki would never need to be called such again. The other Avengers shared similar sentiments. Flying to New Mexico did feel a bit like escaping.

When he talked with Jane he didn't leave anything out. In hindsight he should have known what her reaction would be. Shooting to her feet the small woman began stalking back and forth while ranting angrily.

"...your own brother! And don't give me that adopted nonsense. How could your father..."

"Jane..." Thor tried to speak up.

"...it is repulsive and wrong. Condemning you to a miserable life. How is it even supposed to..."

"Jane..."

"...should be taught a lesson. And Loki! How could he just go along with it. That's..."

"Jane!" Finally he got her attention, their eyes met. "I'm not unhappy." She stared at him, horror painting her face.

"Oh my god... you are in love with him", her voice was strangled. Thinking it over he then shook his head. "Then what..."

"To say I'm in love with him suggest there was a time when I didn't love him", Thor explained. "That's not the case. We simply choose to... redefine the love we already had. And we are actually happy."

"He is still your brother..."

"Not anymore. It was difficult to come to terms with but our relationship was so damaged that we wouldn't have been able to repair it. Not as it was. Now we can build something new."

"Does he knows you are here?"

"He was the one to insist I come here. To explain. I think he wanted you to have a proper ending. Oh, and he wanted me to give you this." Jane stared at the amulet with suspicion before hesitantly taking it. "It will protect you from strange energies and magic. I wish you well, Jane."

With that they bud each other farewell and would not met again. Returning home to Asgard felt like a relief. Immediately he went to the chambers he shared with Loki. His husband had duties of his own but was generally efficient enough that he had a lot if free time. Closing the door Thor was met with a flurry of limbs as Loki threw himself around his neck. Laughing the Thunderer held him close, breathing in his scent.

"All good on Midgard?"

"Yes, Svass. All is good."

"Mmm, good", Loki kissed him suggestively and then looked into his eyes. "I want you to put a baby in me." Thor couldn't say a word at first, feeling dumbstruck.

"Wha..?"

"I want you to make me pregnant with your baby", the Trickster spoke slowly, sounding each word carefully. "I want us to have babies."

"Babies? More than one?"

"Well, one at the time is fine but I want many children. I already made certain it is possible."

Thor chuckled, lifting Loki by his hips and carried him to their bed. The younger god had a bed of his own but he only slept there when his husband wasn't home. Magicking away their clothing the mage opened his legs invitingly. Instead of his usual male genitalia he had now the soft folds of a woman. A partial shift. Covering Loki with his body Thor kissed his love. Nipping at his beard the god of mischief nudged him insistently until he eased himself inside. The pleased sigh set his mind on fire. They didn't leave the bedroom for the remainder of the day.

* * *

 

Refreshing himself in front of the mirror Loki met his own eyes. Small dots were fading on his skin, kiss marks. He still wasn't used to the change he had made to his body. It tingled between his legs, wanting more of his husband's impressive body. As he looked in the mirror he realised he was smiling. A genuine and happy smile. Feeling almost shy he tip-toed back to the luxurious bed, snuggling beneath the blankets, hugging Thor's body. A strong arm wrapped around his back, pulling him closer. It felt so immensely good. Loki played a bit with the blonde chest hair, allowing himself to be completely relaxed. Soon he drifted off, back into sleep. Fingers still in the soft curls on his husband's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

As the meeting concluded several members of the council couldn't help but smile at their two princes. It was obvious they were flirting with one another. Loki was picking at Thor's clothing while eyeing him under heavy eyelids. A large hand rested on his lower back and another caressing his cheek. Odin tried to keep his glare hidden as he looked at them. It didn't help that Frigga gave him a smug smile. She took his arm and led him away.

"You were the one to marry them", she admonished. "You can't begrudge them their happiness."

"I didn't expect them to cease all decency and act like lovesick fools", he grumbled. "Everyone knows of their... activities."

"You did demand they get married. If they have found bliss it is only for the better", the Queen said firmly. "You will support them. Especially Loki after how poorly you have treated him." Odin grumbled a bit more but knew better than antagonizing his wife.

* * *

 

If anyone bothered listening in on the conversation between the Warriors three and Lady Sif, they might have thought the discussion funny. At least, that's how Sif herself felt, watching her fellow warriors. They all sat in their favourite tavern at their usual table and the men looked at the empty chair with forlorn eyes. Occasionally taking a sip from their tankards.

"It is not that I can't understand the lure of a male lover", Fandral sighed. "It is that I can't understand the lure of  _Loki_. He must be like an icicle in bed. Why would Thor choose to be faithful to Loki?"

"Well, I'd say it does him honour, being faithful", Volstagg burped. "But surely Thor is going to need an heir, how will they have children? That could get hairy."

Suppressing a snicker Sif took a swipe of her drink. "You two worries for nothing", she said. "It is the gossip of the castle how the princes bed is always in need of new sheets. As for heirs, apparently Loki has taken steps to have a baby. He is quite insistent I understand."

"I have no interest in our princes martial activities", Hogun muttered. "I simply think Thor is focusing far to much on his brother."

"Brother no more surely", Fandral said. "Haven't heard them referring to each other that way since the wedding."

"They seem quite content being married", Sif said. "Using the endearment of husband or Svass."

"I'm honestly surprised with how easy you take this", the blonde warrior said. "Wasn't you in love with Thor?" She shrugged and leaned back. 

"I had already let go of him after that mortal woman", she explained. "All things considered I'm happy for the two of them. They clearly love each other and I enjoy seeing them close again. Even if it is in a different way from before."

"I still don't understand. How is Loki supposed to have children?" Volstagg said, face twisted in confusion. Hogun sighed deeply. 

"That's what you don't understand? Loki is a shapeshifter, remember?" The grim Vanir said. "For him it would a fairly simple thing to obtain the anatomy needed to conceive."

Sif chuckled to herself, draining the tankard and got up. They said their farewells and she walked out of the tavern. The streets were fairly empty this time of the day. Knowing that the servants in the palace didn't have a very good opinion of Loki she stopped by the baker. Hearing that the goods were for the second Prince the baker added several pieces of confectionary. With the marriage the rivalry between Sif and Loki had disappeared. Instead they had become good friends and allies. It did help that a happy Loki was also a fairly docile Loki. Oh he was still the god of mischief but his pranks had stopped being vicious.

Knocking on the door to their chambers she wasn't surprised when it opened on its own. Lounging on the low sofa was the young god, dressed in a loose tunic and soft leggings. He brightened at the sight of her.

"Lady Sif! It is good to see you again. Had fun with the bafoons?"

"Good to see you too, Loki. And yes, I had fun. Them, not so much." He chuckled and eyed her bag with open curiosity. Seeing that she handed it over, he opened it. Drawing a deep breath in order to get smell the contents he looked blissful.

"I haven't had a decent pastry in months", he lamented. "Thor yells at them but the kitchen staff pays him no heed. I'm lucky if I get food I might actually enjoy."

"They are being disrespectful", she grumbled. "You are Prince regent and Thor is Heir Apparent. They should listen to you. What do the king say?"

"Expecting Odin to do something? I've given up a long time ago."

"He is your father..."

"In-law perhaps. He lost the right to calling himself my father when he made me choose between marriage or incarceration for the rest of my life. It worked out but we could just as easily been absolutely miserable. No, Odin is no father of mine."

It was sad, hearing how much Loki had suffered. He deserved better. Sif wasn't blind to her own role in his misery but she was determined to make up for it. If bringing him sweets made him happy, it was the least she could do.


	4. Chapter 4

He was having a quite pleasant dream about a picnic on top of a cloud when he heard a gleeful squeal and then something heavy collided with his stomach. Grunting he opened his eyes. Black hair cascaded down a shoulder and green eyes glittered. Thor blinked at Loki, becoming aware that the Trickster was straddling him. A fact that made a certain part of him very interested. His husband, of course, noticed.

"We can do that later love, this is more important", he said and grabbed one of Thor's hands, placing it on his abdomen. Frowning the god of thunder couldn't understand what was so important. Then his secondary power kicked in. Beyond being the god of thunder he was also a fertility god. To his amazement he could feel a tiny spark if life cradled within Loki's body. Sitting up he placed both hands on the bare skin and looked in wonder. The gorgeous smile splayed on rose lips confirmed his thoughts. 

"You are pregnant", Thor whispered awestruck. "We are going to have a baby." Loki nodded and leaned forward, kissing him. Gently the Thunderer grabbed his husband and lowered him to the bed. He then worshipped the lean body that held such a treasure. Kissing and licking every inch he could reach. The Trickster was quite the mess by the time their bodies joined. A beautiful and absolutely adorable mess. He kept up the worshipping while thrusting slowly, enjoying each whine and moan.

"Thor..." Loki gasped, digging his fingers into his arms. "I..."

"Shh, Svass", kissing the sweaty temple he caressed pale cheeks soothingly. "You can come as many times as you want." Their lips crashed together in passionate, wet kisses. It was a pleasant way to spend a morning.

What felt like hours later they laid among their twisted blankets, panting heavily. A mop of damp black hair tickled his shoulder as Loki rested his head on a beefy biceps. Elegant fingers played with blonde chest hair. Thor let his fingers dance over pale skin, enjoying its smoothness.

"How far along are you?" he asked.

"A few weeks, I'd say about ten but I need to consult the healers first", Loki answered and then seemed annoyed with his rumbling stomach. The Thunderer laughed loudly.

"It seems our little prince or princess demands sustenance", he said. "Come Svass, let's eat some breakfast. I'm sure it will have been delivered."

As expected the table in their sitting room was laden with food. Frowning the god of mischief poked at some jelly like thing. It jiggled. He poked at some of the other food that danced the same way. Dismayed he realised all of the food was jiggly. It made him nauseous. His husband looked downright murderous.

"This is an insult", he growled. "They should know by now that this is unacceptable."

"They likely do but don't care", Loki said unhappily.

"I won't let this stand. Get dressed, we will eat in the great hall instead", Thor grumbled and tried to calm down. The Trickster waved his hand and both of them was immediately refreshed and dressed. Holding out his hand he waited for the Thunderer to take it. Leaving the offending food the two princes began walking down the corridors to the hall. Here breakfast was in full swing. Some warriors paused at the sight of them but most greeted them cheerfully. Sitting down at the high table Thor got both of them food.

"I'm surprised to see you here", Frigga said. "But it gladens me."

"You are always a welcome sight, mother", Loki said. "We choose to flee our confinement this morning." Their mother laughed and gave them both a quick hug. Odin barely held the title of father to any of them but Frigga would always be their mother.

"The servants have been insolent for quite a while now", Thor said in a low voice. "Ignoring our requests of food and serving swill. This morning they had brought a substance better suited for dogs or maybe pigs."

"How long has this been going on?" Odin said.

"Since the wedding, All-Father", the black-haired god said. "I believe it to be the servants way of disapproving of our marriage. It is quite the inconvenience."

"It is an insult towards their king", the old man said. "I won't allow it. The culprits will be found and punished."

"Oh yes, insult to the king. Not the princes", Loki muttered under his breath. "Stupid old man..." Thor smiled softly, probably the only one hearing the words.

* * *

 

Ever since the announcement of his pregnancy he had been met with an odd sort of giddiness. He had been rather cross that the healers had told the king and queen without asking him first. Yet, he let it go. At least his husband had been the first to know. A small bump decorated his abdomen. The clear evidence of his baby. Smiling softly he stroked his stomach, he looked forward to make a family of his own with Thor. He could do without the constant hunger though. Probably a trait in Frost Giants due to the harshness of their realm. To his delight a light meal waited for him in his chambers alongside a good friend. Sif rose and bowed a little.

"Have you drunk the Elvish wine again?" he teased. The female warrior grinned.

"I'm guessing you are hungry", she said.

"When am I not. Is this from you?"

"Sadly no, it was already waiting when I arrived. Where is Thor?"

"The training ground. Well, this actually looks edible for once. Maybe Odin roared at them loudly enough." Sitting down he started on his meal, pleasantly surprised by the taste. Halfway through the soup he began to feel weird. A cramping in his stomach followed by a difficulty of breathing. His head started swimming and his whole body was hurting. "Sif..." he managed to push out, alerting his friend to his distress. Her face blanched before she rushed to the doors, shouting at the guards. Loki felt a wetness along his legs. Closing his eyes he begged silently.  _Not the baby, please not the baby_! Then it went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

The blades rang as they collided. Volstagg staggered and Thor quickly followed. With a few rapid movements he had disarmed the huge man. Fandral applauded from the side.

"Good to see marriage hasn't made you sloppy", he called.

"You  _do_ know who I am married to, don't you?" Thor replied. "Did you really believe he would let either of our skills grow rusty?"

"Well..." The vain man started. Shaking his head the Thunderer swung his sword in the air a few times when a voice called to him, frantic.

"Thor! Thor!" It was Sif, she was running and her face was pale. The moment she saw him she shouted. "Thor, you need to go the healers! It's Loki!" That's was all he needed to hear. Before the blade had hit the ground he was already running. Swallowing distance with each stride he had outrun Sif before long. He didn't stop until he skidded on the stone at the infirmary. Eir saw him as he approached, her expression grave.

"Loki. Where is Loki?" he gasped. "What happened? Is he...?"

"Please your highness, calm down", the healer spoke gently, a hand on his arm leading him down the hall. "Prince Loki was poisoned, we were able to save his life. However, by the time his magic started counteract the poison his body had already..."

It felt like he had been punched. He knew with out most certainty what she intended to say. A deep sorrow dug itself into his heart. Loki had lost the baby. Their beautiful baby was gone. Because someone had tried to kill his husband. Eir opened a door, inside the god of mischief was sitting in a bed, his face empty. Tears streaked his cheeks. His hands clutched at his stomach. At the very place the small bump had been.

"Oh Loki..." he breathed, slowly walking closer, sitting down on the edge if the bed and closing his arms around his beloved. There were no reaction. Only more tears. Thor wanted to cry as well. For Loki. For their baby. Yet he could only hold the broken man in his arms, not letting go.

"My baby is gone..." the words were so quiet, so small and heartbreaking. "They took my baby!" Loki wailed and buried his face against the other god, a dam breaking as he cried his heart out. Rocking his love Thor let his own tears fall. Together they mourned their loss, unable to let go of their fears.

* * *

 

"Loki is not safe on Asgard", Thor's voice was gravelly and tired, thick with emotions. Exhaustion and grief was plain. Worry had caused deep lines in his face. For Frigga it was breaking her heart, seeing her bright son like that.

"There was but culprit, we will find them", Odin said without empathy.

"Truly? You know not who it is yet you claim Loki will be safe", the Thunderer said. "It was a servant or several servants. There are hundreds of them and none of them has shown my husband any kindness since his return. It could be anyone. It could even be a guard."

"Husband..." the king muttered. Frigga glared at him.

"Yes, husband!" The sudden roar made them jump. "You made him such and I won't allow you hurting him or dismissing him. Don't think I don't know you threatened him into compliance."

Before Odin could answer the All-Mother placed a hand on his arm, giving him a stern look before turning to her son. "Where would you take him? Most realms has a rather poor opinion of Loki."

"I intend to take him to Midgard. Even if he won't receive a warm welcome there is little that could hurt him there." Nodding Frigga could see the sense in this plan.

"Do you have a specific location in mind on Midgard?"

"I intend to approach my mortal comrades. They at least know he was coerced into attacking and are good people. When they learn he has been poisoned I will hope they are willing to extend their good will to him."

"That's a lots of maybes", Odin said, frowning. "And if the mortals refuse?"

"Then I will find us someplace where we can leave in peace and protect him. Until it is guaranteed that Loki will be safe here I won't return to Asgard." With that, Thor turned and left. Frigga still glared at her husband.

"You will let them leave, you will extend your protection and you will find every single person in the palace who has malice towards our youngest", she declared. "Your compliance has lost us our first grandchild. Thor and Loki have lost their baby. It is time you show you are still worthy of being king."

* * *

 

The overcast and the heavy wind made walking down the bridge to the observatory draining. A single bag was slung over Thor's shoulder, enchanted to contain more than it looked like. Following along in a heavy cloak, holding his hand was Loki. His face full of sorrow and grief. Without the gentle pull the Trickster didn't move. The loss had caused a dark depression and loss of will.

"Nearly at observatory, Svass", Thor promised not thinking he would get a reply.

"They hate me", came the soft, tired voice. "Everyone hates me. They hate me. All of me. All of me is hated by everyone." The god of thunder stopped and held his husband close.

"I love you, Loki. I could never hate you", he said. "You make me happy. Marrying you is the best thing that could have happened to me."

"The mortals don't know."

"Do you want me to tell them?"

"...no. I don't want to be interrogated. Just don't let them call us brothers."

"I promise. When you feel ready we will tell them. They don't need to know before that. You sharing my living space shouldn't be much of a surprise. Maybe they even insist on it."

A ghost of a smile was all he got in return but Thor still counted it as a win. Taking the pale hand again he led them to Heimdal. The gatekeeper greeted them solemnly.

"I feel for your loss", he said. "It is my shame that I failed to see the  _nithing_ that did this."

"Thank you Heimdal", Thor said. "Can you bring us to Stark?" Only a moment later they were swallowed by the swirling lights of the Bifrost.

* * *

After so long no one was prepared for the sudden impact that shook Avengers Tower. Nor the blinding light that swirled. Yet, standing on the helipad was their old Norse friend. Opening the door Tony couldn't help but notice that Thor looked worn. Tired. And he wasn't alone. Pale faced, empty and almost lifeless Loki was dressed in some kind of cloak and nondescript clothing. One hand was held by his brother. The god of mischief didn't react to the door opening and only moved when his hand was pulled. As the Asgardians entered all of the Avengers grew quiet.

"My friends", Thor began before Clint let out a load growl.

"What is he doing here? How can you let him come back here?" The archer snarled. "Haul him back to his prison!"

"Please Barton, Loki was found innocent and has been peaceful since", the blonde god said, pulling his brother closer. "I seek shelter for him, someone poisoned him and nearly killed him." As the Thunderer spoke big tears fell from Loki's eyes and he began shaking. The devastated look grew deeper. Seeing this Thor gathered his fellow god in his arms, murmuring to him soothingly while looking on the verge of tears himself. Tony concluded that something else had also happened. Something that caused them grief. He wasn't about to ask. Looking over to his fellow Avengers he saw that everyone except Clint was in agreement with him. Well, bird brain would have to deal.

"Sure, Pikachu", he said. "Both you and your brother can stay."

"Not brothers", Loki said in a barely audible voice. Surprisingly Thor nodded.

"Aye, we no longer claim such relationship. It would be preferable if you did not address us as such." Shrugging the billionaire let it drop. None of his business.

"You still wanna share a floor? There is plenty of room. Maybe you could join us when we save the world."

"That would be agreeable but I fear protecting Midgard is beyond us at the moment." Looking at the two gods Tony could only agree. They looked horrible. Especially Loki. He never thought he would think this way but he actually felt sorry for the dark god. Gently Thor guided his not-brother to the elevator and left for their floor. Beyond that one time, Loki hasn't made a sound.


	6. Chapter 6

They had expected trouble when Loki was invited into the Tower. They hadn't expected him to become completely closed off, barely leaving his bed and only eating when prompted. It was Tony who made certain that nothing was afoot. Which meant he was spying on the two resident gods. Bruce took one look at the footage and concluded that Loki likely had a depression. 

"Maybe there was someone else who also got poisoned and didn't make it", he suggested. "Someone close to them." Natasha agrees with the assessment and kept Clint from doing something stupid. The archer was quite angry with them but could do nothing.

They barely saw Thor. He rarely left his fellow Asgardian's side and spent most of his time trying to comfort Loki. Fury had been yapping at them but backed off when learning of the gods' grief. Unlike Barton the director had accepted the explanation of the Trickster's actions and had hoped to rope him into the Avengers. Someone who knew magic would have been useful. But even Fury understood the futility in pushing someone with severe depression.

Steve was sketching in the common room while Tony was signing contracts Pepper had handed him. Both looked up when the elevator plinged and Thor stepped out. The god of thunder looked tired. Dark circles under his eyes made him seem sick. He smiled when he saw them but it was strained.

"Friends", he said sinking down on the sofa. "I was hoping you could lend me some assistance."

"Spit it out, Point Break", Tony said.

"I was hoping to obtain some sweets for my... for Loki. I might attempt making some myself but he is far more likely to accept any food item from a box." Thor said. Steve could understand that kind of thinking. The god of mischief had been poisoned. Food probably seemed suspicious and delivered food was random enough, anonymous enough, that it seemed safe.

"Any particular kind of sweets?" The billionaire asked. "There are quite a lot of them."

"Loki usually likes pastries and confectionary. Cake is favourite of his. My.... he has a bit of a sweet tooth."

"Any specific kind of cake? There are many you know."

"I have so far not seen him reject any cake given to him. He do hate food that moves however."

"I think most people would agree with him. I can order a bunch of cakes for you."

"My thanks." With that the Thunderer left and returned to his... brother? That part confused Steve.

"Did you notice that Thor stopped himself a few times and changed what he was going to say?" Tony mused. "Maybe their claim of no longer being siblings are not as mutual as they think."

Maybe. But Thor had been adamant about them not being addressed as brothers, stating repeatedly that their relationship was now different. Steve figured they would explain when ready.

* * *

 

Giving Loki cake turned out to be a success. Especially when they could share. The Trickster even smiled as Thor insisted on feeding him. After having eaten three cakes in a row, they both needed a break. Sitting together on the bed, the two gods were snuggling with each other. It would get better. Both knew that. But it was difficult to believe it at the moment. Thor combed his fingers through black locks, scratching the scalp lightly. He was glad that they still had this kind of intimacy. It was needed. They had never felt compelled to be sexually intimate, they had simply wanted it a lot. What had always been more important was closeness. Having the other within reach.

Thor placed a gentle kiss on Loki's lips. They tasted sweet. As usual his husband melted under his touch, snuggling closer. He wrapped his arms around the thin frame protectively. Loki sighed softly and relaxed.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"What for?"

"For being a burden."

"You have never been and will never be a burden, Loki. I choose this course of action. All I want is for you to be safe."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

They sat like that for hours. Finding simple comfort in one another.

* * *

 

The atmosphere on Asgard was subdued. Tension was running high. Suspicion on constant high alert. Attempts at finding the culprit had so far yielded nothing. Sif was sitting on an old stone wall, staring at nothing. She still had nightmares about the poisoning. Seeing Loki collapse, the blood, colour draining from his skin. Guards filling the chambers, lifting the unconscious prince and rushing him to the healers. Her running to find Thor, knowing she needed to get him. Learning they had lost their baby. The emptiness in Loki's eyes. 

Voices grew closer, she recognised them. Knew them well. Rounding the corner Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral strolls up to her. Their faces shows a complete lack of concern. It annoys her that they can be so carefree.

"Sif!" Fandral calls. "Why is a lovely maiden like yourself sitting here alone?"

She glares at him and draws a dagger in warning. "I'm here alone because I want to be left in peace."

"Surely you are not mourning Loki leaving Asgard? You have been friendly but..." the vain man don't get any further as she punch him hard in the face.

"You. Are. A. Senseless. Insensitive. Ass." Each word is punctuated by another punch. It takes both Hogun and Volstagg to drag her of.

"Calm down, Sif", the massive warrior says. "He meant no harm."

"You are just as bad as him. Loki nearly died and all you can do is mock him?" Sif realise she is screeching. "You cock-less coward!"

"Sif!" The horrified look on the open face is satisfying but not nearly enough. "Is that a way to speak to a friend?"

" _Loki_ is my friend. The lot of you are just a bunch of jackasses that can't wait to see me fail."

"There are those who says that tale of Loki's poisoning are exaggerated", Hogun says pointedly. Her dagger is still in her hand so she rams the blade into the Vanir's leg. Making him let go while swearing. The men stares at her.

"I was there", she spits. "I saw him. I spoke to the healers. Do you really think Thor would have left without reason? Loki  _lost the baby_." That gets the reaction she wanted. Shock, disbelief. Volstagg sits down heavily on the ground. He is the only one among them who have children. Probably the one who understand the most just have bad this is. Fandral seems on the verge of being sick while Hogun looks even more grim than usual.

"All of you are spineless, cock-less fools", she snarls. "I hope you all die a dishonourble death."

* * *

 

Out of all the Avengers it is surprisingly enough Bruce who manage to befriend the god of mischief first. He took the opportunity while Thor was out on an arrend and visit their floor. Loki sat on the sofa wearing what look like a pyjamas. He barely get a glance from the god. Just a tired sigh.

"I don't Thor would appreciate you killing me", the young god says.

"I have no intention of hurting you, Loki."

"Why not? All of you hate me, just like everyone else does."

If Bruce didn't feel sorry for Loki before, he certainly did so now. How could someone live like that? Well, he would know wouldn't he. It was only the last few years he had found acceptance and friendship. Maybe love if he was right about Natasha.

"Not everyone hates you. I don't. I know that Thor doesn't. Tony and Steve doesn't. Not even Natasha hates you. Clint might be a bit of an ass but he doesn't hate you either." Adjusting his glasses Banner walks closer to the sofa. "Mind if I sit with you?" The god shrugs, and he sits. Whatever is on Loki's mind it is obvious he won't talk about it. Probably to painful. Bruce can sympathise with that so he make attempts at talking about something else. Since it his area of expertise he talks science. It takes perhaps half an hour but suddenly the god joins him in the conversation. It is relaxed and simple.

"Did Thor ever tell you what I am?" Loki asks suddenly.

"What you are? I'm not sure I follow..."

"There are other races in the universe. Among the Nine Realms. The elves, the dwarves, the Vanir and the Jotun. A thousand years ago the Jotun invaded Midgard and the All-Father forced them back. Afterwards it was forbidden for anyone to travel to Jotunheim, the realm of the Frost Giants. All my life I heard stories about how awful they are. Monsters. Beasts. The worst. Turns out, I am one. A Jotun. A monster."

"Loki... you are not a monster... from what Thor tells me you are a hero and someone who is very brave. If you want a monster, just look at me and the Hulk."

"It is kind of you to say but that's not what the Aesir thinks. Most accept me because I look like them and have protected Asgard. Those that don't like... well, they've already shown how far they are willing to go. They would probably be far more accepting of you than they have ever been of me."

Bruce is saved from answering by Thor walking in carrying what looks like several bags of books. The god of mischief visibly perks up at the sight and quickly help the Thunderer to put the books down. Loki smiles and hug Thor tightly. While sneaking out Bruce see Thor kiss the Trickster's temple. He has already closed the door, blissfully unaware, when they share a much more intimate kiss. They would all start to see more of their resident gods after this day. In part, thanks to Banner's visit.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't finding Loki sitting on the sofa in the shared living room while reading that bothered him. It was finding Loki sitting on the sofa in the shared living room while reading and a pillar of really thick books on the table that bothered him. From Clint's face he was in agreement. That the god of mischief had deigned to crawl out from his lair on Thor's floor had been unexpected. But he still didn't cause any problems. There had been some harmless pranks, like making Natasha appear as a man for a few hours or change the colour of the furniture. Tony had actually preferred the new colours and asked that Loki would leave them like that. And no, Steve, it wasn't weird. That the Trickster was a bookworm was a surprise yet not a big deal. That tower of books however...

"Hi, what are you reading over there Hamilton? Grimores of dark and forbidden magic", he quipped. Glancing over the top of his book the god of mischief gave him a Look.

"Midgardian literature", he said.

"No way!" Clint said. "There is no way that's books from Earth."

"Believe as you wish little Hawk, the truth is easily obtained." To curious to pass up this chance the engineer walked over to the table and picked up a book that lay beside the tower. It was a very thick book, a quick check showed the typical printing of a paperback however. Even if the pages numbered to nearly a thousand.

"The Eye of the World by Robert Jordan", he read aloud. "Part one of The Wheel of Time." Turning the book he read the blurb, eyebrows rising. "This is a fantasy novel."

"So I understand. It is quite enjoyable and given the lenght of the story I won't be bored quickly." Loki turned a page. "I prefer this to those written about a parallel Midgard."

"Are you talking about The Lord of the rings?"

"Maybe if that's the name. So far this story presents interesting ideas regarding morality, good and evil combined with very human concepts. It is a bit of a downer that the magic wielders are all women initially but the author does a good job of explaining why male magic users are a danger. Granted, his ideas regarding magic have very little to do with how magic actually works but I find myself intrigued by his ideas."

Tony and Clint looked at the god in silence. Shocked by the flood of words. Not being much of a reader, the archer fled. While rarely finding the time to read, the engineer was intrigued by the fact that Loki could be so enthusiastic about something so mundane as a book. Looking properly at the god now that he wasn't acting crazy or being soul-crushingly depressed, Tony could see he was quite handsome. Slender but not skinny, midnight black hair and emerald green eyes. The tunic and snug leggings accented his body nicely.

Deciding that some harmless flirting had never hurt anyone, the billionaire smoothly sat down next to god. Very close. Thighs touching kind of close. And received a growl. An honest to god growl. Paired with a savage glare. Loki didn't stop his growling until Tony had retreated to other end of the sofa, pressing into the corner. He still glared at him. To make things weirder Thor joined them just a few minutes later. Carrying a book... not only was he allowed to sit with his fellow god, Loki even snuggled up to him. The god of Thunder simply smiled and draped an arm around his waist, while reading his own book.

Shaking his head Tony couldn't do anything but get up and head to his lab. This was enough strangeness for one day. Asgardians were definitely a weird bunch.

* * *

He felt jittery, sitting so close to the man who had at one point controlled him. Not that the god payed any attention to him. Still, he wished that not all the Avengers had to be present during the meeting that would officially introduce Loki to Shield. Or what was left of it anyway, after Hydra. The Trickster had made it clear he had no interest in joining the Avengers even if he agreed to help out sometimes. Currently he and Thor were sitting way to close while talking excitedly. Clint didn't really intend to listen on their conversation but there was nothing else to do. At least he wasn't the only one. All agents present and the rest of the Avengers was also listening. 

"So which one do you favour, Svass", Thor asked.

"Hmm... I would have to say Matrim Cauthon. He is obviously a prankster and it is entertaining how every step he takes to avoid his fate he comes closer to it instead."

"I'm not surprised you like Mat. I will admit to having a fondness for Nynaeve. She has guts, determination and is very compassionate."

"She remind you of me, doesn't she. Good thing you are nothing like Lan."

"That she does", Thor chuckled and Clint seriously wanted to know who the heck they were talking about. "You've already read The Belgariad?"

"It didn't take me more than a day but I did enjoy the story. I've started on The Mallorea. I have to say that the character Prince Kheldar is by far my favourite but Belgarath is not far from it either." Loki mused.

"Ah, Silk. Not surprising that you like him and I agree that Belgarath the Sorcerer is a delight. Now that's an old man with some spunk." They laughed softly together, not noticing the aghast look on the archer's face. Were they talking about  _books_? Who knew Thor could read.

"Barak kind of reminded me of Volstagg while Hettar reminded me of Hogun", the Trickster said. "Though I have to say that the Widow remind me slightly of Polgara. The same kind of intensity though she is more like Liselle otherwise."

"Don't", Natasha mumbled from his other side. "He was not insulting me. In fact, he just compared me to a sorceress and a female spy."

"You know what he is talking about?" Clint asked her. She shrugged while remaining stone faced.

"The Belgariad by David Eddings and The Mallorea by the same. I read them once. Not perhaps the most advanced reading but enjoyable nonetheless", she said. "I do find it rather funny that two gods enjoy High Fantasy to this degree. Especially after Loki almost shredded Harry Potter and tried to burn Tony's Tolkien collection. Which is the most destructive he has been since his return."

"Burning Tony's books was because Tony keeps flirting with him", Clint said reluctantly. "It pissed him off and he wanted to give a warning. Thor stopped him but didn't make him apologise." Natasha nodded thoughtfully without making a comment. The two gods was by now discussing stories from Asgard, comparing them to books from Earth. Groaning he hoped the meeting would start soon.

* * *

 

Hearing about the god of mischief was one thing. Knowing about the god of mischief was one thing. Actually see him was another thing all together. More than three years after Loki's attempt at taking over Earth and the Trickster looked vastly different. Fury could accept he had acted under duress and had saved more lives than he took. They needed someone of Loki's calibre. Still, it was jarring to see the difference. The god was thinner than he had been, probably due to whatever tragedy that had promted the gods to leave Asgard. His hair was longer. Softer. Gentle curls fell across his back. And he seemed... docile. If such word could be used to describe the young god. Calmer was perhaps more accurate.

"Director", Loki greeted. "You seem well. I'm glad for the opportunity to apologise in person. I have, however, no intention of becoming an Avenger. My...  _Thor_ is more than enough. If my specific expertise is needed, I am willing to lend my aid."

Romanoff had reported as much. She had also mentioned the oddities in the relationship between the two gods. The near slip Loki had made Fury suspicious but couldn't figure out what the god had intended to say.

"So I've been told", he leaned forward. "I intend to suggest we hire you as a consultant. You would be independent from Shield and asked to assist only when needed. A contract would be made with the exact agreement."

"And what is the catch, director Fury? What would you demand of me? What would you do if I refuse? Or disagree. Surely you have conditions." Loki was speaking in a level voice. 

"We would prefer if you didn't use magic outside of your consultations and agreed to wear energy dampening cuffs when not on active duty."

"Unacceptable", the god of mischief said resolutely. "I'm not your prisoner nor am I a dog on a leash. If that's your conditions you can end the meeting now because I will not bend on this."

Glaring at the Trickster Fury turned to Thor, hoping the god of thunder would be more cooperative. Instead he was met with a thunderous expression. Big arms was folded over his chest and the blue eyes were ice cold.

"This is dishonourble of you, Director", the blonde god said angrily. "Loki has done nothing to warrant such a treatment. If you try to cuff him, you will be very, very sorry."

"I think the Director understands", Loki said in that same level voice. "I hope you won't do anything foolish, Fury. I will aid the Avengers if there is need but I have no intention of involving myself in Shield. An organisation of liars and murderers. I am at times called the god of lies. Not because my words are untrue but because I know a lie when I see it. So far only the All-Father had managed to lie to me and that's mostly by omissions." Without further ado he stood and stalked out of the room. The Avengers gave him disapproving looks. None spoke up against Loki. Fucking gods. He sometimes wished he had become a gardener. Then he would only have to fight against weeds and insects. Though with his luck they would have mutated and he would suddenly fighting an all out war against succulent bushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wheel of Time and The Belgariad are two real book series, it is a sorrow that both Eddings and Jordan has passed away. These books hold a very special place in my heart. I've read them for the first time in my early teens and that 15 years ago. Both of these authors have impacted my writing heavily and is the reason I write fantasy. Their style is very different.  
>  David Eddings has quite forward storytelling that follows the typical Hero's journey and is a good place to start when reading High Fantasy. Robert Jordan is a more difficult author to tackle. His early work about Conan the Barbarian is not very good and The Wheel of Time is the kind of series you either love or hate. There is no middle ground. The lenght of the series do require some dedication.
> 
> I will admit to being self-indulgent in having Loki and Thor reading these authors but hey, most people have them love Harry Potter and I love these books so. Yeah. I won't recommend them but I still think you should know that they are very much real books.


	8. Chapter 8

The first time Loki joined the Avengers in battle it was against an imbecile who called himself Doctor Doom. He joined because apparently the man could use magic. This Doom had no other purpose of his attacks other than causing destruction and attempt stealing Stark's technology. He surrounded himself with odd copies. All of them covered in metal and green cloth. Pointing this out to Stark got him an unexpected answer.

"Nah, that's just his Doom bots. Maybe Doom is actually here but we would be lucky if we found him."

"Doom bots?"

"Basically robots."

"So they are not alive? There is no reason to avoid their destruction."

"Hamilton, if you want to go all crazy on them no one is going to stop you."

Oh. Oh! Well, what an opportunity. When he was finished the bots consisted of scrap metal. Taking the opportunity Loki unleashed all his anger, fear and grief on Doom's creations. Allowing them to fuel his actions and his magic. Each representing all that was hurting him. It felt good, getting it out. He felt... clean. Cleansed. Purified. The loss would never go away but he felt for the first time ready to move forward. Meeting Thor's eyes he knew that his husband understood. The gentle smile awoke a hunger he hadn't been feeling for a long time. He wanted to ditch the mortals, leave them to the clean-up, and be ravaged in bed by his love. Wanting but knowing it was better to wait.

"Well", Stark said. "I did say he could go crazy on them..."

"He took your word for it", Romanoff sounded far to amused over the com's. "I don't mind. Doom deserved to experience crushing defeat."

"I'm just glad he never did this during the invasion", Barton muttered.

"I wanted to lose, little Hawk", Loki said. "Or did you forget?"

"Whatever man."

"Loki, you and Thor can head back to the Tower", Rogers said. "We can handle the clean-up." Was the Norns smiling at him? Had he pleases them? Or was someone using magic on the Captain. Because his words mirrored the Trickster's thoughts perfectly. Yes, they would definitely head back. Before his dear husband could interfere he had already teleported them to their floor.

"We could have helped them", Thor said.

"Yes... you could also, as the mortals say, fuck me through the mattress." Oh the grin on his husband's face was truly delicious. The rough kiss made him weak in the knees. "Jarvis, the Honeymoon protocol please."

" _As you wish, mr Loki._ "

"Honeymoon protocol?"

"I overheard Stark. Unless there is actual danger the security cameras won't show our... activities. And the footage will be deleted one the protocol is lifted."

"My wonderful and amazing husband", Thor beamed. And then tore Loki's clothes of so he could touch and kiss his skin. Jumping the black-haired god wrapped his legs around his love's back and his arms around his neck. The Thunderer immediately caught him and kept kissing him everywhere. He walked easily to the nearest wall so Loki could lean back and he get a better angle. Both being to eager to bother with any kind of foreplay forged onwards. With one swift movement had Thor seated himself deep inside his husband. The god of mischief let out a filthy moan if pleasure and glued his mouth to the other's. Their kisses were things of frantic, sloppy desire. Pounding hard into the body before him the god of thunder grunted loudly, coming closer to the edge with each pleased moan.

As they often did, they rested their foreheads together and breathed in unison. Seconds later their climaxes crashed through them. Panting and gasping they couldn't talk for a moment.

"Bed", Loki breathed. His love kissed him hungrily before carrying him to their bedroom. Still seated inside him. Lips locking constantly.

* * *

 

His husband was deeply asleep, his pale form sprawled across the sheets. Thor caressed the black hair lovingly. They had spent actual hours just devouring their passions. It had been good, in more than one way. Kissing a white shoulder he could just admire how beautiful Loki was. Every line, every angle suited him. The few times he had showed his Jotun form he had been just as beautiful. Thor loved him no matter what. Of all the things his father had done, making them husbands was by far the best. That the old man was now forced to chew on his actions bitterly made it even sweeter.

Loki sneezed in his sleep and Thor draped the blanket around them. His husband moved closer to him and cuddled against his chest. The smooth skin felt wonderful beneath his rough fingertips, calluses made from fighting. White teeth nipped at his beard while the owner slept. He smiled and kissed those rose lips. They would be alright. There were still a long road ahead of them before the pain would no longer haunt them. But they would be alright. He was certain of it.

* * *

 

"Jarvis, where are our resident aliens?" Tony asked as he stepped of the plattform, joining the others.

" _On their floor, sir._ "

"And what are they up to?"

 _"I'm afraid I can't say, sir. Protocol Honeymoon is activated._ "

"How the heck did they know about the Honeymoon protocol?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it", Natasha said. "You shouldn't spy on them anyway. Just adjust the security protocols so that they work the same as for the rest of us."

"I didn't think you would be against spying."

"Spying, Stark, is about gathering information. You are just violating their privacy."

He did not! Okay, maybe he did but this was Loki. Who hadn't caused any problems since his return unless you count trying to burn Tony's Tolkien collection. Which, yes, he did sort of deserve, maybe. But not much. What could the two be up to anyway that they decided to use the Honeymoon protocol? Was probably Loki who figured it out or was sneaky in someway, anyway. Break of trust that was. This was his tower and he had a right to...

"Stark", Natasha said in that dangerous voice of hers. "You will change the security protocols for their floor and you will tell them."

"Damn it! Okay, fine I take care of it", Tony grumbled and a thought hit him. "You know what they are doing, don't you."

"I have my suspicions but it is up to them if they tell us or not. I won't do it for them or against their wishes. Besides, I might be mistaken."

Life was really unfair. But he valued his life so he better do as Romanoff said. How he was supposed to tell the two gods about was another problem. He didn't want to end up like hundreds of Doom bots.


	9. Chapter 9

The Avengers were going to a charity event. Which was some kind of feast. As Thor's husband Loki thought it natural that he would go as well, even if the mortals were still unaware of the true nature of their relationship. He also took it upon himself to make them presentable. With help from the ever resourceful AI he got what he needed. After spending hours getting rid of tangles and washing his husband's hair it was time to dress him up. He had chosen a dark, ruby red suit and matched it with a pale forest green shirt. Instead of a necktie Thor wore a golden chain with heavy links around his neck. Completing the assemble was a pair of brown shoes. Loki had taken care that the clothes hinted at all of the Thunderer's best assets without being blatant.

The Trickster himself choose a slightly different look. He wore a white dress shirt with sleeves that ended just below the elbow and the cuffs were folded back, it was made to reach over his hips. On top of it he wore an emerald green vest in such a dark colour it almost looked black, the front being made of velvet. A pair of skinny jeans covered his legs, being slightly too long which allowed him to bunch the fabric at the knee, giving easy movement. On his feet he wore black dress shoes. His hair was gathered in a pony tail held together by a large velvet ribbon in the same colour as the vest. Both wore a few rings on their fingers. Quite deliberate was the ring on the fourth finger of their left hand.

Loki was well aware of the significance of a ring on that particular finger and he counted on the fact that the Avengers would think he didn't. Those at this event however were likely to make the correct assumption. After all, he didn't mind mortals drooling over his husband but he definitely didn't want them to flirt with him. Thor laughed at him... and then kissed him. Several times.

"Thor, if you ruin my hard work I will be very cross with you."

"They are just kisses, love."

Well, when he put it that way. The mortals wisely didn't comment when the gods joined them in the garage. Even if they received looks. And one who was about to do more than just look.

"Stark", Loki said in a pleasant tone. "If you touch my ass, I will castrate you." He had not turned around and him sensing the billionaire obviously spooked him. The threat even more so. But not as much as Thor's words.

"Aye, and I will hold you down while he do it", the blonde god said cheerfully. While Tony sputtered the other howled with laughter.

"Traitors", the engineer muttered. 

"Oh no, Stark. This one is on you", Barton snickered. "In fact, I would help him. Best way to deal with a pervert you know."

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Touching someone against their will sorts of makes you one", Banner said sagely. Laughing at the flabbergasted expression on Stark they filed into the limousine. They had a charity event to attend.

* * *

 

Charity events were boring Loki decided. The venue is filled with more shallow people than a harbour during low tide. Humans are wearing expensive clothing while pretending they are attending for the sake of others. At least Stark is putting his money where his mouth is. Never have he come across people as fake as these. Not to mention the blatant lack of morals. Several women had shamelessly approached Thor, making it clear they had seen his ring  _and didn't care_. Thankfully his husband made it abundantly clear that he had no interest in their disgusting behaviour. Some had approached Loki as well but his name was enough to discourage them. News of his predicament prior to the invasion had been spread, on account of the ever resourceful Stark's Industries, but he still intimidated many humans.

The drinks were sadly rather spineless and didn't taste all that good. But the sheer amount of people gave the couple opportunity to flirt shamelessly with each other without their friends noticing.

"We probably need to tell them sooner rather than later", Thor said as they waltzed around to the orchestra.

"Probably. But it is quite funny watching their confusion", Loki said, his husband chuckled warmly.

"That is true but I long to be able to kiss you openly. To show that you belong to me and I to you."

"My, you have become rather eloquent my love. It makes me hunger."

"I have learnt from the best."

"Mmm. If we were not already married I would marry you just for that."

Thor laughed softly, kissing him lightly. "I've heard the humans have a renewal ceremony during which a married couple reaffirm their vows."

"We never had any vows..." Loki laments. "Since it was an arranged marriage. It would be nice, having a promise ceremony. Making our marriage our own rather than Odin's creation."

"Maybe once we've told our friends we could hold one. Solidifying our marriage without Odin, without Asgard."

They smiled at each other, still twirling to the music. A few other dancers glanced at them but in general, they were left alone. Loki had something in mind that he intended to discuss with husband but that could wait. Spotting Barton walking towards them they slipped apart. The little Hawk frowned a bit at them but didn't care otherwise.

"There seems to be some food set out", he said. "We figured we should make a joint appearance before we can ditch this thing." Following Barton from the ballroom they joined the other Avengers and went to a banquet table. Upon seeing the spread however, Loki froze. Nausea rising in his throat.

"Loki?" Thor asked worried. "Is everything alright, Svass?" No. Nothing was alright. Platter upon platter filled the table. With tentacles. That were still moving. Raw. If not for people actually eating the things he would never had thought this could be food.

"What in the Nine is that", he said. Stark had a similar expression of disgust on his face.

"I've heard of this", he said. "It is raw octopus arms in soy sauce. Apparently there are neurons in the tentacles that allow them to move even after the octopus is dead."

"And they are raw."

"Yep. A choking hazard, the suction cups can stick to the inside of your mouth and your throat. But hey, at least they are dead. In some parts of the world the octopus is alive."

That turned out to be the Trickster's limit. Loki had very seldom experienced vomiting but faced with the wriggling things that moved as if alive he could do nothing else. No one was prepared when the god of mischief expelled the content of his stomach while heaving violently. Thor was immediately supporting him and led him away, their friends following hurriedly.

"Is he alright?" Rogers asked with concern.

"When I said Loki hates food that moves, I meant it", the Thunderer answered.

"Well Zeus, I can't blame him. I was tempted to follow suit. And hey, we can ditch this thing. Oh, I know! Let's go for pizza!" Stark said.

"Please... stop talking about food..." Loki moaned. "Yes, including pizza."

* * *

 

Some rest, several glasses of water and some plain bread later and Loki was starting to feel normal again. Thor was currently pampering him silly and was a very soothing presence. Being cradled in the strong arms of his husband always made him feel better. He nuzzled the thick neck, playing with the blonde beard. Warm hands rested on his body and warm lips sought his frequently.

"Humans are weird", the young god mumbled. 

"Aye, that they are", the Thunderer agreed. "I'm glad you are feeling better."

"Mmm. I enjoyed dancing with you, we seldom got the opportunity. The living room isn't anywhere near big enough. Could do without the vultures though."

Thor chuckled, squeezing him tighter and placed a loving kiss on his lips. Letting out a smile whine he tried to deepen the kiss only to be stopped.

"Not tonight love", his very handsome and deliciously hot husband said. "I can see you are still feeling ill and no pouting will change my mind."

"I'm not pouting."

"Yes, love, you are and it is adorable. Barr any disturbance tomorrow we can spend the whole day in bed."

"Mmm, I would like that." Loki let himself go limp in Thor's arms, relaxing in his warmth. Deciding this was as good an opportunity as any he spoke up. "Thor?"

"Yes love?"

"I've been thinking about trying again."

"Trying again?"

"To have a baby. We can't get back the baby we lost but I don't want that to stop us from having children in the future. Midgard is comparatively safe and we have friends to help."

"I would love to have a baby with you, Loki, but are you sure you are ready to try again?"

"I have an idea that might make things easier but it will take time. A few weeks at least. But yes, Thor. I'm sure."

"I will help you in anyway you need."

As they settled in for the night Loki thought to himself that the greatest gift Thor had given him upon their marriage was his trust. For centuries he had lived with others' suspicions and distrust. To have one person trust him completely made him want to be worthy of that trust. Show that it wasn't a mistake. And his husband gave him that trust, that faith. Loki had always been the kind of man to give what he received. The trust he was given was trust that he gave in return. 

"I love you, Thor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That octopus dish actually exists and originates from South Korea. I will never get near it if I can avoid it but it is a dish that exists and moves. It is also a choking hazard.


	10. Chapter 10

The idea was simple in its concept but not so much in its implementation. He was trying to permanently alter his body after all. Combining his magic with Thor's power as a fertility god he was growing a womb and ovaries. That way his body would be more resilient when pregnant. He could freely change his external genitalia without it effecting his internal organs. Initially the womb would be tied to a vagina but in time it might find another pathway as well. However, it took time and wasn't particularly pleasant. As things progressed his temper grew worse.

"I swear Stark, if you get any closer to me you will lose a ball."

The door slammed shut after the black-haired god. Wincing slightly Thor gave an apologetic smile to the billionaire. "You have to forgive him, he has been feeling unwell for a while now."

"Yeah, no kidding Pikachu. I like my balls, thank you very much", Tony grumbled. "He reminds me of a teenage girl having pms."

"Having what?"

"Women can experience fluctuating emotions in the days leading up menstruation", Romanoff explained. "And since teenager tend to have raging hormones and jumping emotions teen girls can have a horrible temper. Boys also tend to have a horrid temper during puberty."

Humans were an interesting bunch but considering what he and Loki were up to, it made sense. Knowing he better go and defuse his husband he waved to his friends. In short order he was standing in their apartment. There were some destruction but nothing to bad. A very unhappy god of mischief was standing in front of their fridge.

"Not finding what you are looking for?" Thor slid his arms around the lithe body, kissing the top of his head.

"I don't even know what I'm looking for", Loki admitted. "I feel restless. My whole body is itching without being itchy. It is like the itch is within my core."

"You are making rather dramatic changes to your body."

"I know but that doesn't make things easier." the Trickster closed the fridge and leaned back against Thor's chest. "I can't even be sure it will work."

"You are the most powerful sorcerer in the Nine Realms, love. No one knows more about seidr than you."

"Now you are flattering me."

"Nay my beloved, it is the truth. There was a time I was blind to your brilliance but not anymore. You are amazing and this will work."

"Really, who is the silvertongue now?" There was amusement in the silky voice and Loki pressed his back to Thor's torso. Hugging him close the Thunderer kissed his neck. 

"You still have the title", he said. "Don't you think it has been to long since our bed was in use?"

"You mean this morning? It has been what, six hours? I remember quite clearly us using it then."

"Far to long. Your body will have forgotten me already."

Loki laughed heartily. It was such a lovely sound. So different from the bitterness that had soaked it before. "We can't have that can we", he said. "You better remind me then. Thoroughly."

* * *

 

Finally. As far as he could tell the womb and the ovaries were functional. He and Thor had keyed his new organs specifically to the god of thunder. Their energies could recognise each other, that way only Thor could plant his seed in Loki's body. They had likewise keyed the Thunderer's seed so that it could only take root within the Trickster. It was their promise to each other. To the same end Loki had rendered his own seed impotent. They would belong only to each other for the rest of their lives.

Loki was exited and jittery as he waited for his husband. The partial shift had worked flawlessly. Now they could do the fun part. Making the baby. Thor entered the bedroom completely nude and by the Norns he was beautiful. Hard muscles, sun-kissed skin, blonde hair, amazing blue eyes and of course a most impressive member nestled in dark blonde strands. The god of mischief was swepped into a greedy kiss as his clothes was torn from his body. He shivered and clung to his sexy husband. Together they landed on the bed. Loki spread his legs to allow his husband to lay comfortable between them. Thor placed lavish kisses on his pale skin, alternating between licking with his hot tongue and kissing with wonderful lips. When that mouth began working on a nipple Loki thought he would loose it. The sounds he made was downright filthy. Just as he thought he would come just from that his loved moved on downwards.

"Aaahhh", oh that tongue licking from his hip and up was wicked. He could  _feel_ the smirk against his skin. Then Thor came in contact with his folds and my was he not prepared for what came next. His shift had given the complete equipment of the female body and apparently, the Thunderer had studied. Tongue and fingers started working on his nub, slow and careful. His shriek of pleasure was quite embarrassing and of course Thor worked even harder, bringing out more shrieks. A jolt went through his body and a full body shiver wrecked him, starting from his groin. Panting he still felt his husband working on his nub. The whine he made was high pitched and very, very needy.

"Thor... I better feel that cock of your inside me very soon", he puffed, unable to sound even remotely threatening. The kiss on his lips was wet and wonderful. He almost came again when Thor speared him, sinking in deep in one thrust. Women certainly had a sensual body to enjoy. That his husband was amazing in bed helped of course.

When they separated many hours later he was fucked-out as Tony would say. He couldn't handle even a light touch between his legs. It wouldn't surprise him if his vagina was a gaping hole with seed dripping out. Loki had to admit it felt pretty neat to have managed to completely drain Thor. It was quite an accomplishment to wring a fertility god dry. From the heated kisses he received the sentiment was mutual.

"I like this sight", the Thunderer mused.

"What sight?"

"You, exhausted from hours upon hours of love making and still flawless." Loki snorted and nipped at him. The kiss he got was so full of love he felt faint. Thor could be silly sometimes but that was what made him so lovable.

"Mine", Loki whispered. "Mine."

* * *

 

It was weeks later an early morning with light shining in from the window. The mortals had been busy and as such not noticed the gods increased absence. The god of mischief was still asleep, face peaceful. Lovingly kissing and caressing silky skin Thor was working his way down to his husbands groin. Stopping at his lower abdomen he peppered the flesh with kisses. Then he felt it. A familiar yet completely new feeling spreading in his chest. Something he hadn't felt in almost two years. Tears started streaming down his cheeks as it hit him. His smile was pure joy. Unable to stop he stroked Loki's stomach and kissed it.

"Thor?" Came the groggy word. "What's going on? Why are you crying?"

"Here love. Feel." Gently he took the Trickster's hand and placed it on the spot he had found earlier. Green eyes went wide and tears threatened to overflow.

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"Thor."

"Aye."

"Thor!"

"Aye!"

They clutched each other close in a happy, messy hug. Loki was pregnant. They would have another chance. Praying to the Norns Thor cried for the tiny spark of life that was steadily growing. He begged that they would get to see and hold their baby this time. That they would get to see him or her grow into a wonderful adult. 


	11. Chapter 11

_We will need to tell them fairly soon._

_I'm aware. Something tells me the moment is close at hand. They will have to be told the whole story._

_You don't mind?_

_They are our friends. I doubt they would start hating us for it._

_They might question why we didn't tell them before._

_I doubt it. If there ever was group that understand having secrets it is this one. Let's trust them. Well, let's trust them to understand. Trusting them straight up is probably a poor idea._

_Aye, very likely._

* * *

 

It had been ten minutes after the injection when Agent Smith heard that the Avengers were on the Helicarrier. The medical technician was smiling understanding and let him leave. Since the drug were still in development he was supposed to stay for four hours but by then the heroes would be gone. Smith was very much in awe of these people. Two were Shield agents like himself but their level was totally different. Hurrying towards the Bridge he hoped to get at least a glimps. If he were lucky he might get the chance to shake hands with Iron Man or Captain America. Or Thor! That would be something to tell his grandkids one day.

The drug was meant to temporary increase stamina in desperate situations. Something the researchers was worried about was the loss of inhibitions that also occurred. That was the reason the testers was not supposed to leave the medical lab. Agent Smith had almost reached the Bridge when he saw a man that made his blood boil. Looking out of a window, hands clasped behind his back, wearing dark green coat that reached all the way to the floor.  Black hair cascaded down the back in soft curls. Loki. The invader. The murderer. Rage suddenly gripped the agent and he lost reason. Nearby, outside a jammed door lay a crowbar. Smith picked up the heavy metal and walked towards the self-proclaimed god. Noticing him approaching Loki turned and gave him a curious look.

Agent Smith swung the crowbar with all his strength, hitting the other man in the stomach. Green eyes widened and hands gripped at his midsection. The god didn't seem to be in pain however. Instead his face was twisted in horrified fear. With a large clang the crowbar fell to the floor. Voices and rushing footsteps came closer. The agent was tackled to the floor while the god of mischief was gently escorted away.

* * *

 

When the door to the medical bay opened to reveal Bruce Banner all the tension in Thor drained. The man looked confused but not grave or mournful.

"How is he?" He asked.

"Loki is fine, he simply panicked", the scientist said. "There is another thing however."

"Just tell us", Rogers urged. "It can't be that bad right?"

"No, not bad... since he was hit in the stomach we decided to do an ultrasound just to be sure nothing was wrong", Banner explained. "What we found, well... apparently Loki is eighteen weeks pregnant going by the size of the foetus."

"Er... Bruce you know Loki is a guy right?" Barton said sceptically.

"I'm well aware Clint. Trust me, it came as a surprise to me as well. Guy or not, Loki has a fully functional womb and even ovaries. And he is currently pregnant."

"The world is crazy..." the Hawk muttered but Banner wasn't done.

"It is not the pregnancy on its own that bothers me", he said. "Thor, you two have been here for over two years. Do you have any idea who the father might be?"

Shifting uncomfortably Thor knew that the time to tell the truth had come. He had hoped to have Loki by his side but he would try to explain everything. Taking a deep breath he spoke. "I am."

They stared at him. Stark shook his head and scratched his ear. "I can't have heard that right, it sounded like you just said that you are the baby daddy." he said.

"That is what I said, I'm the father."

"You know you are brothers, right?"

"We are not", Thor sat down in a chair, hands clasped in front of him. "When it was discovered that Loki was innocent of the invasion many in Asgard demanded he would be made a proper member of the royal family. Through the means of a blood ceremony that would have made him a true son of Odin. But my father didn't want to commit to such so he came up with an alternative solution. 

"Loki and I are not related by blood. In fact, we are not even the same race or from the same Realm. Odin used this and arranged a marriage between us."

"Wait, you two are married?" Tony looked dumbstruck. "That's crazy. And now you are going to have a baby?"

"You have to understand, our relationship prior was in shambles. Barely anything had held it together even before my banishment. It was impossible to repair at the time Loki's innocent was proven. It was not by any means easy, coming to terms with our new circumstances but we made a choice. Redefining what we are to each other. We could have a new relationship and we are actually happy."

"You love each other", Steve said, sounding a bit awed.

"We always have but the meaning of our love have become different. Yes, I love my husband very much", swallowing he tried to steady himself before the next part. "This is not the first time Loki is pregnant. Shortly after I visited you all he became with child. But then he was poisoned. Loki survived. Our unborn child did not."

Seeing their faces pale at his words, sympathetic and sorrowful expressions made him grateful to have such good friends. He had hoped the pain would be lesser with another child on the way but talking about it brought all of it back. Thor felt a tear crawl down his cheek. "Odin did nothing to protect him and I felt Asgard was no longer safe for Loki. The dangers to my husband are fewer here on Midgard and I did hope you all would find compassion for him."

"Thor..." Banner said softly. "When you arrived, how long since had it been after Loki lost the child?"

"Mere days. We left as soon he was well enough and I had finished packing." Looking to the door he shifted. "May I go to him?"

"Yes, yes of course. When we discovered the pregnancy they offered to run some standard tests. They should be finished now."

"I thank you my friend." Rising he hurried to the medbay, suddenly filled with a desperate need to his husband with his own eyes.

* * *

 

"Fuck." The lone swear word from Tony summed it up pretty well. Clint was tapping his fingers against armrest.

"You don't seem all that surprised", he said to Natasha. She was leaning back in her chair, arms and legs crossed. At his question she shrugged.

"I suspected that they were in an intimate relationship even if I wasn't sure about the details", she said calmly.

"How the heck did you figure that out?"

"The biggest hint was their refusal to be referred to as brothers, suggesting their relationship had changed. There were also smaller things that on their own wasn't significant but when combined painted a pretty obvious picture."

"Smaller things?"

"Them always being around one another, casual yet frequent touches, cuddles, oddly intimate gestures and their compromises. Dealing with conflict in a mature manner and easily forgiving each other."

"But why didn't they just tell us?" Steve furrowed his brow. "Did they think we would reject them?"

"It was probably to much to handle at first", Bruce said, cleaning his glasses. "They had experienced every parents-to-be nightmare as well as an assassination attempt. Do you remember how depressed Loki was when he first came back? His lack of will? That was not a situation in which to explain something even more complicated."

"It has been two years!" Clint protested.

"Trauma takes time to heal and never go away completely. The pain can stay for years even when you have moved on."

"Brucie Bear is right", Tony said. "They probably intended to tell us soon, it was not like we would have missed a baby bump. But they had to heal before they could even try for another baby. Telling us before then? Not happening."

"And now we know", Natasha said. "I know you have no filter, Stark but this is one subject you will have to your lid on."

"I know that!"

Clint decided to ignore the banter, letting his thoughts wander to his own kids and his wife. He could understand. Laura had had a miscarriage early in their marriage and it had been devastating. It would have destroyed them if someone had caused it intentionally.

That was when he completely forgave Loki for everything the god had caused.


	12. Chapter 12

Things calmed down very quickly once the doctors cleared Loki and informed the two parents-to-be that their bean was healthy. Their beaming faces had been almost to much. Fury had personally handled the agent that had attacked the pregnant god and scolded his research team severely. The team returned to the Tower without incident. 

Now that their secret was out in the open the two gods wasn't shy about showing their love. It was actually rather cute, especially during movie night when they cuddled close together on a sofa. Snuggling under a blanket. They never took it too far in the shared areas. Some kisses and plenty of hugs. At times they would flirt horrendously before zipping off to their own floor, leaving no one to wonder what they was up to. Then Loki started showing. A small bump on his lower abdomen.

* * *

 

Tony entered the living room with a cup of coffee in his hand, having gone on a bender in the workshop. Sitting with his legs under him on the sofa, Loki was reading leisurely. If there was one thing the billionaire was grateful for it was the fact that so far the god had not shown any temper. Instead he was surprisingly mild mannered. If hungry a lot.

"Good to see you are still among the living, Stark. I was starting to think you had gone to Helheim."

"Very funny Prince Kheldar."

"Oh? Have you been reading Eddings?"

Tony shrugged as he drank his coffee. "If Pikachu can enjoy them why shouldn't I do so. Not my favourite but not bad."

Loki smirked as he kept reading his book. The cover was kind of crazy and the god would chuckle from time to time. Of course he felt the engineer's eyes on him. "Wyrd sisters by Terry Pratchett", the Trickster informed. "Absolutely hilarious and obviously a parody of Shakespeare. Surprisingly accurate about witches."

"I've heard of Terry Pratchett, think he got a knighthood for his writing."

"Really? Well deserved and good to a wordsmith getting proper recognition."

"Mhm", draining his cup Tony rested against the sofa. "You know, finding out that Thor is your hubby, it suddenly made sense that you didn't enjoy our flirting."

" _Your_ flirtations Stark", Loki said warningly. "I understand that a man if you status are seldom facing rejection. With that on off relationship you have with your woman, you look for distractions. But you know, I shouldn't have needed a husband for you to back off. It should have been enough that I made it perfectly clear I was not interested. Not to mention all the times you blatantly crossed my boundaries. That kind of behaviour is unacceptable, regardless of gender. I have the strength and ability to physically stop you but most people don't. Us being friends makes it even worse."

"Erm..."

"I know you have a good heart, Tony, but you really need to start acting in a more respectful manner towards other people. Especially when it comes to intimate overtures. Otherwise you will one day violate someone and not even realise it."

"You are not going to castrate me are you?"

"Not yet, no."

That was... not very reassuring... but he got a lot to think about.

* * *

 

Loki's baby bump was gorgeous. A perfect sphere. That was Thor's opinion anyway and in just a few weeks he would be able to see the sex of their little treasure. And he found his husband sitting on the floor of the shared kitchen, bawling.

"Love? What is the matter?" Even with a face swollen by tears Loki was adorable. 

"I wanted confectionary from Vanaheim but I couldn't find any", the god of mischief sobbed. Thor looked at him worried, why would he look for sweets from Vanaheim on Midgard. "Then I looked for strawberries and chocolate and ice cream. But there was none. Everyone is being mean to me, hiding my food!"

Could it be that Loki had cravings? Those were pretty normal during a pregnancy and his husband had always enjoyed sweets.

"Perhaps there simply were not any here, Svass?"

"But I asked Jarvis to buy the strawberries and chocolate and ice cream yesterday. And I asked mother to send me confectionary when she was scrying earlier." Another sob. "I was told my food had arrived this morning."

"Oops..." came a voice from the living room.

"Tony... did you eat Loki's food."

"Hey, don't look at me like that Cap. I only ate the strawberries. Clint ate the ice cream and the chocolate."

"How was I supposed to know they were for Loki?"

"Tony... did you order Turkish delight recently?"

"No, I hate the stuff. Why?"

"It seems confectionary from Van... something bears a striking resemblance to Turkish delight... I've might have eaten some of it."

"I seems to also have mistaken it..."

"Ha! You are just as bad as me Cap."

"Boys, instead of fighting, maybe you should remedy this and replace Loki's sweets? Maybe even stock up a bit?"

"We can't go to another Realm..."

"But we can get Turkish delight. It was very similar."

Thor turned his attention back to his husband when he felt his arm being pulled persistently. Loki had a hilariously grumpy face and an amazing pout. "My food..." he whined.

"I know love, I know. Let me help you up", Thor smiled softly and helped the pregnant god to his feet. "Why don't we go to the nearby diner you like? I'm sure Stark won't mind paying."

"I won't! Just don't eat the waitresses!"

They broke down in laughter at the shout coming from the mortal. Caressing a red cheek he leaned in and kissed his love. That and the prospect of food immediately cheered the god of mischief up. Although he demanded another kiss before they left. And several more in the elevator. Thor didn't mind indulging him in the slightest.

* * *

 

On its own, finding out who poisoned Loki had proved to be fruitless. Things changed when they began sorting through everyone who had access to the palace. Unsurprisingly, most of the nobles held a respectful opinion of the Prince Regent while not being close or friendly. A few had a less favourable opinion but those held Thor in high regard and voiced their anger at the unknown culprits. Not for Loki's own sake but because he was married to Thor.

Among the guards opinions were mixed. Mostly determined by age. The oldest guards had been warriors during the time when the god of mischief had been part of the army. Remembering his brilliance they held him in high regard. Young guards and warriors disliked him or resented him. Their lack of experience in war had led them to believe battle tactics to be redundant. Among those inbetween were the men who had once been Loki's personal guards. They were very angry about what had happened.

It was, unsurprisingly, among the servants they found the most malice. And the one responsible. There was a great divide between the servants that didn't hate Loki and those who did. The ones who lacked malice generally didn't think one way or another. They did their job and that was that. A neutral position. The rest was not as easy-going. It was those servants who had disobeyed and disrespected the royal family. Causing trouble and discomfort for both princes. Including one cook who was behind all the food Loki didn't like.

Yet nothing compared to coming face to face with the servant who had purposefully poisoned Asgard's Prince Regent and killed an unborn child. The man had used Heartbane, an herb that on its own was deadly enough. Only strong Seidr could counteract it. But he had also used the roots of White Maidens. Normally used to induce labour, if given to early the child would be expelled from the body. Only rare, late pregnancies held any success. A babe barely into the second trimester didn't have a chance.

Loki could have survived the Heartsbane without losing his baby but the White Maidens had sealed its death. The man didn't feel any regrets. Proudly proclaiming he would do it again. To rid Asgard of Loki's taint as he called it.

Odin placed him the dungeon, ignoring the roars demanding blood. In the end, the man died of his own poison. Someone, a servant or a guard, had added Heartsbane to his food.

Standing in what should have been the nursery, Frigga was deep in thought. It had been a harrowing couple of years and she still didn't feel her youngest would be able to return safely. The people were growing weary of Odin's rule, finding him unjust and arbitrary. Ignoring his own laws. Several whispered that he was becoming to old, to tired. That he should abdicate in favour of the princely couple. She knew that wouldn't happen. Not with Loki as Prince Regent, poised to become King Regent when Thor became king. Meaning they would be equals on the throne. No, after everything the old man had done he would not accept that. It was painful for Frigga to see that her husband had become erratic, unreliable. He had their sons marry each other only to disapprove of the marriage when it turns out it is a happy one. Grumbling when Loki becomes pregnant and then celebrating when he starts to show. Then, once again, acting disdainful when Thor takes action to protect his beloved. Barely lifting a finger to find a potential murderer.

Yes. It grieved her to see the man she had loved for millennia disappear and be replaced by a stranger. Her boys would not be safe until Odin was gone. Until then, remaining on Midgard was their safest option.


	13. Chapter 13

The big hands was splayed gently on Loki's stomach. Their warmth sinking into his body, small tendrils of magic carefully reading the baby. Thor had an expression of intense concentration and a trepidation. If Loki had had a choice, they would have done this in the privacy of their bedroom. But there friends had been extremely supportive and was so curious, so concerned that he didn't have the heart to deny them. He was half sitting, half lying down on a sofa with his husband kneeling between his legs.

"Love?" he inquired and Thor looked up at him, smiling tearfully.

"She's perfect", he whispered.

"She? It's a girl? We are going to have a daughter?"

"Aye."

"Oh." Loki choked up on overwhelming emotions. Happiness being the foremost. Thor had a similar expression.

"Congrats you guys", Tony called. "This calls for a baby shower!"

"A baby shower?"

"A kind of party", Natasha explained. "Friends to the parents-to-be give gifts aimed at either the baby or the parents. Helping them prepare a bit or just gush a bit." Narrowing his eyes Loki looked at Tony.

"Is this going to be some kind of Midgardian gender nonsense? I've seen the way you separate things in a completely arbitrary fashion", he said.

"Well, most people give pink things to girls and baby blue things to boys. That's just how it is", the billionaire said.

"Colours don't have gender, Tony. They are just colours."

"Pink is not that bad."

"That's not the point. Assigning colours based on gender is just stupid. And I'm well aware that you mortals view women as weaker than men. Which is really proving how arbitrary gender roles are. Natasha could kill any of you, with the exception of Steve, before you even noticed her."

"Very true", the spy had a very pleased smile on her lips. "I think we should ban pink from the baby shower and not reveal the gender to those who are not here now. That way people will go for more neutral things."

"That's a good idea", Bruce agreed. "The Avengers are not allowed to give anything pink and any other guest will find out during the baby shower."

Well... who didn't like to receive presents. And they would probably remain on Midgard for at least another decade. Getting a few things wouldn't be to bad.

"There will be cake right?" Loki hid a smile as his friends and husband roared with laughter. It would be fun.

* * *

 

There people who was given as guests and people who were less so. Pepper, Rhodey and Happy was a given. Steve's new friend Sam Wilson as well. The currently in rehabilitation Bucky was a maybe while Fury felt like a lose-lose situation. In the end an invitation was sent but no other contact. Better safe than sorry.

He had never planned a baby shower before but he reasoned that no one had planned a baby shower for a couple of Norse gods either. So in his opinion it checked out. He also figured that he could get more creative without any expectations. Tony had approached this party in the same manner he approached a new invention. By making blueprints. And some input from Bruce.

"No alcohol."

"But..."

"It is a baby shower, not a Christmas party. So, baby things. Not adult things."

Tony had admitted himself defeated. Other than that he felt pretty confident. For food he hired the Swedish team of chefs - and who knew there was actually a competition in cooking - to make some traditional Scandinavian cuisine. Since Loki had humongous sweet tooth he hired several patisserie who would be allowed to go wild. The decorations were kept tasteful, minimalistic yet with a sense of dignity, they were royals after all. He took a queue from the Charity Ball and combined the colours from Loki's and Thor's suits. Red, green and black with a dash of blue.

He also made certain he had serving personnel and a clean-up crew to make things go smoothly. Rather than setting it up in the common room he made used of an empty floor with a lot of open space. The interior designer was almost crying of happiness at the opportunity. Since she was also a young graduate that had just started probably had something to do with it but she listened to his opinions, checked before deciding and did a good job. As thanks he paid of her student loans in addition to her commission. And introduced her to some of the board members. Tony could be generous when he wanted.

When the day came, everything was perfect. The food was prepared, the patisserie were going crazy of creativity and seeing the rather humbled expression on Loki's face was a real reward.

"Like it?"

"This is amazing, Tony. I'd say it is even far better than our wedding. If we ever have a renewal ceremony we should ask you to plan it", the god said before sitting down on the sofa. He had become rather big and tired easily if standing to long. Thor was beaming and hugged the engineer roughly.

"Mortal. Need to breath." Laughing the Thunderer set him down, supporting him.

"I thank you truly, Stark", he said. "Our wedding was a fairly miserable affair. I'm glad we can have celebrate our becoming a family among true friends."

"Don't knock it, Zeus. I did it because I wanted."

"Still, you have my gratitude." Thor sat down beside his husband and started to flirt lightly, bringing laughter from Loki. It was an adorable sight. Especially when they caressed the baby bump together. A short while later the guests started to arrive.

The Avengers, also living in the Tower, was of course first. Then came Pepper, Rhodey and Happy, a bit nervously. Sam and Bucky arrived together. Steve immediately gave his old friend a hug and greeted his new one. The biggest surprise provided Clint when an unknown woman and three children arrived, the youngest still a baby. They were introduced as the archer's wife and kids. Yikes. Loki cooed over the baby and acted in a sappy manner with the kiddos. Pregnancy hormones? A long table alongside one wall quickly overflowed with gifts, from very small to very big.

"How are you not freaked out about this?" Pepper asked. "Them being married, Loki being pregnant. I can barely wrap my head around it." Tony shrugged and watched as the two gods ate happily.

"They are Norse deities that can use magic, if I started questioning everything they do I would lose my mind", he said. "Besides, it's Loki. He is the definition of weird and odd. We have gotten used to it." She didn't look convinced but didn't push the subject. Everyone naturally converged on the expecting couple, conversing easily. Somehow Loki managed to coax Bucky out of his shell and they were talking in a relaxed manner. They probably talked about knives. Soon the big reveal would commence and then the opening of presents.

Tony really was a genius. At least according to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

He had been nervous about Bucky joining them but the overall atmosphere was so relaxed that Steve didn't have anything to worry about. The one who started talking to him properly was Loki, who stayed away from sensitive topics smoothly and instead chatted about mundane things. A Tv-show, some celebrity, latest big news and books. On occasion the god would tell a story of Asgard or another Realm. Always light-hearted and with humour. It was hardly surprising when the Trickster requested to take a closer look at Bucky's left arm. The long fingers were gentle and careful. That didn't stop the former assassin from jumping when tendrils of green light snaked up the metal and disappeared inside. Moments later he stared wide-eyed at his arms before standing in a rush, running metal fingers across different surfaces.

"What happened?" Steve asked Loki, it was a testimony to their friendship that his initial reaction was curiosity, not suspicion.

"You know how we can sense things through our skin? The mechanism so to speak?"

"Some of it. School was different back then. Bruce said we have some kind of tiny sensors that is connected to our brains through some kind of electrical cables."

"...good enough... to use this sensors, as you put it, we need the 'cables'. Without the arm, you don't get any input because the parts are missing. I used magic to replace those sensors and cables that James lost when he lost his arm. He can now feel and sense things through touch as he can with his right arm."

"You did that? How long will it last?"

"The spell is rather simple and don't require much magic. I don't see why it shouldn't last his whole life or if he needs to replace the prosthesis."

"Loki, that is amazing. Once he calms down I'm sure he will thank you. In the meantime I will thank you in his stead."

"As I said, it was a small spell."

Before Steve could answer a huge cake was pushed into the room on a serving wagon. It consisted of five tiers, each tier a different colour. Blue, red, green, white and yellow. Artistic decorations was placed on the cake, making it look even more beautiful. His hands itched for his sketchbook. On top of the cake stood a small figurine. It was obviously female, wearing a golden gown and a crown on its head. In one hand it was holding some kind of staff. The figurine had black hair and blue eyes. Steve was impressed, Tony had obviously been involved and he could see that the figurine represented Loki and Thor's daughter. As a queen.

"How suitable" Loki mused. "As our firstborn it is likely she will be queen one day."

"Aye, it looks really good. I hope we can keep the doll", Thor said.

"That was the idea", Tony said while taking a bunch of pictures. "The figurine is made of porcelain. All the other decorations are edible. Want a piece from each tier? They taste different."

"Of course", the Trickster said.

"You knew you were having a daughter?" Sam asked.

"We did. We have known for a few weeks now", Loki said. "I simply don't like arbitrary categorisation."

"Yeah, sounds good. Let her decide who she is herself. Have you settled on a name yet or...?"

"We are going to name her Signe. Signe Torsdotter."

"How do you spell it?"

"S-I-G-N-E, you pronounce it Sing-n-é with emphasis on the e. It is a Scandinavian name."

"What's with the last name?" Tony asked.

"It is a different spelling of my name", Thor said. "It means daughter of Thor. I was sometimes called Tor by the Norse men. Loki was at times called Loké."

"You don't want your name, Kheldar?"

"No need. Besides I was the one who decided her name." There was a chuckle going around. While Loki munched of his several pieces of cake it seemed Pepper had gotten impatient and started moving gifts from the table to the sofa. As if the proximity would prompt the gods to open them. Thor nudged his husband slightly, smiling gently, before the Trickster paid any attention. Not wanting to put down his plate he used magic to carefully unwrap each gift. Then he would take a good look before thanking the giver.

Most of it was pretty standard things. Diapers, pacifiers and onesies. Some sheets and blankets. Baby toys and a book with fairy tales was also among the gifts. The mobile Steve had made was rewarded with a soft smile. Clint had somehow made a photo album, chronicling the gods stay in the Tower. Sergant Rhodes had found a Thor plushie somehow. It was fairly simple but it was easy to see who it was supposed to be. The Thunderer looked overjoyed at the sight. Pepper had dolls of all the Avengers and Loki especially made. They were made to be suitable for young children while being really accurate.

Steve went to the spread on the buffet table. He had heard one of the chefs call it a smorgasbord. There were a lot of fish in different combinations and some stuff he couldn't identify. Pork ribs and chicken with herbs. And for some reason meatballs, without sauce, as well as some tiny sausages. It all tastes good though. Tony joined him, as did Thor.

"Apparently this is a very traditional Swedish feast food", the billionaire said. "Eaten at Easter, Midsummer and Christmas with small variations."

"I don't mind. For me it is all new."

"Yeah, sure. What I really want to know is where Loki puts all the food he stuffs himself with. He is eating almost constantly without putting any weight." Thor looked at Tony with confusion.

"He's a sorcerer."

"Hate to break it to you Pikachu, but that doesn't tell me anything."

"It becomes magic. The food. Everything that's is in excess fuels his magic. One of the easiest yet most horrid way of weakening a sorcerer is to starve them." 

"He didn't eat this much before..."

"It is a Jotun trait", the Thunderer seemed amused by the conversation. "Jotunheim is a very harsh place and to carry a child takes a lot of energy. So a pregnant Jotun experience constant hunger to prompt the mother to ingest enough food to sustain both."

"So if Loki wasn't a sorcerer he would have gained weight since there are plenty of food?"

"Possibly." The god of thunder took his laden plate back to the table, kissing black hair as he sat down. Steve smiled at the sight. He enjoyed seeing their obvious love for each other, even if he still struggled with how opinions on same-sex relationships had changed.

"You did a good thing, Tony", he told his friend.

"Oh you haven't seen the best of it yet."

* * *

 

The idea of a baby shower was still rather silly in his opinion but gathering together with friends while eating good food, to celebrate a new life in the making. That was something he could appreciate. While he had eaten his third serving of cake and other sweets - thank you Tony - the mountain of presents had dwindled until there only a few lefts. Clearly to big to bring over. Getting to his feet, with some help, Loki wadddled over. Someone had tried to cover the gifts with wrapping paper, leaving a rather haphazard effect. Yet when he opened the first big present it was a stroller. A stroller clearly handmade by Tony Stark himself. Surprisingly it wasn't way over the top on the verge of dangerous. Instead it was sleek, moveable and made to adjust as the child grew. 

Of course, it wouldn't be Tony if it didn't come with some high-tech equipment. Like special protective hood that not only protected against the weather but could withstand normal grade ballistics. It could also deploy a heavy defence grade armour to protect the baby from military grade ballistics. There were several other functions as well that wasn't as noticeable.

There were also a cot, also made by the inventor. It had special sensors that could screen the baby, checking for everyday things like a full diaper or hunger. The sensors could also pick up on fevers and nightmares. A detachable devise would allow them to leave Signe sleeping in one room while they were in another while still knowing her condition. The last gift was a high-tech changing table with an A.I. of its own Tony had named Liz. Liz was fairly advanced and while the A.I. was still only connected to the changing table the intention was to being the program to the stroller and cot as well.

"I looked at the market and nothing was good enough", the billionaire explained. "We are who we are and we tend to draw danger. Better safe than sorry. Keeping the kiddo safe and happy. Liz is separated from Jarvis just in case but they are able to communicate if needed."

"It is all good, Tony", Loki assured him. Not mentioning he had several spells that could do the same things. It never hurt to have more than one option after all. He could also sense that the materials used were adjusted to their increased body strength and weight. "Thank you. Truly." A kick from a tiny little foot knocked the air out his lungs. "Signe says thank you as well", he coughed hoarsely, enjoying the good natured laughter around him. For all that the other Realms looked down on Midgard and on the humans he had never met the same amount of kindness, compassion and resilience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, Swedish smorgasbord is eaten at special occasions and is reminiscent of a buffet. But no one can say it is particularly creative.
> 
> I don't speak Icelandic. I know Icelandic is often used as a substitute for Old Norse, which is sort of fair sense it is the closest to Old Norse. But Swedish, my own language is also derived from Old Norse with a different dialect as its basis. We have slightly different spelling and pronunciation of names of old Norse gods. Tor - Thor, Loki - Loke, Oden - Odin, Balder - Baldur. Tyr can also be spelled Tir. Valhall instead of Valhalla. And such.  
> In Swedish dotter so means daughter but it is rarely used in last names.
> 
> Fun fact: the Vikings were not Vikings. Viking was a job title, not a name of the people. A Viking was a raider and most of them came from Denmark or Norway. Swedish Norse men were mercenaries or merchants primarily even though Sweden had many of thepower centers during this time period. Archaeologists and historians calls this the late iron age, it lasted approximately from year 1000 a.c to 1500 a.c when the Nordic countries became more involved with the rest of the continent.


	15. Chapter 15

It started as a quiet day, the Team relaxing while Pepper and Natasha took Loki shopping. Things for the baby and for the mother-to-be. Thor had offered to join them without being bothered when they declined. The rest were taking it easy in the common room doing something they enjoyed. There had been a big fight just two days earlier with some strange thing that looked like giant head with limbs. Tony had had trouble because apparently the thing was a technopath and could control technology. Therefore, well earned rest.

" _Sir, there is a man in the lobby requesting to talk with the Avengers_ ", Jarvis said suddenly.

"And who is this guy?" Stark said distracted by his device.

" _He calls himself the sorcerer supreme, sir._ "

"Sounds fun, send him up."

"Are you sure, Tony?" Steve asked and looked up from his sketchbook. 

"Yeah yeah, all good. We can have pizza later."

"That's not what I said..."

The elevator plinged and soon there were joined by a peculiar man. He wore a blue coat and a red cloak, on his hands he had yellow gloves. A large necklace stood out. His dark hair and bears had white streaks in them. It was like he had a persona that said mysterious.

"Thor Odinson? My name is Doctor Stephen Strange. We have a need to talk." As the man spoke even Tony looked away from his device. Without being offered the man sat down in an armchair. "I'm keeping a watchlist of beings that poses a threat to Earth. Your brother Loki is on that list." Thor bristled at the words.

"Loki is not my brother", he said darkly. "And we have been here for over two years. You come now and spout this nonsense."

"Apologies, adopted brother was it?" Strange said in that condescending tone of voice. "He did bring an alien army to Earth. It would be preferable if he was taken away from this planet as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry but I can't stay quiet", Steve had that special frown of his. The one Tony called his "Captain America is disappointed in you" expression. "Loki is our friend and had been nothing but amenable since he came back. Also, it wouldn't be right to send him away."

"Do I have to remind you that Loki is an extremely talented manipulator, Captain."

Before anyone could answer the elevator plinged once more. They could hear the voices of two women and a man. Natasha, Pepper and Loki had returned at the worst possible time. It seemed that this wizard also could hear the distinctive male tenor. He raised his hands and began a gesture. Thor was not a mage or a sorcerer but he was the only one in his family who wasn't. He knew spell casting when he saw it. Flying forward he grabbed the wizard's hands in a tight grip, stopping whatever spell he intended.

"I will not allow you to do anything that could hurt him!" he growled.

* * *

 

It took effort to hide the winc as his poor hands was caught in the iron grip of the god of thunder. This was not how he expected the conversation to go. Stephen tried to show no expression on his face despite the hostility from the men. That Thor would perhaps defend his brother was not a surprise but that Tony Stark and Steve Rogers would also do so certainly was.

"Love? Are you in here?" The vibrant tenor was closer, followed by an odd shuffling sound. 

"Right here, Svass", Thor said. "You need to strengthen your wards." There was a pause and then a chuckle.

"I didn't know you could sense them", Loki's voice was suddenly just om Stephen's left side. He whipped his head in the direction and felt his jaw go slack. It was Loki, no doubt about it. Why the alien prince had a huge swollen magic and waddled like a duck he couldn't understand. "Who's this?"

"He seems to be a wizard, Hamilton. One with quite the opinion of you."

"Wizard? One of those sods pretending to do magic?"

"I am the Sorcerer Supreme and protector of the New York Sanctum Sanctorum", Stephen said indignantly. Earning a doubtful glance from the dark god who waddled over to the sofa and sat down.

"The Sorcerer Supreme of Midgard is a woman. A Celt known as the Ancient One", Loki said and then glanced at his brother. "Love, why are you holding his hands?"

"He intended to some kind of spell, aimed at you."

"Oh? Well, all my wards are working properly now and I would rather that my husband didn't held the hands of another man." Thor reluctantly let go of Stephen's hands and sat down beside his... what?

"Husband? What's with your stomach", he demanded.

"I don't appreciate your tone mister...?"

"It's doctor."

"Mister Doctor?"

"It's Strange... no. Not again. You did that on purpose."

"I am the god of mischief, Strange. You do well to remember that. As for my stomach, I'm pregnant - shapeshifter, don't bother - and Thor is indeed my husband. Originally arranged by Odin it is now our own."

"Pregnant? Through magic?"

"It certainly helped things along but as I am a creature of magic everything I do is influenced by my power."

"And who is the father?" Stephen swallowed at the glare he got. Despite his obvious lack of mobility Loki radiated threat and danger.

"Thor, of course you imbecile. My husband", the god hissed. "What did you come here to do, charlatan?"

"I'm not a charlatan, the Ancient One passed away a few years ago and I recently received the title. I came here because you are a threat and need to return to Asgard promptly."

"Won't happen Strange. The last time I was on Asgard I was poisoned while pregnant. My baby died because of it. And that was after I had been cleared of all charges."

That made Stephen pause. Loki's voice had wobbled when he spoke of his dead baby and his faced looked pinched. It was enough to convince him that the lost at least had been real. "He was cleared?" he asked Thor.

"Aye, it was discovered that Loki was held prisoner and tortured by the Titan Thanos prior to coming to Earth. His sceptre also influenced him. Despite all of this he threw the fight, losing on purpose while making it look like a real effort." The Thunderer had cradled his fellow god in his arms. "I regret not realising the strange strategy you were using. It should have told me you were not trying."

"Hush, love. We are past that. Besides, you and I never fought with the army together so you are unfamiliar with my military strategies." Then the Trickster actually kissed the other man on his lips. "In just a few weeks our beautiful girl will join us here. That's all that matters. Then we can start working on our herd of children." Thor laughed.

"You are heavily pregnant and still you talk about having a whole bunch of little ones."

"Of course, if Volstagg can have a hoard of children why couldn't we. The making part is fun after all." The assembled Avengers broke out in roars of laughter and Stark even did a thumbs up.

"Look, Oz", the billionaire said, "you probably had good intentions but Loki ain't going anywhere unless he himself wants to. He is no more a danger to Earth than I am."

"No, no" Loki said, smiling wickedly. "You are much more dangerous than I am. I might destroy New York on purpose, you would do it by accident." That caused another round of laughter. Stephen felt out of his depth. Oz? Like in the Wizard of Oz? Sighing he slumped. It had been easier to face Dormammu than attempting to talk to the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Did you know that the story of Ragnarok is likely based on a real event. Approximately 300 years before what is commonly known as the Viking age there was a massive volcanic eruption that caused big but temporary meteorological changes in northern Europe. A cloud of ash would cover the northern countries for about three years. This caused a three year long winter basically and constant darkness. The sources regarding this eruption are plenty and originates from southern Europe and Islamic countries of the time.  
> The three year long winter and darkness is mentioned in the predictions about Ragnarok. This has led archaeologists and anthropologists to believe that Ragnarok started out as a story about what happened and in time morphed into a warning of the future. It makes you wonder what other stories was based on real events that in time became myths.


	16. Chapter 16

Loki felt his whole body go still when a wetness crawled down his legs. Panic seized him and a whimper escaped his lips. The others noticed of course and turned to him.

"Svass? Is everything alright?" Thor asked with concern.

"My legs..."

"Your legs?" Bruce walked up to him. "Oh! It seems like your water just broke."

"My water? What do you mean broke? Can it be fixed?"

The scientist smiled gently while placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It means you are going into labour. The baby is coming."

That didn't particularly calm him but he let himself be guided to the medical floor and changed into some kind of gown. Banner performed some kind of examination. "You are definitely in labour, I can see the contractions. You don't feel anything? No discomfort? No pain?"

"What would you call the squeezing feeling?"

"That would be the contractions. So no pain?"

Loki didn't feel any pain. His tolerance was very high and despite the discomfort it wasn't bad. Bruce suggested that he should try to walk around until the squeezing became more frequent or he started feeling pain. He was to drink or eat shaved ice. Thor helped him walk up and down the corridor of the medical floor. Like he had been instructed, he focused on breathing.

"You are doing wonderful, love."

"I fear the hard part is yet to come..."

"Aye. Have you told Bruce about..."

"Yes, a couple of weeks back we sat down and talked through the delivery. He promised he won't cut the cord unless it is necessary to save her life."

"An agreeable arrangement."

"I thought so as well."

The hours ticked by slowly. Their friends would drop by from time to time. Some brought food and drinks, others brought some simple entertainment. Every hour Bruce would repeat his examination and clock the frequency of the contractions. It wasn't until six hours later that the first painful squeeze occured. Loki groaned, swaying on his feet. His lovely husband hurriedly brought him to the hospital bed and called for Bruce. The god of mischief had heard women in labour cursing their husbands as they wallowed in pain. He didn't feel such sentiments. This was their baby that they had longed for. He wanted this child, badly. Thor could put a hundres babies in him and he would still not blame his husband or curse him. But he didn't think poorly of women who lashed out in pain. After all, he had done so at times even if the pain then had not been physical. 

This was pain he knew would lead to happiness. For that sake he could weather anything.

* * *

He used the towel to dry of some of the sweat adorning his husband's face. When needed he nudged a spoonful of shaved ice into his mouth. Loki was nearing the end of his labour and soon he would need to push. While Thor was worried Bruce had assured him that the Trickster was actually doing well. Since he wasn't nearly in as much pain as women usually were. The baby was also doing fine.

"Alright Loki, I'm going to need you to push on my count okay. One, two, three", the scientist coached reassuringly as the black-haired god pushed. "Good, stop. Breath. And on my count - one two three."

This repeated over and over. Thor tried to helplessly offer comfort and encouragement. This was a battle he couldn't fight. A sheen of sweat layered the pale skin. Their hands were connected, holding on tightly.

"You are doing great, Loki. I can see the head. One two three push. Good! And breathe. One two three push!"

"Soon love, soon our daughter is here", Thor mumbled, kissing his temple. In what felt like forever he watched and waited. Then, at last, a loud indignant cry pierced the room. Gently Bruce laid the fluid-covered baby on Loki's chest. A small blanket was placed on top of her so she wouldn't get cold. And the mighty god of thunder was crying. He was looking at the most beautiful little baby girl in existence. Her crying had seized and she lay quiet while Loki talked softly to her. The god of mischief barely noticed the delivery of the placenta. As they had agreed, Banner waited till then before cutting the cord.

"You never told me why you felt this was important", he said calmly, without judgement.

"Our mother, who is the goddess of motherhood, told us that the placenta contains a couple cups worth of blood. For an adult the amount isn't much but for a baby it is. By waiting the baby has time to receive those cups of blood", the Trickster mumbled. "It will make the baby healthier and decrease the risk of disease."

Just then Signe opened her eyes to peer at her parents. While she was still completely bald safe for some puffs of soft hair her eyes were very clear. They were neither blue like his own or green like Loki. Instead they were best described as teal. And they were beautiful. Thor got the honour of giving his daughter her first bath and dressed her in a tiny onesie after putting on a diaper. He then returned her to her mother's chest. With the use of his shapeshifting and magic Loki was able to breastfeed. Within the minute she was suckling away happily.

"She's perfect", his husband said with a voice filled with love.

"Aye, that she is", Thor agreed. Neither noticed Bruce leaving the little family on their own, going to inform the others that the baby had been safely delivered. Their focus was solely on the little miracle in their arms.


	17. Chapter 17

The new resident of Avengers Tower was basically glued to her parents. Or rather, they were glued to her. If Loki wasn't holding her Thor did, they even held her as she slept. What Tony couldn't understand was how the two gods could look more refreshed than him. Wasn't new parents supposed to be sleep deprived messes.

"That's because we actually sleep when we can" the god of mischief said while nursing. "You on the other hand act as if sleep is evil and something to be avoided at all cost."

"Do you know how much time we waste on sleeping?"

"I also know humans can die if they go too long without sleep. You become quite the loon when you haven't slept", Loki lifted his daughter to his shoulder and rubbed her back till she let out a big burp. "You eat like you father, eating more than seems possible and end every meal with a burp." His tone was so besotted it wasn't even funny. Signe let out a giggle and fell asleep promptly. 

"You know, I thought she would be blue."

"She can probably become blue if she touches really cold ice but I'm a shapeshifter. This form is Asgardian. My Jotun heritage is part of my core, that's all."

"Cool, no pun intended. Well, the little princess has disappeared to land of dreaming and I don't want to wake her up. Holler if you guys need anything, alright?"

"We will, thank you Tony."

As Tony was making his way down to the lab he crossed path with Thor. "Baby Mama is in the living room."

"Thanks, friend."

"I don't think I ever could have your patience man. How long is it since you got laid?" Silently he was cursing his lack of filter, who would want to be reminded of a serious dry spell. To his surprise Thor gave him an amused smile.

"Three weeks ago", the god of thunder said, still smiling. Three weeks ago? But that's was when Loki was still... "Pregnancy did nothing to hamper our love making, Tony. I would say it is the opposite. My beautiful husband, heavy with my child, that was more than enough."

That made it official. Tony had no idea how to be in a serious relationship. Poor Pepper. He should try to do something for her. A giant teddy? Nah. Strawberries dipped in chocolate. Right allergies... a nice dinner? Yeah, that sounds good.

* * *

 

She felt nervous in a way she hadn't since she first stepped onto the train ground. Coming to Midgard again felt like a bad  omen but it was the easiest way of telling the princes of Asgard. Sif was welcomed easily enough by a mortal who let her into the tower. She had expected Loki to have recover, she had not expected him to cradle a baby in his arms. The child couldn't be more than a few weeks old and as the female warrior was guided inside the babe was suckling away happily on Loki's chest. Looking up the god of mischief gave her a big smile.

"Thor will join us shortly", he said. "This is Signe. Isn't she beautiful?"

"She is... Loki, no one on Asgard is aware that you ave given birth."

"I have shielded this place and is cloaked from view. Only mother's scrying is allowed and I'm certain she knows." Probably, the Queen had always had a sharp eye for her sons. Still, it was rather shocking to see her friend as a parent. A large hand landed on her shoulder, making her jump. Thor laughed warmly yet more quiet than he used to.

"Sif!" he greeted in a low voice. "Good to see you. Have you been introduced to the future Queen of Asgard?"

"Let her breath love, she just arrived and probably have news for us." Loki lifted the baby to his shoulder so she could burp. Thor went over, sat down and was carefully handed their daughter. Sif had never seen her old friend handle anything with such care and tenderness before. His hold was solid yet gentle. Little Signe babbled at her father who let her play with one thick finger. The Trickster watched them with so much love she hated that she had a duty to do.

Sitting down she began telling them of Asgard. The search for the assassin, finding him, Odin sparing his life only for him to be poisoned in his cell. Suspicion a constant and fears rising. Other Realms keeping a distance. Frigga trying to keep things from falling apart but lacking the authority to do anything. She told them about Odin's increasing erratic behaviour, mood swings, forgetfulness, violent outbursts and inappropriate words spoken. Him saying one thing only to say the opposite later. It made his rulings uncertain and irrational. 

"That sounds like dementia", a voice said suddenly. Sif felt like she had jumped out of her skin. She had failed to notice that the mortals had joined them. The man who had spoken was short and tired-looking. He adjusted a strange contraption on his nose.

"Dementia?" Loki asked. "Is it an illness?"

"Sort of. It is a deterioration of the brain and brain functions. Specifically the cognitive functions. The ones that allows us to think and act", the mortal said. "People can react very differently but patients with dementia tend to become a danger to themselves and others. Elderly people are the most afflicted."

"How long can the illness last?" Thor asked. "How do you cure it?"

"There is no cure... there are some things that can help ease the symptoms but either way, there is no reversal. The patients might end up in a vegetative state before they die or they retain some lucidity till the very end."

"What is your suggestion, Bruce?" The Trickster asked. "What is the best way to deal with this?"

"I'd say it would best to remove him from any position that allows his behaviour to affect others. Then have someone with him at all time", the man hesitated. "Dementia comes slowly. It is possible that if it is dementia that it has caused your father's actions towards you over the last few years. Depending on the onset it could go back even further."

The female warrior glanced at the mortal, unsure how to handle this man. Both princes asked him some more questions and answered a few of their own. Then Loki turned to her, straightening and putting on his most royal expression. "Sif, you will return to Asgard and on our behalf you will summon the High Council", her eyes widened. The High Council consisted of the most powerful people in all the Realms. Only they had the power to rival the All-Father. "Odin All-Father shall be removed from official authority while retaining all his titles due to illness of the mind. In the meantime Queen Frigga will act as his regent till that he regains full health or passes. Crown Prince Thor and myself will remain on Midgard in order to ensure the continued safety of our current heir and any heirs born during our duration on this realm. We will return when the conditions of the Queen's regnancy has been fulfilled. If her regnancy ends due to the All-Father's passing, we will fulfill our duty as King and King Regent of Asgard."

Looking at Thor she got a firm nod. They were both invoking their authority, allowing them to overrule Odin in some degree. "How much authority will the All-Mother hold?" she asked.

"She will hold the same authority as the All-Father currently holds", this came from the Thunderer. "As his regent, his power will be her power."

"I will need proof that I speak on your behalf..." Loki waved his hand, a tendril of green light touched her wrist. A symbol combining Mjolnir and Jormungand - Thor's and Loki's crests - imprinted on her arm. The rune for fire underscored the combined crest, something only the god of mischief could accomplish as the rune blazed brightly without burning. People tended to forget that the Trickster held dominion over fire as well as mischief and chaos. No one would dare to question her borrowed authority with the crest and the rune. She rose, bowed deeply three times and left, hopeful for the first time in almost three years. Praying to the Norns she hoped that their home wouldn't shatter. If it did, she was glad that her dearests friends and their daughter was as far away as possible.

* * *

 

Lying in bed and watching Signe's chest rise and fall steadily as she slept in her cot was a source on enormous happiness for Loki. The only thing better was when Thor was spooning him and watched the baby with him. Like they did this evening. He loved the warmth on his back, the strong arms holding close, some lazy kisses and soft murmurs of adoration. Together they looked at their sleeping daughter, soon to join her in rest.

"Do you really think a sickness might be behind Odin's behaviour?" He asked quietly, his husband thought for a moment.

"Honestly, it doesn't matter he failed us, failed you, long before all this. I love you. I love our daughter. To me, that's all that matters. Odin does not."

Loki teared up. Turning he snuggled into the embrace of his husband. Thor held him close, caressing his hair, drying away the tears without a word. He pressed their foreheads together, they breathed in unison. The feeling of sameness, of safety and reassurance. Of love and complete devotion. They kissed and allowed themselves to fall asleep. Safe. Content. Happy.


	18. Chapter 18

For a babe that couldn't walk Signe could crawl at a remarkable speed. Unless she was in her play pen she needed constant supervision. Thankfully that wasn't much of a problem in a Tower with six people and an omnipresent A.I. At six month she was the favourite among all the Avengers. The news about Thor and Loki being married had trickled out somehow, the few pictures of their daughter had managed to capture the heart of the public. Despite this she was perfectly safe. Loki still had a cruel streak and when a careless villain threatened his baby he went nuts. Since then all the usual freaks and enemies would flee at the mere hint of his presence. Sometimes his name was enough.

The god himself didn't pay any attention to the noise. This afternoon he had taken Signe to the park, spreading a blanket on the grass and let her play happily. It was a sunny day and a pleasant breeze made the trees whisper softly. Thor had been very unhappy about being dragged to Shield for a briefing instead of being able to join them. It didn't affect the weather though. The mortals thought his emotions and bad weather were connected. They were not. Just like Loki wasn't responsible for all mischief and chaos in the world. Signe laughed loudly as she played with her newest toy, a present from Frigga. Things had calmed down considerably in Asgard. Eir, upon hearing of the mortals' theory, had examined Odin's brain. Finding signs of deterioration in his mind. That had been enough to remove him from actual power.

A shadow fell over the blanket. Looking up Loki saw a woman standing over them. She was blonde, hair in a ponytail and her teeth were unnaturally white. The woman was smiling widely. A bit to wide. Lifting Signe to his lap he kept his eyes on the blonde.

"Hi! Oh my gooosh! She is just soooo cute!" The overly happy tone was grating and irritated him. "That's Thor's daughter right? The Avenger? God of Thunder. OMG. That's so neat." Holding a tighter grip on his baby he stood, not wanting her looming over them.

"That is none of your business, mortal. I would ask you to leave me and my daughter alone", he said in a calm but stern voice. "You are disturbing us."

For some reason the woman just laughed and then called some other people over. They were like a flock of lookit having found prey. Five women looking almost identical closed in on them. The same blonde hair, the same hairstyle and the same to white teeth. Even the same too wide smiles. Their Alfa turned to them and gestured to Signe.

"Look, it is Thor's baby! Isn't she just adorable! What a lucky woman that got to have a god in bed!" She twittered in her annoying voice. Loki bristled. He disliked her tone more than her words. "Oh, we need to take pictures with her! Perhaps by the fountain?"

"Absolutely not", the Trickster said while glaring at them. And they ignored him. The situation was unreal. Then the woman stretched out her hands as if to take his daughter from his arms. He could easily hold on but didn't want Signe to be hurt. It was easier to take a few steps back while shielding his baby.

"Oh, don't act like that. She's an Avenger baby you know. We pay for the Avengers through our taxes."

"She is the future Queen of Asgard!" Loki growled. "And the one paying for the Avengers is Tony Stark, no one else."

Again the laughter, this time joined by the flock. By now the god was thinking of simply teleporting away but he would have to leave their things. Again the woman reached for Signe, he sidestepped her and lightly, very very lightly, slapped her hand away.

"What's with you! You are just a sitter, don't act so self-important. We just want to take pictures with her." At this moment a seventh woman joined them. Although girl was probably more accurate. She was at least a decade younger than the other women. Her clothing was different and she wore a braid rather than a ponytail. Upon seeing him her eyes widened. She recognised him then. Taking in the situation she paled visibly. 

"Erm... you are Prince Loki, right? Of Asgard?" Her voice was soft, timid. "She is beautiful, you most be proud."

The Alfa glared at the girl who shrank. "Don't be silly. All that is just a gimmick so that the mom won't be exposed." Loki was grateful Signe didn't understand what was happening. She was starting to fall asleep against his chest,  blissfully unaware of the commotion. They had started to draw attention. Others had to have recognised him, several people had their phones out. Either taking pictures or speaking in them repeatedly. He felt nervous. Going all out on a villain was one thing. One mistake in this situation and things could get ugly. For him.

"Lady, I will ask you again to leave me and my daughter alone", he said in clear, carrying voice. Allowing others to hear him without shouting. That round of laughter again. Suddenly the woman moved and snatched Signe from his arms. Having been ruthlessly woken from her nap and taken from her mother the little girl screamed at the top of her lungs. Small arms stretched for him. The woman didn't even hold her properly, holding her under her armpits an letting her dangle.

"Give back my daughter!" Now he was starting to loose his grip on his rationality. He held out his arms toward his baby but the vulture lifted her out his way, a smug smile on her face. The girl looked horrified and even the flock seemed uncomfortable with their Alfa. Onlookers was shouting at the horrid woman to give back the screaming child. But she, of horror of horror, tucked little Signe under her arm as one would a small animal. She even petted the crying baby's head, attempting to walk off. Loki sprung into action. Gripping her free arm tightly he forced her to stop and shrieked, filled with panic. "Give back my baby!" Loud sirens was coming closer. He had stopped caring, he just wantes his poor girl back in his arms.

* * *

 

"The fuck?" Of all the reasons Tony could have been asked to come to a police station this was not one he imagined. Not when Loki was involved. The god of mischief was clutching his daughter close to his chest, his eyes not leaving a cackle of blonde, middle-aged women with to much money they didn't earn. A police officer looked very uncomfortable. Which was understandable. One women wanted Loki kicked off Earth because he hurt her wrist. Only, he only did that because the crazy chick had tried to kidnap Signe or something. There were plenty of witnesses in his favour and even videos. Only crazy lady was wife to some important politician so they couldn't let it go either. 

Well, he was The Tony Stark. Pepper was already on the case, pulling strings and bringing on the whole legal team of Stark Industries. Another officer entered the large room followed by the god of thunder. Thor took one look at his shaken spouse before folding husband and daughter into his arms. Crazy lady blanched a bit at the sight. The gods held a whispered conversation. Turning to the cackle the Thunderer was not happy.

"Did you take my daughter out of my husband's arms and held her like a toy?" he said darkly. 

"We just wanted a photograph", another woman said. "That's all."

"My husband had declined that request had he not? Yet you still decided to take our daughter? Taking a child is a very serious offence on Asgard."

"Here to Point Break", Tony said and turned back to the officer. "The way I see it, Loki acted like any parent would if they thought their child was in danger. In fact, he held back. Her wrist is bruised, not broken or crushed. We are talking about the guy that made scrap metal out of Doom bots in about ten minutes."

A man hustled himself in despite several police officers trying politely to stop him. He went directly to crazy lady who immediately whimpered about her arm. Spinning the man opened his mouth, spotted them, and stopped.

"Stark? What are you doing here?" he said.

"I'm their legal representative since they are not citizens of Earth", Tony said with a shit eating grin. "Apparently wifey over there thought it was okay to kidnap little kiddos from their parent in broad daylight." It was Colm, he had asked Tony for a donation of his election campaign in exchange for a contract about clean energy throughout the country. It was obvious he now could see that money walking away. Not to mention a PR nightmare.

"Honey?" Colm asked in a strained voice. "What is he talking about?"

"I just wanted to take a picture of the Avenger baby but that awful man refused to comply", crazy lady said. "He should just have handed her over and all would have been fine."

"Dear, as the caretaker he had the right to refuse you."

"Did you just call my husband a caretaker", Thor almost roared, arms still around his family. "Loki carried our daughter in his womb and gave birth to her. This vile woman snatched her from his arms and intended to walk off."

"By Loki do you mean..." Colm looked decidedly sick.

"Your wife have manage to pissing of two gods and you are following suit", Tony said. "I have plenty of proof that Loki is the mother. And there are plenty of witnesses backing him up."

"He hurt my wife..."

"She's alive. The last guy who even mentioned baby goddess' name ended up as a splat on the ground. Granted he actually threatened her but still. People are surprisingly unwilling to risk the wrath of a god who holds dominion over chaos."

Colm swallowed. This was looking really bad certainly and Tony had so much fun. He didn't like the man and had looked for an excuse to refuse the donation. Having him take office would have been intolerable.

"We could press charges against your wife", he mused. "But that seems troublesome and I rather avoid trouble. What you say big guy?"

"I demand recompense", Thor said. "She could have seriously hurt my daughter." Hurting a baby stronger than a full grown man? Not that he intended to argue.

"Colm? We could settle this out of court or there will be a full on legal battle. It is up to you."

"I will have my lawyer contact you..."

Shrugging Tony turned to the officers and asked if they could leave. They could. In the waiting room there were an assorted group of people chatting. The group hushed as they entered, eyes drawn to the divine trio. Right. Best to defuse things right away.

"I would like it to be known that the Avengers are not public property. Neither are our families, our friends or our pets. We are people who are risking our lives for your safety by choice. We don't receive any compensation. In fact Stark Industries pay for repairs caused by our battles." He declared. "Yes, Thor and Loki are a married couple. Yes, they are both biological parents to their baby. It's magic, don't bother question it. Trust me, it is asking for a headache. When in public we do request to be left alone."

A young man raised his hand hesitantly. Nodding Tony signalled he could ask his question. "I'm just wondering if that sick, entitled, bitch is going to jail. What she did was the worst crap I've ever seen. Like, who does that?" Several people agreed loudly. It occurred that these people wasn't here to gloat or enjoy the commotion caused by the Avengers. They were here because they wanted to be sure Loki wasn't in trouble for acting as anyone would in his situation. They supported him. Some of the teens even approached the Trickster asking for an autograph. The concept was foreign to the god but he gave them a glowing rune on their bits of paper. That seemed to be even better. The girls cooed over Signe but didn't touch her or take photos.

Tony smiled at the scene. He had a feeling the young god of mischief would face fewer detractors after today.

* * *

 

Unsurprisingly the whole thing ended up on the news. With so many witnesses with phones within reach it was inevitable. Early on Stark had taught the Avengers that it was always better to follow the news about them rather than being surprised or unprepared. Even if unpleasant they avoided more trouble that way. That might be the case but Thor had convinced Loki to go to bed early, taking Signe with him. Instead the Thunderer was seated together with his friends watching the reports.

"Confrontation between a woman and a god over a baby in a public park", the male anchor said. "According to people who were on the scene a middle-aged woman had an argument with the Norse god of mischief over a small child."

"Indeed", his female co-anchor said. "Further witnesses identify the woman as Claudia Colm, wife of senator John Colm. Senator Colm reportedly intended to run for president in the upcoming election. It is said that the baby in question is the rumoured daughter of our visiting deities."

"Our reporter interviewed one of th witnesses."

The screen changed to show another person holding a mic and standing with another person. "A showdown between human and god or just a shitty person and a panicked parent? I'm standing here in the park. You saw the whole thing?"

"Yeah. I knew it was Loki as soon as I saw him but like, I didn't feel bothered or worried. He had his baby with him so I figured it was just an outing you know. Then this woman comes up to him and starts bothering him. He asks her to leave them alone and she just laughs. Then she asks her friends to come over and starts demanding taking pictures with the little girl. Loki is not having it and continues to refuse. I swear he stopped several attempts by this lady from just taking the kid. Everytime he called the baby his daughter they just laughed. I'm not to sure about the whole exchange but suddenly she has snatched the baby right out his arms and she seriously held the girl like a small dog or something. Under her arm while the poor thing is bawling her eyes out. Then the woman just begins to walk away, with the baby. Man, I can't blame Loki for just jumping at her. He manage to get his baby back just as the police arrives. Apparently he accidentally hurt the woman when he grabbed her but seriously, she had just taken his kid. Had it been my child I would have knocked a few teeth out."

"Wow", the male anchor said. "This is a big issue."

"Many people are in fact rallying behind the alien prince stating he acted in defence of his child. Something many can identify with. Thousands of people are protesting attempts to vilify the god of mischief for showing parental instincts. They point to the face that attacks on New York has dwindled since his return." The female anchor said.

"You would think they would remember who attacked the first time around!"

"Well Benjamin, it seems that there is evidence that Loki acted under severe duress during the Battle of New York. He has been freed of all charges and some claim he was a hero, throwing the fight."

"I guess that's what you can expect from a god of chaos, eh. What do you think Kathy?"

"I think there is a lot we don't know about our Asgardian protectors. In the meantime Claudia Colm is potentially facing jail time. She has been charged with multiple offences including harassment and child endangerment. Regardless if our divine parents press charges themselves or not the prosecution will follow through on the charges."

"What does this mean", Thor said, frowning.

"It means, Zeus, that we have won. And the public opinion of Loki has skyrocketed. They love him. His very human reaction has made people forgive him completely."

Thor shook his head. He really didn't understand humans but if it meant that Midgard approved of his husband he would take it. And he would never allow Shield to stop him from joining his family on another outing. Not after today.


	19. Chapter 19

_Colm, Claudia age 44 is convicted of the following crimes_

  * _Harassment_
  * _Assault_
  * _Child endangerment_
  * _Kidnapping of child_
  * _Resisting arrest_
  * _Obstruction of justice_
  * _Violence towards an officer_



_Verdict: four years in state prison without probation. Furthermore shall mrs. Colm pay 10 000 dollars to his Highness Prince Loki of Asgard and 5000 dollars to her Highness Princess Signe of Asgard. Failure to pay the restitution will be met with further consequences._

* * *

 

It was hard to believe that their little girl would soon be one year old. Things had been calm after the incident with that crazy woman. Turned out people had a lot of compassion for parents, as long as the parents acted with decency of course. Signe was currently having the time of her life playing with her honorary uncles and aunt. Giving Thor and Loki some alone time. Digging his heels into his husband's lower back he made a rather dirty sound. It had been a while since they had the opportunity for more than a quickie and some kisses. Loki was thankful to have such good friends that he could rely on.

Thor's beard tickled as he kissed his neck, their bodies rocking with the force of their movements. Big warm hands caressed his skin lovingly. He dug his fingers into blonde hair, enjoying the sensation. A well aimed thrust caused him to let out a near shout of pleasure followed by whimper. Warm lips was on his. As their climax crashed through them he almost blacked out because of its intensity.

"Are you well love?" Thor said in an amused voice.

"Mmm... quite." A low chuckle answered him. A big hand was placed on his cheek, thumb caressing idly. It was such a happy feeling, being like this, that he felt himself tear up. Embarrassed, Loki buried his face in Thor's shoulder. His husband held him close. They shifted to lay side by side, enjoying the rare peace and quiet.

"Our beautiful girl turns one in just a few weeks", the Trickster mused.

"Aye, we need to celebrate her", the Thunderer said.

"Not to much, she wouldn't remember anyway. It would be more for us than her."

"You still dream of a brood?"

"Why shouldn't I? Having a big, loving family. Sounds wonderful."

"And what about rivalry for the throne?"

"That would be our duty to defuse. If we don't create a need of our approval and treat them fairly I don't think we will have a problem."

"Not telling them they were all born to be king and queens while favouring only one?"

Loki gave him a light punch as they laughed together. Truly, despite everything that he had gone through, having Thor made it all worth it. He smiled slyly. "I can't make babies on my own", he said. "Why don't you help me?"

In response he was kissed deeply, rolled onto his back and soon their bodies were joined together once more.

* * *

 

It was lonely, being in Asgard on her own. Her husband had been moved to a country estate in order to preserve peace. There had been attempts are reinstating his official position even though his mental state was growing worse. Sending him away had proved to benefit all parties involved. Still, that didn't make Frigga less lonely. Her family was so far away. She understood why her sons kept their distance and didn't take any chances. But she missed them. There was no way to leave Asgard even for a short visit. Not even to meet her grandchild. Cleaning up the mess that Odin had left behind took all her time. That included relations with other Realms.

"Your Majesty? King Helblindi has arrived and is waiting for you", a guard announced.

"Thank you, Torleif", she said. "I will be there shortly." Collecting herself she walked to the meeting room. She hoped that by meeting the Jotun king as an equal that they might hold a productive discussion. Entering the first thing she noticed was that Helblindi was shorter than she had expected. He was still looming over her but not horribly so.

"Your majesty, I hope you have found your accommodations acceptable", she said.

"Thank you, All-Mother", the Jotun answered. "They have been far better than I expected. There is one thing I wish to inquire about before anything else."

"Of course, please, sit." Frigga gestured to the large chair, a remnant from before the war. She sank down into her own chair.

"My question is in regard to Prince Loki. Rumour has it that he is a son of Leufey. Is this true."

"I fear so. At the end of the war the All-Father found an abandoned babe in a temple. It was the size of an Aesir so he assumed the child had been left there to die. The boy had Leufey's markings."

"I see", Helblindi sighed sadly. "I had heard stories of my older brother but believed them to be false. It saddens my heart that he ended up causing so much destruction. Where is he now?"

"He's on Midgard", Frigga said. Older brother? So Loki was the actual heir to Jotunheim. She wondered if Odin had known that.

"On Midgard? Why would he be there?"

"How much do you know about what happened after the Bifrost was destroyed?" she asked.

"Very little. I heard Loki thwarted the Mad Titan but beyond that. Not very much."

"Are you aware that shortly after Thanos was driven back Thor and Loki was wedded?"

Helblindi looked astonished. "I did not know that. Why? Were they not raised as brothers?"

"They were. Our people wanted Loki to be fully recognised as a member of our family. Odin didn't want to do the blood ceremony."

"So instead he decided to create a marriage instead. Foolish old man indeed." The Jotun king shook his head. "What was he thinking?"

Frigga couldn't help but smile. "I think he regretted his decision when the two actually accepted and enjoyed their marriage. They are very happy together, they even have a daughter."

At that, the giant king roared with laughter and didn't ask anymore questions. Instead they began discussing more pressing subjects. Among those the Casket of Ancient Winters. She intended to return it in time. It was about time.

* * *

 

A very happy and a very sleepy little birthday girl willingly went to bed surrounded by her new plushies. There were nights when she shares their bed, usually after a nightmare, but Thor suspected she wouldn't wake up this night. Going to his own bed he was met with sight of his beautiful husband reading while waiting for him. Heat surged through him and without thinking he threw off his clothes. Loki had an amused expression as Thor climbed on top of him, setting the book aside.

"Someone is eager", he chuckled, moving the blanket to the side.

"You are just so beautiful and perfect", the Thunderer mumbled, kissing his way up long, pale legs. Licking and nibbling at the firm flesh. He then found himself between his husband's legs, the treasure right before his eyes. The sound Loki made as he took him in his mouth was pure joy to his ears. Letting his tongue travel the lenght, sucking gently. As he felt his husband tremble on the verge of completion he moved on. Playing some with his nipples, chuckling at the growls and whimpers. Then, finally he seated himself. By then Loki's patience had run out. He managed to push them so that he was on top. Slightly crazed from being denied climax he rode Thor in frantic bounces. Setting a far more hectic pace than the Thunderer would have done. Slamming himself down hard.

In the end Loki pushed them through three rounds before collapsing on top of his husband. From the whimpers and feeble movements the god of mischief wasn't satisfied yet. It was not strange or uncommon. They were gods, their stamina was far better than any human and barely needed time before recovering. Turning them over, Thor kept their bodies connected and thrusted leisurely. Because sometimes the ending was less interesting than the journey. From the pleased sigh he could tell Loki agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that really bothers me when it comes to fanfiction is the amount of people who seems to think that spanking is cute. Like seriously thinking hurting a child is cute. Granted, my country was the first to ban corporal punishment and outright making it a crime. But I can't find a good reason for hitting a child and seeing stories that almost romanticize that sort of thing... yeah, that disturbs me greatly.


	20. Chapter 20

If there was one thing people across the universe had in common it was jumping to conclusions. With most evildoers deciding it was wiser to find something less nefarious to do the Avengers found themselves requested to help in a different way. This usually took the form of search and rescue, helping after natural disasters or tackling different terrorist groups. Their different skills and abilities was suited for a range of different things. Less common was the requests for Loki's help. Not only was he not part of the Avengers but he also had a tendency to find out the real reason for the request. If you had bad intentions, you could find yourself on the receiving end of the Trickster's wrath. 

Being known as a god of thunder, Thor had been requested to help sort out some extreme weather. Something he gladly did. Moving heavy rains from a flooded region to one experiencing a heavy draught was not a problem. Making hurricanes less destructive and defusing a couple of tornadoes? Piece of cake. No, the problem was that when they found out he was also a fertility god they wanted him to do things he couldn't. As a secondary power it was also less potent. Most importantly, he couldn't make something fertile without there being a potential for fertility. A good example was helping Loki grow a permanent womb and ovaries. Beyond being a sorcerer and a shapeshifter he was also a Frost Giant. Apparently all male Jotun had the potential of growing a female reproductive system if there were a lack of female Jotun. Something Thor had not known, Helblindi of Jotunheim had told Frigga on one of his diplomatic missions. It explained a lot. Either way, there had been something for him to work with.

The humans wanted him to give fertility where there was none. Thor was not Frey, the god of abundance, spring, summer, harvest, peace and several more things. As a nature god the Vanir was very powerful but far from an Aesir. Yes, Frey could have made things grow from barren ground or make a barren womb fertile. Thor... could not. He could encourage growth that already existed, he could remove obstructions from someone who otherwise was fertile. He could Kickstarter fertility in someone who would have been so sooner or later. Not wanting to disappoint desperate people, he did what he could. The small nudges in the weather would have to do the rest.

A whole week of running around trying to help later he dragged his exhausted body into the apartment he shared with Loki and their daughter. Looking up his husband wrinkled his nose.

"You need a shower and then a bath", he said. "I will put Signe down for a nap, then I will join you." The little girl seemed close to sleep so it would probably not take very long. Somehow she seemed to understand that sleep was precious and should not be wasted. Thor cheered up at the prospect of some quality time with his love. Fifteen minutes later or so the two were sitting in the large tub, relaxing together.

"You seem exhausted", Loki said, leaning against him.

"I am. I feel drained."

"You have overdone it, you magic is depleted and need time to regenerate. Rest, plenty of food and some easy task to spend time with. Playing with your daughter is probably a good idea."

Thor smiled, yes playing with Signe would be a wonderful way to relax. She couldn't talk but that didn't stop her from being verbal. Already she was trying to walk. He looked down. Loki was always alluring but Loki with wet hair was impossible to resist. Startling the black-haired god he grabbed his face and him a long and filthy kiss. Easing up a bit so they could both breath for a few seconds he then pressed his lips back. When they broke of this time Loki was gasping for breath and his cheeks slightly red. The Thunderer could also see his very awake member. He lifted his love up on the edge of the tub.

"Th...Thor..." still panting slightly the god of mischief let out a startled moan as Thor swallowed him down. With his own erection throbbing painfully he straightened and plunged in. Their voices echoed in the enclosed room, mingling with splashes of water and the slapping of skin against skin.

Unfortunately the heat soon became to much for Loki. Thor had to carry him to the bed, fetch a glass of water and fan him gently. "I'm sorry love", he said dismayed. "I got to eager."

"Don't apologise", the Trickster admonished. "I wanted it just as much as you. I've just been a bit faint lately. Probably lack of sleep, Signe has missed you. And so have I."

"Faint? Have you seen Banner?"

"Yes, but he also thought it was just fatigue. It has been warm lately."

Varm? They were weeks into Autumn and it had started to become really cold. He would have to keep an eye on his husband in case he had fallen sick.

* * *

 

If asked he would admit it. Or perhaps he would admit anyway. He was staring. At Loki. More specifically he was staring at the god's stomach. Tony scratched his head. He had to be mistaken, right. There was no way he could be seeing things right. Just then though the Trickster took of his sweater, leaving only a thin tank top. Which made things more visible...

"You are becoming fat", he blurted out. Everyone looked at him, noticing the direction of his gaze and a very angry Loki was glaring at him.

"I'm not getting fat! I'm a sorcerer, I can't get fat", he hissed.

"Well, your stomach says otherwise. It's pouting real nice." The engineer gestured. Still glaring the god looked down at his stomach... and furrowed his brows. "See. Your stomach is getting rounded."

"That is odd..."

Thor went to his husband and placed his hands on the rounded flesh. "I can't feel anything strange", he said. "But Loki is right, he can't get fat."

"I could use the ultrasound", Bruce offered. "Just in case."

Agreeing that was the best course of action they trudged down to the medical floor and loki hopped up on the examination bed. The scientist fiddled with the equipment for a bit, pressing the wand against the Trickster's abdomen. A look of surprise flared on his face. Turning the screen he showed them the ultrasound.

"This", he said, "is one baby. And this is another baby. Congratulations, you are carrying twins."

Loki's mouth fell open. Thor looked dumbstruck. They sputtered at the same time, clearly overwhelmed.

"How could I not sense that?" The god of thunder exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant?!"

"I take it this was not planned... yes Loki, you are pregnant. There is only one amniotic sac so it is possible that they are monozygotic twins. Meaning the embryo split in two and started developing as two individuals instead of one. If they are monozygotic twins their DNA will be identical." Bruce explained.

"Just say identical twins, man", Clint grumbled. "No need for the whole science talk."

"How soon can you know?" Natasha asked curiously. Bruce shrugged uncertain. The conversation between the resident gods caught Tony's attention. He could only hear fragments of their whispers.

"... magic has been exhausted. That's probably why."

"... is it possible?"

"... not sure. Could be through..."

"... di would know more. But if Jotun..."

"... makes sense. It was part..."

Tony sighed, he didn't understand half of what he heard. Either way, Loki was pregnant again. Not getting fat. With twins at that. Good thing there were plenty of space.

Oh no... the god of mischief would become constantly hungry again and breaking down in tears if someone ate his food. Better have Jarvis keeping an ear on things. And bring the pregnant god to an all-you-can-eat buffet. One thing was certain, life in the Tower never got boring for long.


	21. Chapter 21

They were identical twins and boys at that. While twins were not unheard of among the Aesir them being identical was. This didn't bother Thor and Loki, the whole thing was quite unusual after all. What the Trickster had not expected was how exhausting it was to carry two babies at once. Because there were two he started showing sooner and grew big quicker. By the time he entered the third trimester he could barely move sometimes due to the sheer size of him. Signe was very excited about her two siblings and asked about them a lot. Nearing two years old she was up and running with seemingly endless energy. Thankfully, Thor delighted in keeping her occupied and she had plenty of toys to play with. If everything failed a trip to see Tony was usually appreciated. The engineer could build something or make his bots play with the little goddess. And of course, Signe started showing signs of having magic. 

This particular day everything had been a battle. Feeding her, clothing her, insisting that she play with Papa instead of Mama only to face a magic tantrum. Cleaning up the mess after said tantrum. Pissing Tony off due to Signe almost destroying Dum-E, resulting in having to comfort a scared and crying toddler while also giving her a lecture. Steve trying to play with her but he wasn't Papa so she threw another magical tantrum. Lecture her. Making her clean-up. Making her eat lunch. Thor lecturing her for throwing her food on the floor. The Avengers being called to deal with someone named Atuma. Signe crying of anger because she doesn't want to take her nap. Her falling asleep a few moments later in their bed instead of her own.

Finally an hour or so with some peace and quiet Loki went to get some of his pudding. He kept it on the common floor just in case Signe managed to open the refrigerator. Only, there were no pudding. Looking in the trash he concluded that the others must have eaten them. Suddenly overcome with bone deep, weary, exhaustion he sinks down on the sofa and just cries. That's how they find him as they return from their mission. By now Loki is bawling.

"Love? Is everything alright?" Thor asks gently.

"Nothing is going right today", the Trickster sobs. "Signe is impossible and you all ate my pudding! And you are wet."

"Oh, love. Breathe and just relax."

"You are still wet", Loki grumbles as his husband envelopes him in his arms. Natasha is glaring at her team.

"Fes up, who ate the pudding? We all saw him put it away yesterday", she said. They looked at each other confused then Tony lets out a curse.

"Pepper had some friends over, she probably didn't know", he groans. "She most have shared the pudding with them."

Annoyed by Thor wet clothing Loki had used a quick drying spell. Upon hearing the fate of his pudding he sags and just wants to disappear. To add to his misery his boys choose that time to start playing soccer with his kidneys. Whining he rubs at his swollen stomach. His husband notice and caresses his abdomen.

"Hush, little ones. Your Mama needs some rest", he mumbles. "Where's Signe?"

"Sleeping, I hope. In our bed I might add."

"You look like you could use some sleep yourself. Why don't you join our daughter and nap? It will calm her and be good for you. Then we can all eat dinner together."

"Mmm... that do sounds like a good idea." With some help he gets to his feet, receives a chaste kiss and waddled off.

* * *

 

A feeling between besotted and worried coils in Thor's stomach as Loki walks away. This late in the pregnancy the effort to carry to babies at once is starting to show. His mortal friends has started getting out of their wet clothes and into dry ones. Or, in the case of Bruce Banner, clothing rather than a blanket. This Atuma had got into his head that he would sink Manhattan into the ocean. He failed but not before drenching them. Tony was talking rapidly in his phone, presumably with Lady Pepper. Watching the genius Thor got an idea.

"Stark? If I might make a suggestion?"

"Suggest away Storm Father!" Tony replied, apparently he had read some of Loki's books again. The Stormlight Archives? No matter, the name was kind of suiting so why not.

"I was thinking we could perhaps have a bit of a feast, here in the Tower. Just us, informal, with plenty of food. As dinner tonight that is. I want to cheer Loki up." 

The Billionaire thought it over and then started grinning widely. "Jarvis? Place an other at every pizza restaurant within one mile of the Tower. Two of everything on the menu. Contact the nearest supermarket and have them deliver as much soft drinks and milk they can. Have it ready in two hours!" he said. "Oh and have the supermarket bring all their pudding and their cakes and other sweet stuff."

Jarvis confirmed the order. The Team was looking decidedly happier upon hearing that they would have a pizza party.

"No alcohol", Bruce insisted. "There will a child with us and she do not need to see us drunk." Thor glanced at the scientist. Natasha had let it slip once that Banner's father had been a drunkard who got violent when he drank and he drank a lot. It made sense that he wished to spare Signe that. The god of thunder didn't mind. It made things calmer and getting drunk had lost its appeal. He hoped Loki would enjoy himself, promising himself to take care of Signe during the evening for as long as he could.

* * *

 

Growing up during the Great Depression and later on the war, Steve had been used to eating little. Seldom anything that tasted very good. While he had gotten used to the abundance of food in this century it still made slightly uncomfortable seeing the sheer amount of food that Tony had ordered. Three tables and all the kitchen counters was packed with food and drinks. Kept away for now there were also a ton of cakes and pastries. Not to mention pudding for Loki.

Speaking of the Norse god, his green eyes had brightened considerably at the sight. Little Signe was being carried by Thor. All three of them actually looked rather excited by all the food. The little family was soon seated in the sofa, mountains of food in front of them and big glasses, plastic for Signe, filled with milk or soda. Maybe it was an Asgardian thing. Or they were just really hungry. Though Steve wasn't in any position to say anything. He had gathered the same amount of food and was devouring it. Super soldiers had super appetites sometimes.

"Mama, piffa!" Signe said. "Ton got uf piffa!"

"That he did, Butterfly", Loki agreed. "Make sure you say thank you."

"Fank oh Ton!"

"No problem Buttercup!" Tony was smiling widely and apparently it was very funny getting a nickname because the girl giggled loudly. "Eat up!"

She didn't have to be told twice, attacking her food with fevor. The god of mischief sighed slightly, wiping her mouth from time to time.

"I wish she was always this eager to eat", he said. "Rather than refusing even when she likes the food."

"Maybe it is company she's lacking", Thor suggested. "She always eat better around more people."

"Hmm... she probably could do with interactions with other children her age."

"Mama! Napkin..."

"Yes, I can see you need one", chuckling Loki handed her a napkin and laughed as his daughter tried to wipe away some sauce without much success. Thor took over an helped her, ruffle her hair afterwards.

"Paaappaaa!"

Steve laughed with the rest, studying the girl. Signe looked more like Thor than Loki with the exception of her ebony black, curly, hair and those teal eyes. Not quite blue, not quite green. Her temper felt more like the Trickster but the Thunderer had assured them that he had had a horrible temper in his youth. Seeing how easily Loki could redirect her temper it was probably true. At least when his pregnancy didn't exhaust him quite as much. Currently he was telling his daughter some story about Asgard involving some man named Volstagg. The god of mischief never mentioned that he and Thor had been raised as brothers. That they had once believed themselves to be related by blood. It seemed to be a refusal in general from the gods to acknowledge that past. Why, he didn't know. Perhaps he could ask the god of thunder some day.

"Papa, kiff Mama!" the little goddess said. "Mama likef when oh kiff him!" Without embarrassment Thor obediently leaned over and placed a rather chaste kiss on Loki's lips. The Trickster then leaned over himself and returned the favour, he then kissed his daughter's cheek.

"I love you, Butterfly", he said.

"Aye, you are our little ray of sunshine", Thor said. "We love you very much."

"I love oh Mama! I love oh Papa!"

All in all, it was a very sweet and adorable scene they made.

* * *

 

Groaning Loki rolled into bed, it had been a long day. Bruce had voiced concerns about his constant exhaustion and the pain he experienced in his back. Suggesting that the god should consider bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. Nearly three months. He could understand the reasoning however. For someone who barely felt pain giving birth, experiencing back pain to the point he was complaining about it was alarming. The problem was how he was going to explain to Signe that he had to stay in bed. He and Thor shared the responsibility almost perfectly. But some days their daughter wanted her mother and some days she wanted her father. If denied she could get... loud. Perhaps if she started spending time with other children. Pepper had mentioned something called kindergarten. He was a bit amused by something called garden of children but apparently it was very beneficial for the child. The teachers was well educated and mixed play with learning.

Insistent kissing broke through his thoughts. His face was being peppered by Thor's lips, smiling he grabbed at the beard and pulled their lips together. They smooched for a while before breaking apart, cuddling close.

"I'm sorry..." Loki sighed. "I want to, I really do but I just can't. My body hurts and I'm tired."

"Don't apologise, love", Thor said while threading his fingers through black locks. "I'm perfectly happy with just kissing you. If even that us to much I will gladly cuddle you."

"I don't think I ever knew you to be this patient before we married."

"I don't think I was, truthfully. But I no longer feel the need to rush into things. Instead I relish any moment I can spend with you and with Signe. Sometimes that means we are making love, other times it means we spend time simply loving each other."

Pressing closer to the large body of his husband Loki closed his eyes. Spending time loving each other. He liked that. The twins moved around in his stomach. He still wanted many children but he really hoped this would be the only twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Storm Light archive by Brandon Sanderson. A fairly modern High Fantasy author who writes interesting and really great books. He famously finished Robert Jordan's The Wheel of Time after Jordan died of a sickness before finishing the series. 
> 
> Sanderson has also written the Mistborn trilogy and the young teen series Alcatraz and the evil librarians.
> 
> He often has strong female characters and an interesting cast.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm not in the habit of answering comments l will take this opportunity to tell you guys that I do read every comment l get. Often more than once. I appreciate it and it serves as great motivation to keep the chapters coming. As a writer (I write original works as well) I always enjoy seeing others enjoying my work. So truly, thank you. Same to all who leave kudos, it is great to see people enjoying my writing. 
> 
> And don't worry, this is not the last chapter. I have things still planned.

"Maybe we should invite the Warriors Three and Sif to visit?" Thor suggested carefully. Loki lowered his reading tablet in a very pointed manner.

"While I'm bedridden and swollen with child, nearly bursting? You do know that they rarely treated me well?" he said. "I don't mind Sif though. We at least are friends."

"I'm aware that they haven't always treated you as you deserve."

"Understatement of the century."

"But one day we will have to return to Asgard and they will be there. They hold a lot of sway with a lot of people. Their behaviour tend to rub off on others."

"Yes, I'm well aware how easily they rub off on others." From the petulant expression Loki knew he had a point but didn't like it. Gently rubbing a foot Thor met those emerald eyes.

"I swear, love, that I won't let them say anything untoward to you or about you. I won't let them make one comment about our children. Our friends here won't let them bully you either."

Sighing dramatically the god of mischief leaned back in full theatre mode. "I guess I have to allow myself to be convinced", he winked. "For a price." The god of thunder chuckled and gave his husband some loving kisses before a large crash was heard from their kitchen.

"I better go see what she did this time", he grumbled. "One would think she wouldn't destroy quite so much since Tony has a whole room just for that."

"Actually dear, I think it is exactly because Tony has such room that she destroys so much."

Steeling himself to face a horrible tantrum by his little girl he figured that Loki was probably right.

* * *

 

Midgard. Earth. It had been years since they last visited. Since they had seen their friend. Fandral was jittery of excitement and Volstagg was already daydreaming about the food he was going to eat. Sif was standing to the side, they had been at odds for years. The only one seemingly unaffected was Hogun. He knew that people assumed that his stoicism meant his feelings were lacking as well. In reality he simply preferred to not show his emotions on his face. Ironically Loki had done similar though he had chosen a mask of flippancy to hide his true feelings.

Loki. That was one person the Vanir didn't look forward to see again. They had never gotten along, the second Prince being far to untrustworthy. Hogun was sympathetic about the miscarriage and he mourned Thor's loss of freedom due to such horrid union. But he couldn't make himself care for Loki. The idea that he would one day be king, all be it jointly with Thor, made him sick. No, he didn't look forward to that. Sif had visited the two a couple years ago, soon after Odin was declared unfit to rule. She had been tight-lipped about her visit to Midgard, refusing to say anything. Stating safety as her reason.

The multicoloured light if the Bifrost bridge surrounded them and they touched down on top of a tall tower. A large, blonde man opened a door and looked at them. The man shared some characteristics with Thor but was clearly just mortal.

"Hi, are you guys Thor's friends? From Asgard?" he asked. "Hi Sif!"

"Greetings Rogers, is all well with Midgard?" Sif said.

"It is still here, count that as a win. Come on in."

They walked down some stairs and entered a spacious room with several people present. There were, of course, Thor. A red-haired woman, a stocky dark haired man, another blonde one and a short male with a styled beard. The Avengers, Hogun presumed. What he couldn't explain was the little girl practically hanging on Thor's leg.

"Friends! Good to see you in health", the Thunderer greeted. "I trust the journey was swift."

"Of course", Fandral said looking at the child. "You have to introduce us to you tiny admirer. Also, where is Loki?" The Trickster was indeed not present. Was he up to something? 

"Loki is on bed rest, he is very weary", Thor said and lifted the girl into his arms. She hid her face against his chest, shy. "This is Signe Torsdotter and the future Queen of Asgard. She is mine and Loki's daughter."

Volstagg immediately grinned widely and tried to interact with the girl while Fandral had a slightly stressed expression. Hogun fumed silently. By the looks of her she was about two years old. Two years and they had not brought her to Asgard yet.

"He is heavy with child", the golden prince said in answer to a question he missed. "We are expecting twin boys. They could be born any day now."

"I will fee my brotherf", the princess said. "Brufe fayf they are dental."

"Identical", Thor corrected amused. "They sprung from the same core, one becoming two."

"Have you settled on names yet?" Volstagg asked.

"Not quite yet. We are undecided between a few different. Magnus, Vidar, Erik and Hilding."

"Good names, all of them. Any you favour?"

"I like Hilding and Erik but Loki is rather set on Magnus and Vidar. It will probably be the ones he like."

"You are allowing him a lot", Hogun said darkly. "Are you forgetting he's your consort? A traitor at that."

"Loki is my husband, Hogun, and I won't allow you to speak ill of him. We are equals and I love him." Thor spoke with surprising gravitas. "If you want to met with him, you will show him the respect he deserves. Towards his title if nothing else."

Setting his mouth he followed his companions to a small metal box. A short while later they walked into a living space.

"Papa, down", the girl said, kicking her feet. The moment Thor let go she was running. Soon she held some kind of toy.

"Signe", the Thunderer said sternly. "Remember, do not play in the kitchen. And don't play with Mama's books. Mama is very tired and needs rest."

"Yef Papa!"

Shaking his head Thor led them to a room further down. It was a simple bedroom. A large bed, two small tables on either side and a door that seemed to lead to the bathing chamber. Sitting in the bed was Loki. Dark rings marred his eyes and his stomach was stretched horribly. Seeing them he grimaced slightly.

"Our boys are wrestling again", he said in a hoarse voice. "That, or trying to claw their way out." The god of thunder climbed up on the bed and ran his hands over the expanded skin.

"Easy little ones", he murmured. "Soon, very soon we will se you."

"Typical, they listen to you", Loki said with a soft smile. "I think they like your voice." Thor then kissed the other man, as if it was normal.

"How soon till the delivery", Sif asked a bit breathless. "You look like you should have already given birth."

"If they haven't come before the end of this week Bruce will induce labour. Humans have several ways of helping mothers during birth. Twins are considered high risk." The Thunderer said. "Until then we can just wait."

"Mmm... little Magnus and little Vidar."

"You truly want those names."

"Hilding is a rather boorish name and Erik is far to common. No, Magnus and Vidar Torsson is better."

"As you say love."

"You two are sickeningly sweet", Fandral laughed. "It is actually very endearing."

"Aye", Volstagg agreed. "I was sceptical at first but the two of you makes a good couple and your daughter is adorable."

"Thank you", the god of mischief said. "It was a long journey before I could let my grief go. Longer to find the courage to try again. Now, I will soon have three children. It makes me very happy."

"Not that you want to stop at three", the god of thunder chuckled. "A brood is the goal."

Volstagg roared with laughter but stopped when he received a glare from Sif.

"All of you are such hypocrites", she said. "Don't think I've forgotten how poorly you have treated Loki. Not to mention how you doubted his pain and grief."

"Sif..."

"No, don't defend them Thor. They don't deserve it. They didn't have an ounce of compassion for Loki until they found out about the miscarriage and even then they only focused on  _your_ loss. Nothing they have said and done so far merits your loyalty."

* * *

 

It was nice, hearing Sif chew at the three warriors but also tiresome. Loki had no energy left. He needed to pee, he was hungry and he wanted to sleep. None of which he could do with them there. Well, his bladder wasn't going to wait. Carefully he scooted to the side of the bed and tried to get to his feet. Seeing his predicament Thor came to his rescue, helping him to his feet and steadied him as he waddled to the bathroom.

"Do you need anything, love?"

"Food. And then peace and quiet. They are a bit to much right now. Set Tony on them or something. Or see if Steve would like a sparring partner. Clint was going to bring his children this afternoon, Signe might want to play with them."

His wonderful husband just smiled and squeezed his hand a bit. Anyone who would be foolish enough to try and take his love from him would be killed. Slowly and painfully. Not some stupid flirt who never stood a chance of course but still.

* * *

 

Midgard was different than he had thought. The difference between a small town and a large city was steep. There were tall buildings everywhere and humans were milling about like ants. Staying in this tower meant he could see the city stretching out before him. Fandral sneezed and glanced at Loki. The prince was dozing in a chair, drinking in the sunlight. He looked better than the day before, apparently Thor had slept in a different room together with their daughter to give him that much needed rest. It was strange, seeing the huge stomach. Sometimes he could see tiny movements as if someone pushed from the inside. Which he presumed were the case when he thought about it.

Suddenly Loki's eyes snapped open, an odd expression crossing his face. "Oh, Norns", he said. Seeing the warrior he demanded. "Fandral, help me up." Hurrying to obey the vain man helped the god of mischief onto his feet. He then directed them to the metal box called an elevator.

"Jarvis, please tell Bruce to met me on the medical floor and have Thor leave Signe with Clint before joining us."

" _Of course, master Loki_." 

Fandral tried very hard to not show how spooked he was by the disembodied voice. The whole situation felt uncertain. What was going on? As they stepped out from the elevator they were met by the pudgy little mortal. He fiddled with his eyepiece.

"I take it the babies are coming?"

"My water haven't broken yet but I have contractions", Loki said. Bewildered Fandral stared at them. Broken water? And what did they mean "the babies are coming"? He saw nothing that suggested that a delivery was under way. As he was forced to help the Trickster down the hall he still felt confusion. Loki had changed into some kind of blue gown when the floor underneath him was suddenly splattered with water.

"Now my water has broken..."

"Let me have a quick look at the babies", the mortal said. Again Fandral was made to help. A moment later Thor, Sif, Volstagg and Hogun burst through the door. Upon seeing them the god of mischief made a sour face.

"Oh, no. I'm not having them in here while I give birth", he said as the mortal was doing something with a machine.

"The babies are in proper position, I will check you dilation in ten minutes", he said.

"Do you really think we will leave you alone with Thor and the mortal?" Hogun said grimly. He got a very false smile in return.

"I hate to break it to you Hogun but I've spent a lot of time alone with my  _husband._ That's how I've gotten pregnant three times", Loki said with a deceptively pleasant voice. "And Bruce and I are very good friends. He delivered my daughter. Most importantly, I don't want you here when I give birth."

"You are a liar and a traitor!"

"Enough!" Thor roared. "Hogun, I won't tolerate this behaviour towards my husband any longer. You are being disrespectful and rude. All of you, out!"

Volstagg took one look at the two princes and bolted, Sif gave the Trickster a quick hug before leaving. Fandral had to drag the grim warrior out.

"Let go of me", he hissed.

"Give it up old friend, this is a battle you lost a long time ago", the blonde warrior said. "Long before they married. There is no coming between them, especially not now."

The door was shut closed behind them.


	23. Chapter 23

Exhausted but happy he held the two perfect little boys. He had placed a rune on each to help identify them. When Bruce had said identical he had not been sure what it meant but Magnus and Vidar looked nearly the exact same. Same facial features, same eye colour and same hair colour. Currently the only difference were their expressions. Magnus looked displeased while Vidar looked annoyed. To Loki, they were perfect. Strands of blonde hair the same as their father, and the same brilliant green eyes as himself.

Thor was weeping of joy. Like with Signe he had given them their first bath before handing them to their mother. Neither seemed interested in eating yet even if both had given it a try. Bruce was smiling widely and promised he would fetch Signe so she could meet her brothers. He had already sent pictures to their friends of the twins. The response had been very typical of each person. 

As Bruce left, Loki glimpsed the warriors three outside. A sour feeling marred his happiness. He didn't mind Fandral and Volstagg because he knew they could be careless with their words while not meaning anything hurtful. In his youth he had suffered because of their careless words but now he could see the sentiment for what it was. Hogun was a different matter altogether. The Vanir had never been friendly, always acting superior and looking down on those who didn't act as he thought they should. That included royalty. He had left Vanaheim in the first place because his people were heavily reliant on magic. Something he didn't approve of. Frey and Freya together were two of the most powerful nature gods in the Nine Realms. Upon learning that Loki was a powerful sorcerer Hogun had immediately decided that the Trickster couldn't be trusted. This had not changed in centuries. The difference was that others were starting to see it. And no longer agreed.

"Keep Hogun away from me", he said to Thor. It was a testament of the situation that his husband didn't seem surprised or protested. He simply nodded a bit mournful but otherwise kept quiet, focusing on the twins. Wanting to cheer up the atmosphere before Signe joined them. "Don't you think I deserve a kiss for a job well done?"

Naturally, it worked. Thor chuckled and kissed him gently. He also kissed each baby's forehead.

* * *

 

Nibbling on a biscuit Volstagg was uncomfortable. He could admit he wasn't the brightest sword in the barrel but he wasn't blind. Four years among the humans had done both Thor and Loki good. The god of thunder was calmer, less temperamental and acted in a more measured manner. He was still overly friendly and had a tendency to raise his voice. The god of mischief on the other hand was more open, less guarded and not as sharp. He still had barbs he could throw and would never be a saint. Yet both of them held dignity in a way they had not before. If Volstagg had to put it into words he would say they had become adults. In the true meaning of the word.

Which was why he felt so uncomfortable waiting outside the delivery room. Having plenty of children himself he was used to it, that part wasn't a problem. No, waiting was not the issue. He wasn't comfortable with his companions being there as well. Sif and Fandral were almost standing guard in front of the door. They were doing that for the same reason Volstagg wasn't leaving. Hogun.

He had known the man for centuries, they had fought together many times. While Hogun was often solemn and rarely showed emotions Volstagg had never thought of him as malicious. The huge man could admit a blindness on his side, easily. Constantly suspicious towards people the Vanir deemed as seedy and sneaky. Not being afraid to voice accusations. Just like after Thor's failed coronation. In hindsight Loki was probably responsible for stopping the ceremony but not out of jealousy or viciousness. No one forced them to go to Jotunheim, in fact the Trickster tried to stop them.

It was how quickly the grim warrior turned his accusation to the then second prince. Now, it was obvious. A quiet kind of malice that was directed towards those he didn't like. Hogun's behaviour during their visit was questionable. The hostility he showed towards Loki was just strange. What was the point of doubting the god of mischief now? The marriage was several years old by now and Thor was obviously still alive. Being alone with his spouse was not a danger, clearly. So why was Hogun acting this way?

The door opened and the mortal stepped out, he had a soft smile on his lips. Adjusting his glasses - and wasn't the others silly, not recognising the contraption - he looked around at the tense group. Clearly nervous.

"Erm, look I rather  _not_ Hulk out in the vicinity of two newborns so if you could please go somewhere else or at least relax, I would appreciate it", he said in a strained voice.

"The babies are born then", Volstagg said.

"Yes, two healthy boys. Thor and Loki wish to be alone with them, I'm going to fetch Signe then I will leave them be. I really ask you to do the same." There was something about this man that felt contradictory. His nervous energy was that of a man with a dangerous temper yet his appearance was that of a scholar, mild yet determined.

"I will protect their privacy", Sif promised promptly. "No one they haven't approved won't be allowed in."

"Aye", Volstagg agreed. "We will make ourselves scarce soon as well, when we know they are safe." From who was the question. The mortal hurried away, muttering about hulking. Seeing the thunderous expression on Hogun's face the huge man simple sat down in front of the door. Effectively blocking it. Since it opened outward only someone from the inside could get it open with him there.

"What are you doing", the Vanir hissed. "Are you really letting the traitor do this?"

"Who is really a traitor, Hogun?" Sif said. "Loki, who took up the throne because he had to or we who abandoned him because he wasn't Thor? We were forbidden from going to Midgard. Loki was following Odin's will. We are the real traitors."

"And Loki's actions on Midgard? The attack?"

"Was because of Thanos and his tortures. Loki lost on purpose to save lives. He has been completely exonerated."

"That excuses this sham of a marriage? This vile violation of our prince freedom and danger to Asgard? It excuses Loki's manipulation of the All-Father to make it happen?"

"Why are you acting like this", Volstagg said. "I know Loki is far from the easiest person to be around but he was in the dungeon when Odin decided they would marry. He couldn't have manipulated the All-Father even if he wanted. And they seem happy. Happier than I've ever seen them."

"I have to agree my grim friend", Fandral said. "I still can't see the appeal to our dear mischievous god but I recognise the signs of an intimate couple so clearly he appeals to Thor."

"Odin didn't tell Loki he had been exonerated at first. He forced him to choose between marriage or a lifetime in the dungeons. Not really the sign of manipulation on his part", Sif said.

"What do you even intend to do, if you go in there?" Volstagg said. "You've angered both of them, Loki is probably tired after giving birth and Thor is likely to be very protective. You would go in and do what? Kill Loki and the babes? Or just Loki, leaving two boys motherless and regardless facing an unforgiving Thor?"

There were no answer. That was more worrying than anything. Hogun stepped towards the door forcefully but was stopped by Sif and Fandral. Volstagg had not moved. He simply looked at his old friend and shook his head.

"If you hold such thoughts, we can't protect you. I won't. Tell me you don't intend to see Loki dead and we will let this issue go."

Still no answer. The dark eyes was filled with rage and they were directed towards the closed door.

"Do you intend to kill Loki, Hogun", Fandral asked. "It is not that hard of a question to answer, surely."

"And his children, do you hold hatred towards them as well?" Sif said. "Even though they are also Thor's children? Just because they are Loki's, do you intend to kill them."

Still, the Vanir refused to answer them. That made it more obvious than if he had spoken. It broke their hearts but they had a duty. Without hesitation they wrestled the warrior to the floor and constrained him. Then they went to the roof and called for Heimdall. Just in case they told the gatekeeper about what had occured and why Hogun was no longer welcome in Asgard. Since Loki usually kept himself hidden. It was sad and didn't feel very good. But they had seen the potential of the future. In Thor and in Loki as kings. In their children raised with love and compassion. Through Frigga who ruled with a far more gentle hand than her husband yet accomplish more they could see what her sons could become. They had to protect that future. For Asgard. 

* * *

 

Tension eased from his shoulders as his friends left the area outside the delivery room, taking a former friend with them. Thor walked back to his husband and their twins. It was obvious that the group had not realised how loudly they were speaking or that Jarvis had alerted the pair of the argument. Since it was about Loki's safety the A.I. was on high alert. It was good to know that he had friends he could trust regardless of the reason but hearing Hogun had hurt. And angered him. How dare the Vanir dismiss his feelings like that? Assuming he had no will of his own.

"Love, we don't need a storm inside", Loki's calm voice brought him out of his spiralling thoughts. The Trickster showed no distress but Thor knew him enough to see that he felt restless. 

"You are not surprised."

"I wish I was but I've experienced his disdain for a long time now. He always thought me beneath him and acted as such."

"You are a prince... if anything you are above him."

"I'm a magic user, that's all he needed to decide I was worth less than him."

"Well, if I have my wish he won't set another foot on Asgard or Earth. No one is allowed to even think about hurting. And anyone threatening our children..."

"... will go splat", Loki finished for him. "If they are lucky. I know some rather creative ways to inflict pain."

It was the light-hearted tone of the words that did it. Thor laughed, the tight knot unravelling. He kissed the Trickster's temple and looked at his boys. They were now happily eating, suckling away. A short while later Signe joined them and looked a bit sceptical about her brothers.

"They are fo fmall!" she complained. "I can't play with them."

"All babies are small, butterfly", Loki said gently. "You were just as small when you were new to the world. Give them time, they have just been born."

Signe sighed dramatically, exactly like her Mama Thor noted, and demanded a cuddle from her Papa. Which he of course didn't mind whatsoever. A brood was maybe a good idea after all. Plenty of children to cuddle with and play with. Love was not a finite resource after all. It grew the more you had to love.


	24. Chapter 24

Soon after the visiting Asgardians had all left, thank goodness for that, Tony was sitting in sofa reading through documents and had the news on. He wasn't paying a lot of attention until the anchor suddenly announced this.

"Dads across the nation are being shamed and ridiculed by other men for taking care of their children. Words like 'it's women's work' and 'gender traitors' are being thrown around. Dads are told to 'be a man' and to leave the kids to the moms." She said. "This have made several parental groups, politicians and of course dads upset and angry. Many moms also criticise the onslaught by saying these 'real men' could never do a woman's work."

What the? Were these people for real? Naturally the whole thing blew up. Even three months later it was the hottest topic on both social media and on TV. Arguments, insults, support in different directions and protests. There were a surprising number of people, men and women, who agreed that so called real men didn't do housework. Which included the children. Tony knew all to well how it felt to have a dad that thought that way. He didn't want any attention drawn to it so he kept quiet. Clint was rather livid, he wanted to take care of his children but their safety had to take priority. Banner was also familiar with shitty dads and while Steve had grown up in the 40s he actually supported equality. Natasha just laughed at the whole thing. She would, being a super spy and assassin. Their resident Norse gods had probably missed the debacle altogether, being busy with two newborns and a two year old. Tony would have liked people try to confront  _Loki_ about real men not caring for their children.

Which, incidentally, happened. Thor was joining them together with Signe explaining Loki was out with the twins. The prom had been custom built and was far heavier than anything on the market. It took effort for any normal guy to push it. They were watching TV and the show had some people out at a protest or something. Filming it live to give authenticity. The subject was of course about parenthood and real men.

"Mama is on TV!" Signe exclaimed excitedly. And sure enough, there he was. His hair was pulled into a ponytail and he wore a loose shirt and some jeans. It was pretty obvious that no one recognised him. The journalist stopped him, receiving an irritated look.

"Hi, I'm just wondering: what do you think about the accusation that dads who take care of their kids are not real men."

"I beg you pardon?"

"You know, the whole debate regarding women's work and parental responsibility. I couldn't help but notice you are out with a child so you probably have an opinion."

"They are  _my_ children. I don't know what you are yapping about, is this another of those stupid notions you mortals have about gender?"

Tony was amazed that no one had yet realised who they were talking to. A burly man muscled his way to the Trickster, red with anger.

"Who are you calling stupid, eh? You are just a fairy who think you are better than everyone else." He roared.

"A fairy? I should hope not, they are rather horrid creatures. Have a habit of stealing the silliest things. Unless you are talking about the elves but there haven't been any visitors from Alfheim on Midgard for over a millennia."

And they still, so clearly, had no idea who they talking to. By now it was obvious that the show stayed at the scene due to the disconnected conversation. It was quite funny. Just then one of the twins started crying so Loki lifted him up into his arms, calming the baby.

"Doesn't the brat have a parent that can look after 'im?" the burly man said, earning a flat look.

"I'm standing right here. Are you this stupid or are you making an effort?"

"I was talking about the mom you little shit. Who do you think you are?"

" _I_ am the mother, thank you very much", the god of mischief sniffed. "As for who I am, I'm Loki, of Asgard."

The hush was instantaneous. No one claimed that name unless it was true. By now the Avengers were howling of laughter, cheering their friend on. The man was far less cocky faced with a real life god. Or at least a super powered Alien. Who ignored them. 

"Yes Magnus, mortals are so silly with all their ideas about gender", he cooed and put the boy back into the prom, fuzzing over him and his brother. The burly man rushed forward, probably intending to create a diversion. He attempted to push the carriage over. Only it didn't budge as it was far heavier than the man himself. Loki on the other hand was now looking at the man with an icy glare.

"Did you just try to knock over my children", he asked in his most dangerous voice. As all villains had learnt you never threatened Loki's children. "Is that what you call a real man, hm? Threatening harm to helpless babies? Should I show you what  _this_ mother is capable of?"

The man was a gibbering mess, scared out of his mind. A wet spot was spreading from his crouch. Some were muttering about the Avengers but others reminded them that Thor was an Avenger and Loki's husband. Thor, who had been seen taking care of their daughter. Thor who was considered the definition of a real man by many. Several women were grinning though, clearly enjoying the display.

"Pathetic", Loki said with disdain. "I think you need to woman up since your balls are so sensitive."

"Oh burn"! Clint shouted.

"Really, the insecurity in 'real' men is so big that you feel threatened by fathers being proper parents instead of to big toddlers. It amazes me that you are not all gathered at a kindergarten since that is apparently the only level of society you can handle without throwing a tantrum."

"Double burn!" Tony said gleefully.

"Now, unless you intend to watch me nursing my children I will have you move aside so we can return home."

The spectators quickly moved out of the way and their expressions when Loki pushed the carriage easily was priceless. Quickly the journalist sent the focus back to the studio and the host hurriedly changed subjects completely.

"That was great", Bruce said. "He shut those people up quicker than quick."

"Loki has always had a way with words", Thor said in that besotted tone of his. "He wields them like a master fencer wields a sword, with perfection and ease."

* * *

 

Loki was not sure why he was suddenly the Towers hero but he certainly didn't mind. Since it meant they were doting on him. Growing up he had never experienced how it felt to have people giving him extra attention. Frigga was the closest to him but even she didn't do that little extra. Not like Odin had done to Thor.

So, he accepted the extra attention and affection happily. Especially when that extra attention meant their friends changing diapers or giving Signe a meal. Small babies could soil their diapers frequently and with two the amount doubled. Having someone else do it wasn't to bad. Even though he did check a few times if it were done properly.

Being doted on by Thor was not anything new but he enjoyed himself nevertheless. He found out why they were so pleased with him about a week later when Pepper approached him.

"They want me to do what?"

"Do a TV interview, they want to hear your thoughts about gender and your experience with gender roles."

"Why me?"

"Remember that guy last week, who talked about real men."

"Yes. Clearly."

"Your response inspired a lot of people and now they want to learn more about you."

"Again, Pepper, why me?"

"They feel like you are in an unique position to understand both perspectives. With you being married to Thor and have given birth and all."

"I'm not a woman. My life may be unusual as humans see it but I'm still a man. Besides, it is not as if our marriage is unique. I understand same-sex couples can get married here on Midgard and a political union between people of the same gender has occured before on Asgard. How else could Odin have arrenged the marriage between me and Thor? And have it accepted easily. The only difference is that I have the skills necessary that allowed me to carry our children myself."

For a long moment Pepper didn't answer but looked at him with utter fascination. "That's exactly the sort of thing they would be interested in. You should really do this", she said.

"I have newborns", Loki protested. "They are merely three months and are still nursing. I trust Thor completely with their care but he can't feed them."

"Can't you use bottles?"

"Pepper, I use magic to allow my children to nurse. Maybe those of my people, the Jotun, who develop a female reproductive system naturally also develop the proper milk ducts but I don't have any. The magic only works if they suckle on my breasts, I can't put it in a bottle."

"But..."

"No. I'm sorry but if they can't accommodate me in this then there is no way I'm doing this interview."

Apparently she tried to complain to Tony but he had already heard the lecture before. And Bruce had done an examination back when Signe was a baby. So they shrugged and said somethings can't be dictated by convenience. After all, if Loki could somehow breastfeed his kids, why shouldn't he. He sure as heck wasn't shy about it. In the end she admitted they were right and began negotiating with the production company.


	25. Chapter 25

Desperation always had a tendency to make people agree to things they wouldn't otherwise. The production company agreed to let Thor be backstage with the twins and that they would accommodate their needs. Signe would remain with the Avengers who would be watching the show on TV, Pepper joined them in the studio to make sure everything would work out. The whole thing was going to be live and already it was heavily advertised. Rather than being nervous or feeling uncomfortable Loki took it in stride. It was not that different from public speaking and he had certainly done that many times. He did refuse wearing his armour and choose instead Asgardian formal wear suitable for a prince. A white silk tunic with silver details, a green overcoat in velvet and tight, black leather pants with knee high boots. On his head he wore his seldom used circlet, a golden band with two small horns. Around his neck he wore a neckless, a golden chain with an emerald hanging from it. To complete the look he wore a pin with the combined crest of Thor and himself, signifying their union.

"You look beautiful love", Thor said admiring him.

"Let's hope the mortals are equally impressed", the Trickster said fiddling with his sleeve. "I do want them to take me seriously."

"Why would they not?"

"Because it would be very easy for them to dismiss my words or make fun of me."

Thor cradled his face in his hands, looking straight into his eyes. "Even if they try they won't succeed. You are the Silvertongue, the Wordsmith. And no one can wield their words like you. They are providing you with a battlefield completely in your favour." Loki stepped into his husband's embrace and let himself relax.

"If I'm the Silvertongue are you the goldtongue?" he murmured. The Thunderer laughed, holding him close. "Now give me a kiss." He got several.

* * *

 

Lily Alexander was both very excited and very nervous. She had been chosen to conduct the interview with a real life alien. Some said he was a god. In just a few minutes there would be the introductory meeting, checking her make-up one last time she hurried to the studio. The first one she noticed was Thor, and he was just as handsome in real life as on the screen. He had a blonde little baby in his arms and that was just adorable. Then she noticed the main attraction for the evening. Loki was very different from the god of thunder. Lanky, pale skinned and jet black hair. He was also holding a blonde baby who was currently crying loudly.

"Hush little one, Mama will protect you", the dark-haired man said in a soft, soothing voice. "I'm sure the scary mortal didn't intend to startle you."

Martin, the producer, seemed far from pleased to be called scary. He was in fact glaring at the crying baby. Then the baby in Thor's arms also began crying.

"What's the matter, son? Is your brother's distress bothering you", the god of thunder said gently. The baby mouthed at his father's shirt. "Ah, I see. You are hungry."

"Both are probably hungry", Loki said sitting down. He deftly opened the front of his tunic and exposed his chest. Now holding both children he allowed them to latch on to his nipples. Lily stared.

"What are you doing?" she asked. A dark eyebrow rose in a very unimpressed way.

"Feeding my children."

"But you are a man, right."

"Humans... you keep being silly. I'm a sorcerer, this is not difficult for me."

"My apologies", taking a deep breath she forged on. "My name is Lily Alexander, I will be the host tonight."

"Apologies accepted lady Lily, now if you excuse me I want to nurse my babies in peace."

After that the meeting went on without a hitch. Half an hour later they were seated in comfortable armchairs, a small coffee table stood between them holding two glasses and a pitcher of water. A small studio audience was present to create a good atmosphere. Most were staff members but some were everyday people.

"Welcome everyone, my name is Lily Alexander and I will be your host tonight. With me is a guest that has been controversial in many ways and is unafraid of saying what he thinks. Let's give a round of applause for Loki, the god of mischief and prince of Asgard." The audience dutifully clapped their hands in fake enthusiasm. "So, Loki I'm sure many are curious about your life before you came to Earth. Could you perhaps tell us some things about it?"

Settling back in the chair Loki began telling tidbits about his childhood and teenage years. Or the equivalence at least.

"The myths are in large just that", he said. "There are some truth to some of them but there is also a lot of things that were made up. For one, the only children I have are the ones I've had with Thor. And Odin was my foster father, not brother."

"What was it like, growing up as a prince?"

"As royalty you have duties, even as a child. There are a lot of expectations and rules. You grow up knowing your options are limited. As the second prince I was treated as a spare by many. I was educated to the degree suitable for a king, just in case. Thankfully, things have changed."

Lily almost chocked on her water when the god dismissed a whole century as being boring. He told them about a female warrior named Sif who defied everyone until she proved herself to be more powerful than most men. About his mother who had always believed in him and been a support. 

"Now, most of our viewers are aware that you and Thor are married, what many don't know is why", Lily said. "As I understand it you were raised as brothers."

"The answer to that question isn't very easy to explain", Loki replied. "There were many factors that led to that point. Most of them political."

"So it was a marriage of convince?"

"No, I wouldn't call it that. I'd say it was Odin's escape plan, he didn't want to use a special form of magic to make us related by blood."

"Instead he arranged for the two of you to get married?"

"Our people, especially those of high standing, demanded I was made a proper member of the royal family after my exoneration. As an adoptee I had always been on the outside, even without knowing it."

"Despite that it turned out alright it seems."

"Despite is certainly the word, it didn't come without conscious effort on our part."

"Didn't it feel strange weird becoming intimate with someone you once considered a sibling?"

"Not as weird as you might think. Our relationship up to that point was pretty much in pieces. There was too much pain and hurt, feelings of betrayal and even hatred associated with it. Starting anew with something different meant we could let go of all that."

"How did your people react to your marriage?"

"Overall, most approved. The biggest disapproval was among the servants and only a few even then. Political marriage between two men or two women is nothing unusual among the higher realms. Especially Asgard and Vanaheim. Of course it is generally limited to the upper class and the partners are not required to be monogamous. If an heir is needed surrogacy is sometimes used or the couple adopt, performing the blood ceremony. It varies if the people involved find love or not though at least friendship is often given."

"Are they required to 'seal' the marriage so to speak?"

"It used to be common and reinforced regardless of genders but not anymore. Many consider such thing barbaric and despicable. A marriage shouldn't start with rape after all. Nor include it at any point."

"Something I'm sure even we humans agree on. Beyond that, how does gender expectations look like in Asgard?"

"It is a warrior culture and as such tend to favour traditionally male traits. However it is not nearly as arbitrary as I've seen on Midgard. There is a lot more leeway in both directions, though ironically it is the younger generations that tend to be the most rigid. The older generations have seen more and understands the value of diversity better."

"In humans it tend to be opposite, elder people clinging to tradition and the younger ones breaking them."

Loki smiled understanding. "Thor and I are considered young in Asgard, we are over a millennia old. An old Asgardian is about five thousand years old. A lot can happen in five millennia and it is those who are older who can appreciate the less honourable choices."

"I guess that makes sense. A lot of people loved how you handled a hater when he was attacking you, why did you decide to act the way you did?"

"I didn't really decide anything, I was simply being myself. It has always been my way to meet that kind of thing head on. The whole thing is ridiculous anyway, regardless of you being the father or the mother it is your children. You should want to care for them and be there for them. Saying that real men are not proper fathers is saying that men should abandon their children. I can't abide that kind of thinking."

"Why is that?"

"In general abandoning a child, especially for arbitrary reasons, is despicable. However, it is quite personal for me since being abandoned was the reason I was adopted in the first place. My actual people isn't the Aesir but a race if giants. As you can see I'm not very gigantic. They view me as a runt and my birth parents abandoned me to die. Odin might have taken me in but he was not much of a father. There is much I can't forgive that he has done."

"So in your opinion is less about who cares for the children as long as someone does so?"

"Quite the opposite. Giving a child care isn't enough. You have to love them no matter what, put them before yourself. Sometimes that means staying away to keep them safe, sometimes it means you throw away everything for them. Your opinions, your values can't be more important than the well-being of your child. 

"So if one of your boys wanted to live on Earth as a farmer you would be okay with it?"

"I would likely try to find out why and depending on the reason act in one way or another but if they wanted to be a farmer that is no issue. Though I'm guessing you would like to ask about one of my sons telling me he has a clear preference for men would be acceptable to me. Then seeing as I am not only married to another man but also have children with him the question becomes moot.

"What I find so frustrating and confusing is your insistence to assign gender to things that have none. Or act as if gender is something more than just expectations based on ones physical body. Which is ridiculous. Restrictions based on something so arbitrary doesn't make any sense. Regardless if you are Asgardian or mortal."

The hush among the audience wasn't forced or faked. Loki was a natural orator, his voice dancing across his words, drawing you in. Lily herself had to keep reminding herself that she was supposed to interview him, not simply listening. In her opinion things were going well. Then a slight commotion at the sideline before Thor out towards them. The reason was fairly obvious, he held a baby on each arm and one of was crying loudly. Basically howling. Without hesitation Loki stood and picked up the crying child, holding it against his chest.

"What is the matter little one", the black-haired man said, rubbing the small back. "Did you have a scary dream?" It didn't take long for the baby to calm down but it was obvious that it was not going to let go of its parent. A whine from the other baby was followed by struggles against Thor's strong arms. Reaching for Loki.

"I think they miss you", the Avenger said smiling and settled the other baby in the crook of his spouse's arm. Then he walked out again while the Trickster sat down, arranging the babies on his knees. Pulled a couple of toys from  _somewhere_ and kept talking as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Excuse me but is this all of your children?" Lily asked.

"No no, not at all. Our oldest is with our friends, she is probably more comfortable watching me on TV than being here herself. No, this is our twin boys. Magnus and Vidar."

"Do you often find yourself taking care of them?"

"They are my children, of course I take care of them."

"I mean, do you take the majority of the work?"

"Not at all, we share what we can but they are barely four months old. Sometimes they want their Mama more than their Papa. Nothing odd about that. Children can be like that."

"And you are their Mama."

"Of course, I carried them in my womb and delivered them. That makes me the mother. I don't have any concerns about my masculinity. In fact, as a natural shapeshifter I can change into about anything as long as it is alive. On occasion I've chosen a female body if I saw a need. Keeping up a shift can be tiring but nothing huge."

"Your womb you say, did you spend the pregnancies as a woman then?"

"No, even if I can have a female body I'm still a man and no, I didn't spend time as with a female body. During my very first pregnancy I used only magic, shifting partially."

"Was that with your daughter?"

Loki became quiet for a moment, holding his boys a bit closer, before answering. "No... my first pregnancy... I mentioned that some servants didn't approve of our marriage. Most of all they disapproved of me. One man took things further and... he poisoned me."

The collective gasp was audible and Lily covered her mouth in horror. She could see where this were headed. Everyone could.

"My magic saved my life but... it couldn't save my baby. I miscarried." The god had closed his eyes and had become pale. "It was the most painful time in my life. Not even being held captive and tortured into submission was as painful. That was only physical. Loosing my unborn child felt like someone had torn my very soul away from my body. For months I just existed. Living was to exhausting. Without Thor by my side I don't think I would have made it through it."

Swallowing Lily tried to find words but the topic was so heavy, so dark that none came to her. Several camera men were silently crying and so did many in the audience. Loki began speaking again and they clung to each word leaving his lips.

"Thor decided I wasn't safe on Asgard and in defiance of the All-Father he brought me here, to Midgard. In fact, he brought me to the Avengers. Asking for a place of safety. They have also played a part in allowing me to heal and move forward. I consider all of them my good friends. When I felt ready to try again to have children I decided to go a different route than before. As it turns out my race has the ability to naturally develop a female reproductive system in males should there be a shortage of females."

"I'm glad you could find happiness again. Who is the All-Father?"

"The king of Asgard. For a long time that meant Odin. Currently the Aesir are ruled by Frigga, the All-Mother as Odin is sickly."

"Have your experiences shaped your opinions in any way? Regarding parenthood and having children?"

"I don't think anyone should be forced to be a parent, I was in the unique position to be able to choose if I wanted to be pregnant or not. But a lass who finds herself unwillingly pregnant has the right to decide if she keep the child or end the pregnancy."

"And that's different from dads who leave the care to the moms?"

"The difference is so big they are nowhere near the same thing. They have living, breathing children and they want to pretend they don't. Choosing to abort is actually an act of responsibility. Actively abandoning and ignoring your children is not. It is an act of neglect. Of abuse. My children are in this world against the odds. One of my children never got the chance. I will never forgive people who thinks it is within reason to abdicate their parenthood in the name of masculinity and manliness. Their selfishness is cruel and disgusting. People who shame men for being a parent, a real, proper parent, is the worst as they view their own sense of masculinity as more important than the well-being of a child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three tips to become a better writer
> 
> 1\. Show, don't tell  
> Heard this one before? It is the most common advice given to aspiring writers but it can be hard to grasp. Especially since there is many ways to tell a story. The easiest explanation I've found is this: You shouldn't explain your story, you should tell it. Paint a picture and trust your readers. Allow them to step into the story and feel it. Not only reading it.
> 
> 2\. Know your premise  
> A premise is the basic summarization of a story, one or two sentences. A few examples: Dangerous object needs to be destroyed. Magic boy defeats dark lord and goes to magic school. Boy is demigod and needs to save the world. Girl is in love with wampire and act stupidly.  
> Or the premise of my own story: Thor and Loki are made to marry and becomes happier than expected.  
> The important part is to run with your premise. Know what the very basic storyline is and stick to it. Anything that doesn't add to your premise should be left out. That is not the same as sub-plots. A sub-plot is fine as long as it ties into your basic premise. Stories that loose sight of their basic premise are stories that ultimately becomes boring or confusing. 
> 
> 3\. Chekhov's gun  
> Chekhov was a Russian playwritter who famously said "That if you introduce a gun in the first act it should have been shot before the end of the second act." We also call this foreshadowing. The important part is to use the things you introduce into your story. Don't leave things dangling, avoid loose ends. Ending a story doesn't have to include an explanation of what happened to all characters. But if you introduced something, you should do so with a purpose. If you make something happen in the story, try to find a way for it to come back later or have a strong impact.
> 
>  
> 
> In fanfiction especially I often see the writer establishing something only to completely ignore it later. Or they choose themes that should be explored properly and not used as filling material. I sometimes see someone with an interesting premise who then abandon or forget that premise, making their stories lacklustre. I also see many not daring to follow their premise all the way. I would in such cases suggest you choose a different premise.  
> And try to avoid explaining your story. Even if you want something to be spread out over years it is better to make touchdowns and explore before jumping ahead to another point of touchdown. 
> 
> Happy writing!


	26. Chapter 26

When Frigga entered the meeting chamber she paused. The Jotun she saw meeting looked like Helblindi but there was also slight differences. Clothing, posture. Small things. She didn't want to be one of those people who acted as if all Frost Giants looked the same. Yet when the other turned she felt very lost. Was this Helblindi? It looked like him. Thankfully her guest seemed to understand her hesitation.

"All-Mother? I'm Byleistr, brother of Helblindi", he said.

"My, you two look very much alike", Frigga chuckled a bit lost but got a big grin in return.

"We are twins from the same core, we are pretty much identical", Byleistr told her.

"Oh. I have never heard of such thing before. Twins in Asgard are usually as different as any siblings."

"Same core twins are quite common on Jotunheim. It is generally a sign of the mother having plenty of resources during the time of conception. It is twins from two cores that we find unusual."

"How unexpected."

Byleistr shrugged dismissively.  "Having two children at once might be tiring but it is also efficient. Our reproductive cycles are heavily dependent on the current state of our realm. As such an egg is only released in response to physical intimacy and repeated exposure to seed from the same man. It is therefore more likely that the core will split into two than two eggs releasing."

"It shames me that I know so little of the Jotun", Frigga shook her head. "Even though my own son is one."

"Ah, yes. My older brother. Really, mother was way to harsh on him"

"Your mother?"

"He insisted on being called our father but the fact was that he carried all three of us."

"Who did?"

"Laufey. Many female Jotun died in the beginning of the war. As a result many of our men developed child bearing features. I think Laufey felt ashamed to have gained female traits and didn't want to acknowledge it. Farbauti didn't feel the same way and pretended that their roles were reversed. It was likely the same shame that caused our mother to abandon our brother. Not only was the king able to get pregnant, his firstborn was a runt. His pride was always his downfall and Farbauti - our father - always protected him to much."

"I know little about the Jotunheim consort I'm afraid."

Byleistr smiles softly, reminiscent of Loki. "He was the kind of person to dedicate himself completely. Especially if given signs it was worth it. For all his faults our mother loved our father. Far more than he did his children. Farbauti answered to that love with complete dedication and loyalty. After his death Laufey became a very cruel ruler, caring more for his hatred than his people."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, All-Mother. The past is the past. One day I hope to meet with our older brother, from what I've heard he has inherited our parents best qualities with few of their flaws. Freed from pain and hatred I suspect many of his better traits will become more visible. It probably helps that he married to someone who is just as dedicated as he his."

"You approve then? Of their union? King Helblindi was more reluctant. I think he find Odin's predicament more agreeable than the reason behind it."

"We may be twins from the same core but we are not the same person", Byleistr. "Loki to my knowledge is someone who spent most of his life wanting to be someone's centre. The most important person in their life. He sought that constantly, didn't he? From you, from Odin, from friends and even his brother."

"But... his brother was..."

"Yes. But it was not his brother who made him the most important person in their life. His husband did."

"But... Thor was... first and then..."

"I apologise for upsetting you Queen Frigga", the Jotun said. "This is something I tend to do but there is a point to my words. While indeed they are the same people, Thor and Loki the brothers are different from Thor and Loki the married couple. The brothers were rivals, enemies and constantly working against one another. The married couple are allies, friends and are working together."

Frigga shouldn't have been surprised by the display of intelligence. Byleistr was very much Loki's brother. Even their talent at oration was similar. She could understand his words easily. Yet it had been unexpected to experience such quick mind again.

"To answer your question. Yes, I approve of their union because them as spouses are a promise of peace and prosperity. When they were brothers I could see nothing beyond strife and destruction. That they are very happy as they are now, well, that is also something I approve of."

* * *

 

That night Thor dreamt about moments that had happened many years ago. It was a couple of weeks after their wedding. The room drowned in shadows, no words spoken. Only grunts and moans. A sliver of moonlight reflected off the pale skin, giving shape to the man beneath him. He at times felt at war with himself, his body showing his mind to the corner while hungrily descend on the willing and pliant body laid out for him. For years he had lived under a rule of being believed to be promiscuous while in reality barely having had a handful of lovers. None more than a night. At the prospect of finding pleasure and release every night with someone who practically dragged him on top.

What made his mind jump around was that the person he was pushing into was Loki. He tried not to think about it but the outline of his body was a constant reminder. One that Thor's body didn't mind at all. He could barely prepare for bed without his member standing in attention, happily anticipating the moment he would sheath himself within the Trickster.

Yet, he knew that if he really wanted, he could stop himself. Or at least be quick about it. Bringing them to completion hastily. Despite he would find himself dragging things out. Running finger over smooth skin, digging them into soft flesh in heated hunger. Kisses that were things of pure desire. Placing long legs on his shoulders so he could come closer, deeper. Both trying to ignore the sounds of pleasure the other made and doing is best to bring out more. In the darkest corner of his mind, at a place he didn't dare looking, he could admit that the desire he felt for Loki was genuine.

The dream changed. He found himself relaxing among soft sheets of Elven silk. A few months before the Bifrost would be repaired. The fabric was cool against his naked skin. Early morning. Morning light shining from inside the windows. He could hear birds calling to one another. Hidden under a blanket was the mound containing his husband. A tuff of black hair sprouted from the top. Idly playing with the silky strands he enjoyed the quiet. That shameful desire from so many months ago had disappeared. Finding instead love and a sense of rightness. He still felt desire for Loki but he no longer found shame in it.

The mound moved and like a crysallis that opened for the butterfly started the god of mischief crawl out from his cocoon. Few would have known that Loki was not a morning person. He didn't hate them or avoided them. He just took a very long time to truly wake. Not even Thor had known this prior to their marriage. Blinking in the soft light of dawn the green eyes was dazed, confused. As if he was not entire sure where he were. It was adorable. Dragging the cacooned god into his arms Thor squeezed, pressing kisses to that sleep drunken face.

"..."

"What was that love?"

"...erknd..."

"I'm sorry love, I still can't hear."

"...early..."

"Too early?"

"Ys."

Chuckling he allowed himself one kiss on Loki's lips before opening the cocoon and joining the Trickster. Their bodies pressing close.

* * *

 

It was a loud bang that woke him. Yawning he got to his feet, walking to the children's room. He knew there were to options. Either Signe had woken up early and had knocked something over or the twins were playing with their immature magic. Toddlers with magic was a challenge all on its own on top of the usual stuff. The twins was thankfully still asleep. At one years old they could cause quite the chaos when they wanted. Surprisingly Signe was also still asleep.

Thor tried to think for a moment and then realised that the bang was probably caused by Tony. Trudging back to bed he cuddled his husband. Deep in sleep. Taking a moment to just look at Loki the Thunderer could feel his heart ache with overflowing love. He had never felt like this in their youth. Of, there had been love but not this unbridled, painfully beautiful kind of love. He thought of his dream. They had come very far in less than a decade. Midgard was at peace. Loki was not only forgiven he had become an icon for diversity and equality. His refusal to budge and constant challenges on widely held preconceptions was giving people courage. The fact that he openly derided people who shamed and hated others for arbitrary - in his opinion - reasons.

Their beautiful children. So full of life and giving so much joy. He was happy. Truly happy. Kissing his sleeping husband he settled. There was only one thing that wasn't as happy. Their mortal friends were visibly growing older. While Steve was the oldest he was still the one looking the youngest. But Tony had more grey hair than dark hair at this point. Clint and Natasha was talking about retiring, stating age as a reason. Bruce, who had been grey for many years, was looking more and more tired. The weight of his alter ego starting to affect his health. Not even the Hulk could heal old age.

True they still had decades of their lives but while they grew old Thor and Loki would look the same. Once their children had passed their first decade they would start to slow. Growing and maturing slower and slower until they would remain physically the same for several thousand years. How long could they stay on Earth and still be happy? When would it become heartbreaking instead of delightful? He didn't want to think about it but he realised that they would have to consider their return to Asgard. And introduce the children to their real home. Making them known to the people. 

"You think to loudly..." Loki mumbled, nuzzling him. "Don't worry so much about the future love. Trust me, it will only make you miserable. Let the future sort itself out and enjoy the present."

"You could always read me like an open book", Thor said with a soft laugh. He got some jumbled words in response, his husband clearly drifting off again. "You have always known me better than I know myself... I love you, Loki. More than I can explain."

He got no answer as the god of mischief was once again deeply asleep but that didn't matter. Not in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tips to improve your writing.
> 
> 1\. Know the toolbox   
> Many amateur writers tend to view writing as this free for all, no rules, buffet. Art in its unbridled form. As all types of art, this is not quite the case. All art forms can be viewed from two perspectives. Emotional experience and technical expertise. When you practice an art form you need to become familiar with the tools of that art in order to improve. Writing is no different.  
> All types of storytelling share the same basic toolbox. You can call the tools different things, plot devices, dramatic tools and conventions. The important part is to become aware of them. And there are many tools. Despite what many believe (especially amateurs) the writing doesn't becomes rigid because you use the proper tools. A technical well written story is not necessarily interesting and a story lacking good technique is not necessarily boring. In fact Harry Potter is one of the most beloved book series of our time but from a technical standpoint they are very poorly written. That doesn't change that the story itself is engaging.
> 
> 2\. Finding the voice  
> Now you might be asking "Ikajo? What are you on about. Ain't no talking in a written piece." Well, there is dialogue but that's not what's usually refereed to as voice. Like Show, don't tell this is not easily explained. Try to think of it as a stories dialect or language. There are two voices to have in mind when writing. The narrator and the characters. First or third person isn't a factor, in fact third person should be written similar to first person.  
> Noticed how I tend to let a dialogue roll without telling you who is talking yet you can figure it out anyway, based on how I make them talk? That's voice. Each character is distinct. Even when switching the point of view the distinctive voice is present. In fanfiction this means you need to capture the voice created by someone else. For example, Thor should talk quite formally and Tony should joke a lot. But you also need to be careful not to push something that is rather small. Like Cap's "language", since that is not actually a very big part of his characterisation. (I can explain that one later if you want.)
> 
> 3\. Allow your reader to rest  
> Ever read a story that made you feel depressed and sick because it just keeps pouring out pain and suffering without pause? Probably. Unless it is a true story, like an autobiography, this should be avoided. If you bombard your reader with misery they will get tired. Or if you keep pushing the same scenario without any kind of change, just more misery, not only will you tire your readers but also bore them.  
> A story needs balance. Even Shakespeare, who is considered the best writer in history, included scenes with humour or light-hearted moment in his tradegies. Not only does it give the reader a chance to rest the conclusion, if the story is a tradegy, becomes more impacting. Even in a piece with a happy ending, allowing the readers a moment to rest within the story makes it more likely they stay till that ending.   
> That said, a writer should be a bit of a sadist when it comes to fictional characters. A story without any conflict is boring after all.


	27. Chapter 27

Bruce had never met Jane Foster but he recognised her immediately when he spotted her at the conference. It had been years since he had been to one of these. The fear of hulking out was to great. Ironically it had actually been Loki who helped him. The god of mischief had crafted a bracelet that allowed him to remain calm. And he had only done so after Bruce had gotten the idea to ask him for help. With three toddlers it had taken some time but the scientist no longer had to worry about losing control. He walked up to Foster and cleared his throat.

"Doctor Jane Foster? I have long wanted to meet you", he said. She turned to him, looking utterly confused.

"Thanks... ..."

"Banner, Bruce Banner", he introduced himself. Jane's mouth became a silent o and she blushed slightly.

"Ah, yes. Of course. Doctor Banner."

"I've read a lot of your research. It is very fascinating and your theories are thought provoking", Bruce said, trying to start a conversation.

"You live in Avengers Tower", she said quietly. "With Thor... and Loki..."

"Well... I... yes, but..." he hesitated. "What do you say about having a drink? We could talk about that stuff."

She agreed and they relocated to a quiet corner in the bar. Most participants in the conference was still mingling so it was fairly  empty. Bruce opted for a virgin drink while Jane choose bear. For a while they didn't say anything then she began talking quietly. 

"He came to me, several years back. He mentioned he had visited the Avengers as well and he told me about his marriage. I got so angry. Angry at Odin for forcing his son to marry. Angry at Loki for agreeing to it. In my eyes he was a victim. But then he tells me he is not unhappy. That he loves Loki and enjoys the marriage. I couldn't help but feel disgusted. About what... I don't know. That was the last time I saw him. I just don't get it, how could he accept things so easily?"

"Speaking as someone who lives in the same place as them, the kind of love and dedication they have towards each other is obvious, endearing. You can see it just by looking at them. They can be at opposite ends of the room and still you can see how much they love one another."

"I guess I'm glad he is happy at least... how is he doing otherwise?"

Bruce hesitated before inquiring gently. "How much do you know about his life on Earth?"

"Not much. I've honestly stayed away from anything that even mention him. I know Loki has been on trial and on TV a couple of times from headlines. Guess you can't make the tiger turn into a zebra."

"Er..." Banner shook his head. Tigers and zebras? Oh, dear. "You might have mistaken those headlines. Loki hasn't been on trial, he went to court to provide his account in a case. And his TV appearances has been positive. I'm guessing you don't know about Signe. Or Magnus and Vidar."

"No, I don't think I have ever heard the names. Who are they?"

"Thor's and Loki's children. Magnus and Vidar are twins, Signe is the oldest."

"Children? They have children? Since when? When did Loki return to Earth exactly?"

"It has been six years since they both came back", Bruce said. "A tradegy made them leave Asgard for the time being. Signe is almost four years old."

Jane gaped at him, her expression incredulous. Shaking her head she stared at her glass, playing with the condensation. What went through her head he had no idea. To his knowledge Thor had spent less than a week in her company. During that time he had been mortal, with mortal strength. Not enough to truly get to know someone.

"Did Thor ever talk about his home during his banishment?" he asked.

"Not much. The whole time were we not sure if he was crazy or telling the truth", she answered. "There were a lot of things going on."

"I'm not intending to dismiss your emotions but perhaps you didn't feel what you thought you felt? You didn't know him very well and the situation was stressful. Sometimes we mistake our feelings of stress with feelings of infatuation."

"The suspended bridge effect. I had the thought myself. I guess I just can't wrap my head around how he could view  _Loki_ in that way. Loki tried to kill him. Basically succeeding. So how?"

Taking of his glasses he started cleaning them on his shirt. "They have lived for over a thousand years. For all that time they have loved each, been together and grown together. They have probably hurt the other many times over the centuries. And forgiven each other as well. Their bond was always stronger."

"That I can understand but going from a brotherly bond to have sex I don't. Even having children."

Bruce thinks back on a conversation he had with the Trickster shortly after their marriage was discovered.

_"At that point I had been tortured, forced to invade Midgard, imprisoned without a proper trial and my own father gave me an ultimatum. Marry Thor or die in my cell, never getting out. I didn't know my innocence had been proven. I didn't know that our people were pressuring Odin", Loki had told him. "During the wedding feast, no one talked to me besides Thor. I was treated with open disrespect by the servants. For so long I had not been able to make my own decisions. Odin's ultimatum wasn't really a choice. Even before the Void everything had fallen from my grasp. As we retired I realised that I would never have this again. It was my only wedding, my only wedding night and I wanted it to mean something. So I made a choice that was completely my own. I decided I wanted to consummate the marriage, to have my wedding night. Thor was reluctant initially but he also realised that this was a night that would never return. Using my magic I gave us a way to pretend, to avoid facing our own actions. And I let Thor have me."_

_"Was it alright? It didn't make you feel sad or anything?" he had asked out of worry but the god of mischief just laughed._

_"As it happened, I liked it. I had had a couple male lovers prior without much joy. With Thor, it felt good. Safe, pleasurable and warm. It awoke a hunger in me. And it did so in Thor as well. No matter what we told ourselves at the time. Otherwise we wouldn't have kept having sex every night for three months until we faced our feelings head on. Somehow, the step into intimacy and the shift in the love we have felt natural. Maybe the potential always were there or maybe it came to be because we became strangers. To each other and to ourselves. It is hard to say."_

"In the end", he told Jane, "it's not really up to us. They are happy, that's all that matter." She reluctantly agreed. 

* * *

 

A rare sight greeted Natasha as she stepped into the common room. It was quiet as most of the team were out. Sitting on the sofa Thor had a forgotten book in his lap and stared into nothing. Both of these things were very unusual for the god.

"No Loki?" she said, startling her friend. Blue eyes looked at her and then a smile followed.

"He took our children to an indoor playground made for very small children", the Thunderer said.

"Something on your mind? You seem distracted."

"I don't want to bother you, really, it is just unnecessary worries."

"It won't bother me, Thor. Talking about ones worries can do a lot to ease them."

"If you are certain, then. I have been thinking about when we will have to return to Asgard. About the team and all of you. And the fact that we will be forced to bid you farewell permanently rather than temporarily."

"Heavy thoughts. We have some decades left you know."

"Aye, and Loki and I have some millennia left. A few decades... that's hardly anything to us."

"I wouldn't say that. The time itself is not as important as what happens during it. You haven't talked with Loki about this?"

"Briefly. He advised me to not worry about the future as it will make me miserable but how can I plan for a future I don't think about."

Hiding a smile, Natasha could clearly see what the Trickster had meant but it had flown over Thor's head. After all this time they all knew that Loki was the brain in their relationship. The god of thunder wasn't stupid by any means but the god of mischief was a genius. With three toddlers they lacked the time to simply sit down and talk. They gave each other time to relax without their children but that also meant the other had them. Deciding to help her friends out she flicked her hair.

"There is a difference between planning for the future and worrying about what it might bring. Having goals and ambitions is not bad", she said. "Lacking any type of plan for the future can cause depression and anxiety. Worrying about things you can't do anything about or about things that  _might_ happen on the other is useless. Like Loki said, it makes you miserable. Yes, we will die one day. We could, in fact, die any day. Especially in our line of work. But if we constantly worried about that possibility we wouldn't be able to function."

Nodding thoughtfully Thor looked considerably brighter. He picked up his book as if to start reading again. Curiosity peaked its head.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly Natasha."

"Have you always been a bookworm or is it something recent?" The god of thunder looked down at his book, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Growing up I despised books. I was forced to read dusty old history books and theories on law. It bored me and I would rather spend my time at the training ground. Loki was the opposite. He loved reading. Any book he could get his hands on. Many ridiculed him for what they viewed as a weaklings hobby. Yet it was him reading and understanding complexities that brought him to the battlefield centuries before me. He was the main strategist for most of that time. Compared to a human he was probably in his early teens. Barely."

"That changed though, you are reading now."

"Thanks to Loki", Thor smiled fondly. "He really enjoys books and after we married he wanted me to at least have patience for his reading. Choosing a work of fiction, I think from Earth actually, he read it to me out loud. It was funny, about a man who reads to many books and start believing he's a knight from his stories. I remember especially the chapter in which fighting windmills. It was very entertaining."

Wait, that sounded familiar. "He read you Don Quixote? To make you start reading?"

"It was very humorous. Many had pictured Loki as similar to the man in the book but the one with delusions of grandeur and adventure was me as a youth."

Okay, that was funny and so very much Loki. A book about the dangers of books to make someone who didn't like reading starting to read. Slightly convoluted but still made perfect sense. "He succeeded", she noted.

Thor just smiled. "He had to read me a few more books and I don't think he anticipated me starting to enjoy reading."

"Probably not. Tell you what. We will watch the kids for a few hour this evening so you are Loki can have some alone time. Doing husband-husband things and relax together. Afterwards."

He glanced at her like one would a shark or a lioness. With trepidation, fear but also huge amounts of respect. She could understand why. Among everyone in the Tower she was the only one not shying away from the obviously physical part of their marriage. And she had just told him that she will have the team watch their children so they could have sex.

* * *

 

Unexpected babysitters and a few hours alone with Thor had been a very pleasant surprise. Romanoff's offhand comment about them making more babies had been obvious enough. Not that Loki complained. He was face down on the bed and a pillow under his stomach. Thor was draped over him, covering his body. They didn't use this position often since it made it difficult to kiss but his husband could sink in so much deeper. He craved that sensation. Kisses and light bites caressed his back, a hand combed his hair while the slow rocking made him whimper with pleasure. How wonderful it was to not having to rush. A few quick minutes in the mornings or at night, else the children needed them, wasn't quite enough.

It was oddly relaxing, having sex like this. They wasn't really seeking a climax, just to keep the pleasure of being for as long as possible. Connected. Of course, nothing lasts forever. Certainly not their patience. Soon they were chasing climax after climax together, riding on waves of bliss. Then they collapsed in a heap, breathing hard and gasping for breath. Thor kissed his face insistently and licked his neck. As they were still connected he couldn't resist rocking slowly, draging out more pleasure even though they were both spent. Loki let him willingly, spreading his legs wider apart.

He then felt strange spark within himself. Apparently his husband had also felt it since he froze. They looked at each other. Both wearing the exact same expression of shock. Because it was impossible. It couldn't possibly be.


	28. Chapter 28

Apparently it was possible. It was not that he was unhappy with the development but he had certainly not expected to get what he wanted this rapidly. He did wish that he hadn't suddenly developed very human symptoms. They were decidedly unpleasant. Heaving again he said goodbye to his breakfast, trying to ignore the curious looks from the Avengers. Harder was the worried voice of Signe.

"Is Mama sick? Why is Mama sick? Will he die?" she asked Thor. Having entered kindergarten she had overheard some teachers and parents talking about vaccines. A marvellous idea by the mortals but as gods they couldn't catch any Midgardian disease. They couldn't even be carriers. As such a vaccination was not necessary. At least not for mortal maladies. Loki definitely intended to look into vaccines for several Asgardian sicknesses. The teachers had tried to tell some humans that not vaccinating their children could kill them. When Signe got home she asked if they were vaccinated. Steve didn't need them, nor did Bruce. Their altered bodies protected them more than enough. Natasha and Clint had been vaccinated against everything that was possible due to their work. Tony had had the normal stuff and some extra for oversea travels. So, she wasn't worried.

Then she learnt that her parents wasn't vaccinated. She didn't even consider the fact that she and her brother weren't either. No amount of explanation had reassured her and now she was terrified that either of them would get sick and die. In midst of that Loki started throwing up daily and not because he was sick.

"No, sweetheart. Mama won't die, he is just feeling a bit under at the moment", Thor said, trying to calm her.

"But he is sick! You die when you get sick!" she cried. Hearing her upset voice and quiet sobs Loki tried to force his body under control. His baby needed him and he was stuck staring down the toilet bowl.

"Is this about the vaccine thing again?" Tony asked.

"Aye, she even has nightmares about it."

"Alright. Listen Buttercup. I'm mortal, right?"

"Yes?" Signe's voice was wobbly and uncertain.

"We mortals see, we are not as strong and resilient as a god. Or a goddess. So, we can get sick sometimes. Now most sicknesses are harmless. You get a cold, feel miserable for a couple of days and then you are good. But because we mortals are weaker than gods and goddesses we can also catch diseases that can kill us. A vaccine is something to give us resilience against those, because we are mortal." Tony explained. Had it been any other four year old Loki doubted they would have been able to follow. Signe was his daughter and as such very intelligent however. "Some mortals are too weak to get the vaccine or get very sick because of it. They need all of us who can get vaccinated to do so. We protect them even as we protect ourselves. But that's mortals. Are you a mortal, Signe?"

"No..."

"What are you?"

"Goddess..."

"That's right. And Mama and Papa are gods. So, you won't get any of our sicknesses or die from them. Your teachers were trying to protect your friends who are not gods. That doesn't mean that anyone who hasn't had a vaccination will die. As long as we who can and do need them vaccinate, they will be fine."

"So Mama doesn't need vaccine?"

"That's right."

"Then why is he throwing up?"

"That... I..."

By now Loki's stomach had finally settled and he left the bathroom, going to his daughter. Sitting down in front of her. "Do you remember when I was pregnant with your brothers, Butterfly?"

"Yes. You got very big!"

"I did but I wasn't big from the beginning right?" She nodded, looking more calm. "It can't be seen right now but at this moment there is another baby growing inside me. That's why I have been throwing up. It will o away as things settle."

"Wait, seriously?  _Again?_ " Clint exclaimed and looked at Thor. "What are you? A baby making wizard?"

"Fertility god..." Thor muttered, looking uncomfortable. "But it was... different this time."

That was putting mildly. They had literally sensed the moment of conception. At first they was convinced they had been mistaken but the spark of life didn't go away.

"Well, Kheldar, you wanted a brood", Tony said.

"A baby?" Signe said, suddenly excited. "Magnus and Vidar will become big brothers?"

"Yes, Butterfly, they will and we love all of you", Loki said while hugging her tight.

* * *

 

It had been a while sense she visited the mansion her husband now lived in. The last time he had been angry and had screamed at her, insulting her. Her heart had been broken when she left, unwilling to return. But that was more than two years ago and she felt that her duty promted her to take action. Several attendants was milling around and showing her were to go. Seeing Odin after all this time was a shock.

Sitting in a comfortable chair he was being spoon-fed by a young maid, barely opening his mouth enough to eat. His eye were empty and unseeing. Deep lines of age had carved their way into his face. He didn't react when she came closer. She could hear him mumbling something incomprehensible. The maid looked up at her.

"My Queen", she greeted in a muted voice while deftly getting the spoon past limp lips.

"How long has he been like this", Frigga asked, covering her mouth with one hand.

"It came slowly at first then he declined hastily, my Queen. We have trouble feeding him and his general health is poor. He probably won't live very long", the girl said. Looking at her husband, she had to agree. In some ways, he was already dead but his body hadn't caught up to that yet. She wanted to mourn but couldn't. He didn't elicit such a response from her. All the pain and suffering he had caused her children, had caused Asgard, had made her tears for him dry up.

She realised that Thor and Loki probably would have to take up the throne sooner rather than later. And they had been gone for over half a decade. After Hogun's banishment no one had visited them and Sif, Fandral and Volstagg was reluctant to speak about their visit. Including to Frigga. All she knew was that she had a granddaughter. Not her name nor her looks. She didn't even know how her boys fared. Initially Loki had allowed her to scry for them but then he covered them completely. Why she didn't know.

Looking at the drooling old man she made a decision. Unlike her husband, she knew how to plan ahead and adjust as needed.

* * *

 

It was a fairly small group waiting at the observatory. A few from the council, Sif, Frigga and of course Heimdall. The guards had all, voluntary, sworn absolute fealty to Loki and had bound themselves with magic. Nothing could break their oath. They were also dressed different in order to be recognised. She was relived that her sons had agreed to come visit for a while. Not a permanent stay fir now, just a chance to reacquaintance themselves with the Realm. And introduce it to their daughter. It would also allow her to gauge their wellbeing and how Asgard might view them.

The familiar roar of the Bifrost rang and the small family stepped out. Both her sons had matured during their absence. Clasping each of their hands was a small girl with ebony black hair and teal eyes, Frigga's granddaughter. Thor and Loki also had a small boy on one arm each. The boys looked eerily alike and it was obvious that the Trickster had gone to some lenght to make certain people could tell them apart. Different colour schemes, different haircuts and different styles of clothing. With blonde hair and green eyes it was no doubt who they belonged to. Grandsons. She had grandsons. As the family walked towards them she noted that Loki's abdomen protruded tellingly. More grandchildren on the way! They stopped in front of her and she beamed at them.

"Mother", Thor greeted. "It is good to see you."

"Indeed", Loki hummed. "Mother? This is Signe, our oldest. Signe, this is your grandmother." The small girl hid behind her father's leg and watched Frigga shyly. Apparently used to this behaviour her oldest son merely ruffled her hair fondly.

"And this", he said, "is Vidar and that is Magnus. Our twins. And as I'm sure you've noticed we have at least one other on the way."

The queen felt besotted as she looked at her grandchildren. All of them were beautiful and intelligence shone in their eyes. As they began walking up the bridge a small hand took hers. Little Signe was till not looking at her but she was holding Frigga's hand. Smiling, the older goddess' heart melted into a puddle. Glancing over her shoulder she noticed that her boys were walking close together, shoulders touching and them talking in low voices while their twins fell asleep in their arms. It was a bit surprising seeing them exchange a small, casual, kiss but it still made her smiles.

As they walked through the city people stopped to look at them. Whispers and mumbles followed them. Most eyes were glued to the children. The constant gawking turned out to be to much for Signe. When yet another Aesir got a bit to close she stopped abruptly, let out a wail, tore free of Frigga's hand and flung herself at Loki. Handing the sleeping boy to Thor the god of mischief picked her up.

"Mama!" the girl cried, big tears falling from her eyes. "Mama! I want to go home! It's scary!"

"Oh, Butterfly. It will be fine, we are here. We are here", Loki said soothingly and rubbed her back. "I can carry you if you want. I'm sure your Amma wouldn't mind helping Papa with one of the twins."

Frigga didn't have to be asked twice, or even once. A sleeping toddler was placed in her arms, Vidar she was told, and the baby slept peacefully. Being carried the small princess was immediately calmer.

"Is she usually this frightened?" Volstagg asked Thor.

"Nay, she is a brave little one but with so many things at once I believe she couldn't take anymore", the Thunderer answered. "Saying goodbye, even for a short while, to her aunt and uncles, travelling with the Bifrost, all the new people, new sights. She also isn't used to being observed this way. Magnus and Vidar is still young enough that they not completely understand what's going on."

"Papa?"

"Aye?"

"Will you stay with us?"

"Nothing could willingly tear me from your side, Little one."

"We will always be here when you need us", Loki promised. A collective "naw" went through the crowd. Frigga smiled. Hopefully the rest of their visit would go as smoothly but she knew that thing seldom was that easy.


	29. Chapter 29

It didn't take long for Loki to start closing in on himself. Staying close to his children, never letting them out of his sight. Avoiding conversations and social situations. It had started with something fairly innocent. The healers wanted to examine him.

"Have I've become such curiosity?" he demanded. "I'm not a toy."

"They just want to help you, dear", Frigga tried to calm him. "Nothing that you haven't done before." Grumbling he reluctantly agreed. Since Thor had been present on Midgard they insisted he would be so now as well. Lying in the soul forge Loki watched the dancing lights. A healer was reading the chart.

"My goodness!" she exclaimed and turned to another healer. "Look!"

"Your Highness, you are pregnant!" The second healer exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm well aware of this. I guess my swollen stomach didn't make it obvious enough", he said with annoyance. 

"Loki", Frigga admonished softly.

"Mother, I have known about this pregnancy since the conception and I already have three children. There is no need to exclaim about me being pregnant." Well, maybe he had a point. The mortals had made him... a bit direct.

The first healer hurriedly spoke up. "Oh, no no. It isn't the pregnancy itself that surprised me. Your Highness, you are expecting three children at once. I have never heard anything like it."

Surprisingly Thor started laughing. "Seems Banner was right, love. We are having triplets. Stark had quite a bit of fun with that."

"A bit? He laughed his ass off. Before asking if we thought we would have quadruplets next time."

Both were smiling at each other and chuckled. That was when an assistant mumbled something a bit louder than intended.

"Frost giant brood horse."

Loki froze. His face fell and in an instant he was up and holding his children. Since they happily grabbed at him his behaviour didn't alarm them. Thor looked angry and was trying to find the culprit. The assistant hadn't noticed and the other healers either didn't hear or ignored it.

"Jotun whore, pushing out its disgusting offspring."

Frigga felt faint. She had thought she had caught everyone who harboured ill will towards her youngest. Crude mutters continued, belittling and insulting Loki. He and Thor was distracting their children so they wouldn't hear the assistant. Then, as if sent by the Norns, Eir came in and heard.

"Out!" she said to the woman. "I will not have that kind of behaviour in here. You will now leave and not return. The rest of you, out. If you can't speak up against speech like this I don't want you here."

If that had been the only thing, maybe it wouldn't have mattered. But words spread. There wasn't anymore insults but people talked. Whispered. Stared. The focus of this scrutiny was Loki. And so, he closed in on himself. Refused to answer the invasive questions. Refused invitations from nobles. He even declined Sif. Frigga was really worried about him and decided to talk to the only one who was still allowed in his presence. But Thor wasn't worried.

"He's protecting himself and our children. He was isolated before his fall, mother, and even more so after the wedding. He doesn't trust their intentions now, and neither do I."

"He will be king alongside you and that day might come very soon."

"I know but you can't expect him to let his guard down in front of people who had never shown him kindness before. During these eight years I've realised just how lonely he was here. And it is even more obvious now."

And Frigga knew. She wished she didn't but she did. All the times she had comforted her youngest when he was crying of loneliness. Yes, Loki was lonely. 

"He is not lonely on Midgard?"

"Not at all. We have our friends, the Avengers and there have been several other people reaching out to him. They quite like him, the humans. His willingness to speak up, his 'I won't abide fools' attitude and his parenting has made him a very beloved person. Humans like chaos to a degree."

It was bittersweet, hearing that. The fact that Thor had seen such a different aide of Loki because he was appreciated said a lot. But Frigga wasn't Odin. She knew how to adjust and she didn't hold prejudice towards the so-called lower races.

"Hearing you speak about the mortals makes me want to meet them", she mused. "Would you be a dear and go to Midgard briefly and invite them?"

"Invite them? To Asgard?"

"Where else. I think it would be beneficial for everyone to have them here." He didn't argue. Going first to tell Loki he would be gone for a short while Thor set of to the Bifrost. On her request he kept it a surprise. She did very much want to meet these mortals but more than that she wanted to see how her sons interactions changed with them around. If she liked what she found, she would offer them the biggest secret on Asgard. One not even Odin himself had known about.

* * *

 

Asgard was golden. Very golden. Like covered in gold golden. At Thor's invitation on behalf of his mother they had all scrambled to get their stuff as quickly as possible. None of them was going to pass up on this chance. So, there they were. Tony picked at his collar. Apparently their presence was a surprise and in order to keep the secret for as long as possible they had been given Asgardian clothing. They had not met the Queen yet either. In fact, beyond the freakishly tall dude and the servant who brought their clothing they had so far only seen Thor. Two large doors were closed, the god of thunder had asked them to wait outside explaining there would be a feast in a short while.

As they waited the engineer wandered around in the hall, looking at everything. Especially signs of technology. For once Steve didn't berate him, instead he was admiring the art. Other people also joined them in waiting. Some looked at them curiously but most didn't pay them any attention. Finally the doors were opened, revealing a huge hall. It made him think about Harry Potter. For good reason. Four large tables took up most of the space. On a raised dais were a smaller table with far more fancy chairs. He could easily imagine Dumbledore sitting at the chair in the centre. A difference was smaller tables alongside the walls and alcoves with benches. Still, it was clearly a feast hall.

No one had sat down yet. If this was because they were expected to mingle or because people were expecting guests and didn't want to sit in the wrong place. Two high pitched voices with a slight lisp suddenly echoed through the hall.

"Unca Teve! Unca Ton! Unca Cint! Unca Bus! Auni Asha!" Magnus and Vidar ran on their short legs while grinning widely and giggling.

"Hey buddies!" Steve said and caught Vidar, lifting him in the air. Clint did the same for Magnus. Both roared with laughter.

"This is a pleasant surprise", a familiar, smooth voice said. Loki was walking towards them with a warm smile. Signe was hiding behind him. "Butterfly? Look who is here."

The girl peaked and ran to the Avengers. Natasha got the first hug but there were plenty to go around.

"Do you know where we are supposed to sit?" Steve asked. "I can't figure it out."

"You are guests of honour. You will sit with us at the high table", the Trickster gestured. "The extra chairs are for you."

Thor joined them that moment and they went to sit down. It felt a bit weird, sitting elevated and looking down on the hall. The large chair in the middle was left empty. Natasha was directed to sit on the left side of it while Thor sat on the right, Loki on his right. Signe had her own chair, clearly made for a child, while the twins were seated in their parents laps. The rest sat down where they wanted. Soon, the hall was full of people. Large windows were opened and doors leading out to balconies. 

"Won't it get cold?" Bruce asked.

"Not with this many people, if they don't open up the air would start to run out pretty quickly", Loki answered. Just then people scrambled to their feet. Tony and the rest followed suit. At the end of the hall a beautiful, regal, woman was making her way down the middle. She didn't drag her feet but she didn't rush either. Her pace was quick yet graceful. A golden dress covered her and a equally golden cape flowed at her back. The blonde hair was braided and gathered in a complicated looking bun on top of her head. She reached the dais and rounded the table. Before sitting she gave first Thor and then Loki a formal kiss on each cheek. Only once she was seated did everyone else follow suit.

It was the Queen. Their mother. She was the ultimate MILF Tony decided. They were introduced to her but food was being served as they spoke.

"No formal introduction?" he asked.

"We usually wait until after the first course and have all the introductions and speeches while the servants prepare the dessert", Thor said while accepting a plate from a servant.

"It is more efficient that way and slightly drunķ Aesir are easier to deal with", Loki supplied while cutting down food to suitable sizes for his sons. "Speaking of, I would avoid our alcohol. It is much stronger than anything on Midgard and perhaps even deadly for you."

Tony realised he hadn't even thought about it. Alcohol had pretty much been banned from the Tower when the first pregnancy was announced and hadn't been reintroduced since. There were plenty of fruit juice and milk to go around. They ate in silence for a while, several of them being fascinated by the food. None of it moved. Apparently there were some that did.

"How's the piglets by the way."

"I really wish you didn't refer to my unborn children that way... they are doing well and so am I. So far everything is normal. A few more months and I will be huge. I do intend to look for ways to make us a little less... fertile."

"Thought you wanted a huge family with tons of kiddos."

"I still do but this is my third pregnancy. When they are born, that will be six children in as many years. And as you so kindly have pointed out, the number seems to be increasing. I will need a pause, that's all. With several more millennia there is plenty of time."

 "Is it really that taxing?"

"If you are so curious about growing a baby in your body I could give you first hand experience."

"... I'm good..."

They all laughed. The kids were looking at them with some confusion but joined in on the laughter. Because why not. Both Thor and Loki did that parents eat with one hand while keeping child out of trouble expertly. It was even more impressive since they lacked the usual high-chairs they had in the Tower. Meaning one hand was occupied by keeping the toddlers steady in their laps.

A seemingly middle-aged man approached their table, bowing slightly. He was good looking, typical blonde hair and blue eyes. Slender and full of life. When he smiled the corners of his eyes crinkled.

"It is good to see you, my prince", he told Loki.

"Likewise, uncle", the Trickster greeted. "I have not seen you in a great many years. This is Frey, god of spring, summer and several more things. He is also the patron of Alfheim and our mother's older brother."

That explained why he looked so familiar, Thor had taken after his mother greatly. Frey was looking at the children with big grin and made silly faces at the twins.

"You like children?" Steve asked politely and the older god laughed.

"You could say that. My good nephew didn't mention I am also the god of fertility. My other powers originates in that. I had heard of Odin's actions and am glad my worries were just that. Worries." He looked at his nephews. "Would you allow me to bless them later?"

"It would be an honour, uncle", Thor said.

"Only if you include our daughter as well", Loki said sternly. "Don't think I don't know that girls are often exempted from the ceremony. If you want to bless our sons, you will bless our daughter as well."

"I didn't expect anything else."

* * *

 

Her sons became very different people when in company of the humans. More relaxed, more open. Even their interactions with the Aesir changed. It was most obvious in Loki. Gone was the suspicion and the walls. He was letting his guard down more, perhaps a bit snippy but at least he spoke up rather than seething quietly. Watching them from the corner if her eyes Frigga realised what it was. Trust. Mutual trust and respect. The mortals had given Loki their trust and he had answered in kind. Because he trusted them he also trusted them to have his back. Taking his side. Just like Thor had done, stepping into that small corner of Loki's heart and decided to stay. Prove himself worthy of the Trickster's trust rather than the other way around. And now the mortals had managed to do the same thing. Maybe they understood better hiw it felt to be on the outside, being different.

"I haven't heard much about you, dear", she said to the red-haired woman. "Are you the only woman among you?"

"I'm the only woman on the team but I'm hardly the only woman in our group of friends. Pepper Pots, Maria Hill and Lily Alexander to name a few", the mortal woman answered dryly. "And I wont go up against Pepper anytime soon."

"Have you always been an advocate for justice?"

The woman scoffed. "Not even close. I was being trained as an assassin from a young age. There is blood in my ledger, lots of it, and it won't go away anytime soon. In fact, Clint was sent to take me out. Instead he invited me to Shield. From there, the Avengers. There is a reason my codename is Black Widow."

Frigga didn't quite follow her, why would they call her a black widow? She did gather though that this young woman was not like Sif or any other warrior. Her fight wasn't about honour. Through careful inquiries she realised that none of the mortals were fighting for honour. None of them relished in having to fight. But they did it because they couldn't stand the idea of no one defending people in need. They had different reasons, different skills and very different personalities. Yet somehow they connected. Making their broken hearts fit together. And they had made room for her broken boys in that constellation.

" _Magnus_!" Loki chided loudly suddenly. "No throwing food on the floor!" The boy was looking grumpy and started to wail when he was stopped from throwing more food. "You will cease this or no dessert."

"App app", Thor told Vidar sitting in his lap. "No need to mimic your brother. Food are to eaten, son. Not thrown on the floor." The pout was almost comical. Some nobles were glaring at the wailing boy and his now whining brother. The Avengers just smiled like they were used to the scene.

"That's it. Straight to bed for you two", the god of mischief said and stood up. His husband made to stand as well. "No need, I can handle both of them. Stay with Signe instead. She has been very good the whole evening but after the dessert she should also go to bed." Regardless the Thunderer stood so he could hand over his whining son. The boys received a kiss each, only quieting down slightly. Both burrowed their faces in Loki's shoulders.

"Guess they got really tired", Loki said and let them. Thor was looking at them with so much affection, eyes filled with love. They seemed to have forgotten that they were in full view of the court as they exchanged a short, but definitely not brotherly, kiss.

Frigga saw several pieces of her plan taking form, growing in focus.


	30. Chapter 30

Being mortal in Asgard was weird. Everyone was looking at them as if they were some kind of exotic bird. Honestly, it was pissing him off. Finding an archery range was like finding paradise. Clint did miss his own bow but he could make do. There were only a few other people and once they saw his skills they didn't comment on his presence. The second day after he found the range an older man walked up to him and observed him for a time.

"I understand you got caught up in Prince Loki's schemes during his actions on Midgard?" he asked the archer. Glancing at the man Clint shrugged.

"I'm over it. Sure, I was pissed in the beginning but now we are cool", he answered.

"I see."

"Is this some kind of intervention? Like, don't trust Loki kind of thing?"

"I would advise anyone to be cautious about trusting his highness to much but no, that's not my intention. My name is Tyr, I'm the general of Asgard's army."

"Alright, good to know. So, what do you want with me?"

"I was curious about the kind of person the prince have chosen to trust", Tyr said. "He has been under my care for a long time and I've seen how he isolates himself when he feels threatened."

"Yeah, I get that. After bad missions I sometimes need to be away from people or with my family. Otherwise I break down from paranoia."

"You are a warrior?"

"Nope, don't think you guys would really understand. You are a bit to rigid."

Tyr nodded thoughtfully, still watching silently. "Prince Loki is different when he is around you. Better. The only one he otherwise relax around is Prince Thor and the Queen."

"Sure about the last one? Besides, he is clearly the happiest when he is with his kids. I can understand that. Thor is a close second, of course, but the kids always gets the top spot."

"I see. Did he ever tell you that he served under me when he was a strategist in the Asgardian army?"

"He haven't really told me anything about that. Or anyone else. There were other things we're talking about but also a lot we rather did not. All if us has our own demons. No need to poke them."

The general nodded and left. Clint shook hs head. What an odd conversation.

* * *

 

The equipment in the healers hall was amazing. On a whole new level. While a lot of Asgard had this strange combination of futuristic and archaic these rooms were clearly dedicated to the best possible care. Bruce watch with fascination as the soul forge made readings of a patient, Tony was trying to study the mechanism but Banner was more than satisfied to just watch. A woman with an authoritative air entered the room, said something to a healer and then approached them.

"You are the mortals I've heard about", she said without preamble. "I'm Eir, head healer. What can I do for you?"

"Two of them anyway", Tony quipped. "We are just curious."

"Curiosity is a dangerous trait", the woman said sternly. "Makes you careless."

"I apologise for our intrusion", Bruce said. "Tony is an engineer, or mechanic depending on how you look at it. I am a researcher."

She sniffed, looking very unimpressed. "No wonder you get along with Prince Loki. That boy has always put himself in trouble due to being to curious."

"There is nothing wrong with being curious", Tony bristled. "That's how new things are discovered."

"And all of those are good just because they are new?"

"Please", Bruce said. "There is no need to argue is there? Only different viewpoints. I know first hand that curiosity can lead to disaster." Eir studied him. She was clearly a non-nonsense kind of person who ha little patience for people hurting themselves. Her eyes suddenly noticed the bracelets.

"Did his highness make those?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm very grateful."

"What is their purpose? Prince Loki can be unpredictable."

"They help me stay in control. It is too much to explain but they have made my life easier. Less tiring."

"Hmm... well, I guess there is no harm in you observing. Norns know I could use some intelligent people here. Far too many has shown unsavoury behaviour."

"What do you mean?" Tony said, furrow his brow.

"As the head healer my main responsibility is the royal family. Currently that means Prince Loki since he is pregnant. His condition has caused comments because he isn't Aesir. I can't have that here. It was bad enough trying to save his life and watch his devastation when he lost his first baby."

"You were there?"

"As I said, my main responsibility is the royal family. Honestly, he was lucky to survive himself. I'm not surprised he broke down mentally, not with everything else he had experienced. I'm pleased to see he recovered while on Midgard."

"It took a while", Bruce said, remembering the shell of a man arriving at the Tower and the long months during which he did nothing. "We didn't know what had happened until much later. At that point he was already mostly recovered. I don't think we did anything special."

Eir's grey eyes drilled their way into his soul. "If you think that, you are more foolish than I thought. You did what few were willing to do. You became his friends. If that isn't special, then what is?"

* * *

 

There were so much to look at that he had a hard time deciding exactly what he wanted to see first. He was also tempted to take the opportunity to spar. With three children Thor and Loki was way to busy, none of the others were strong enough. Steve stopped in front of a fresque. He wondered about the scene it showed. It seemed to be a battle between what he assumed were Asgardians and some huge, hulking monsters. They were blue.

"The battle of Midgard", an elderly Asgardian said and stood beside him. "Protecting the mortals against the Frost Giants. The Queen is contemplating having it covered or changed."

"Is that really how Frost Giants looks?" Steve asked. "It seems... wrong..."

"It is a horrible misrepresentation to be honest. The fact that Odin had this made despite raising a Jotun as his son is despicable", the man turned to the soldier. "I apologise, I'm Forsetti, god of justice. And you are?"

"Steve Rogers, sir. Captain America."

"I figured you were on of the Midgardians", Forsetti mused. "It is good that you are here. To prove that change isn't always bad."

"It can go in two directions", Rogers agreed. "I spent seven decades frozen in ice only to wake up in a world I didn't recognise. Everyone and everything seemed to be gone. Some things are better, much better. Other things are the same or worse."

The Asgardian nodded thoughtfully. "The Realm Eternal tend to be stagnant. It gives stability but is also a weakness. We are slow to adapt. One of the best things to happen to Asgard was Prince Loki."

"How so?"

"Do you know how we earn our titles? As gods?"

"No... I'm Catholic..."

"It correlates to our powers and aptitude for certain things. Queen Frigga is the goddess of motherhood and prophecy. Her powers is that of prophecy, her aptitude is being a mother. The more things we can draw on, the more complex they are, the more powerful we become. Not raw power mind, but how far reaching our power is."

"Thor is a powerful fighter and can bring storms but the effect is not permanent or change much", Steve thought aloud. Forsetti smiled, obviously pleased. "Loki is not as powerful in battle but his actions tend to affect things far beyond his immediate circumstances. Already on Earth his words have started to create changes even though he himself isn't involved."

"Exactly. Prince Loki is the god of mischief, of chaos, but most importantly he is the god of change. It is a power so complex that he is in fact the most powerful person in the nine realms. No one else comes close. Frey is a powerful nature god but even he is subjected to change."

"And with Loki here Asgard began changing? Becoming less stagnant?"

"Very good. But change can be scary. It takes courage to accept it. Now, Asgard is once more changing. Good or bad is yet to be seen."

"I hope good, Loki and Thor deserve happiness. For the sake of their kids as well."

Forsetti had a very pleased expression. "Insisting that Prince Loki would be given the title Prince Regent was one of the most satisfying things I have ever done. I had no doubt that their marriage would turn out well. After all, with the power of change they had everything they needed to create their own future. A good day to you Captain Rogers."

* * *

 

"Would you prefer Loki staying on Asgard or returning to Earth?" Sif asked Natasha. Being women in a field dominated by men made them feel a certain type of sisterhood. The assassin shrugged.

"My preference isn't important. I just don't like seeing being so sad like he is here. If he was treated better or had more friends it might be different but so far I've seen none of that."

The dark-haired woman slumped and seemed sad. "It has been that way for a long time. For a long time I was just as bad, looking down on him and making remarks. Him marrying Thor forced me to consider my own behaviour more closely. If I'm honest, I think all of you staying here on Asgard would benefit everyone but I guess the lifespan of a mortal is to short."

"We have our own lives, you know. Solving a problem like this needs more than a few strangers showing there is a different way to act."

Natasha flicked her hair, watching Loki and Thor playing with their children in a field not far away. From time to time the god of thunder caught his husband and gave him a loving kiss. Each time the god of mischief would blush slightly and laugh happily before answering with a kiss of his own. They were so much in love it was obvious if you just watched them. Maybe that was what their people needed to see. See just how happy they made each other. But it was not her problem to solve, her only objective was to ensure that no one took away their happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less than two years ago I adopted a cat from a shelter. He is a cuddlebug deluxe. Seriously glued to me. It is cozy but at times rather inconvenient. As I'm writing this he is on my lap. A rather common occurrence. At least it is ny lap... sometimes he chooses to lie on my arm or shoulder. Face to my face. You silly boy, lovely, sometimes rather loud floos ball...


	31. Chapter 31

The day before the humans and her boys would return to Midgard Frigga requested the mortals to meet her in her private garden. Tyr, Eir and Forsetti had all given their opinions and assessment. Sif had described what she had observed. All in all, what they told her  gave her confidence in her decision. After that, it was up to them. They started dropping in a short while later until all five of them were there. Looking around they seemed pleasantly surprised by her garden.

"It is really well kept", the man called Banner said. "A beautiful garden."

"Thank you, I care for it myself", she said. "Please, make yourselves comfortable. What I have to tell you is an outmost secret."

"Nothing bad, right?" Stark said. "Like something really unpleasant and weird." Frigga understood what the mortal was insinuating and therefore smiled while shaking her head.

"No, nothing like that. It is just the biggest secret in all the Realms. Not even Odin knew about it. Have you ever heard of Idun's apples?"

"According to Norse mythology they grant strength and eternal youth. By eating them you become basically immortal", the red-haired woman said. "Both Loki and Thor said they doesn't exist."

"Not as they are usually thought of, no", Frigga agreed. "For the already long-lived races in the Realms they do nothing and most believe them to be a myth. However, Idun's orchard do exist and I as another Vanir can request her fruit on someone else's behalf."

"Why tell us this?" Barton asked. "It is a really big secret, right?"

"When my sons are around you, they are better people. Happier, steadier and calmer. This holds true for both of them", the Queen explained. "This is an offer and not one I need an answer for immediately. My offer is for all of you and any close friends or family members have."

"What's the offer?" Rogers asked.

"When the time comes for Thor and Loki to take up the throne, I will request one of Idun's apples to those who choose to leave Midgard behind and instead live here. Being honest friends to my boys without need to seek approval or political power."

They were quiet, looking around at each other. Shifting uneasily. 

"That is a pretty big thing to consider", Banner said. "It would mean leaving behind everything we know for a world we know nearly nothing about."

"Which is why I do not need an answer right away. I simply want you to be aware of the option."

"How far into the future are we talking about here", Lady Natasha said.

"That depends, Odin is still technically king even in poor health and away from power. Until his death that won't change. It could be one year or ten. I can't make that prediction."

They were quiet again, then Rogers spoke up. "I don't like bullies and I've seen a lot of bullies here. Most towards Loki", he said, the others nodding in agreement. "I would hate to leave him alone in that sort of environment but even more I would hate to live in it. Maybe if things have changed when the time comes, I might consider it. Until then, I have no answer."

Frigga didn't answer, knowing words meant nothing. She wanted things to change, trying hard to make it happen. Giving them the choice, the ability to think it over properly, was intentional. Hopefully they would make a good choice. For themselves and for the Realms.

* * *

 

Wandering to the library was almost done on autopilot. With their departure being tomorrow he wanted to take some books with him. His husband had fallen asleep on the bed together with their children and wouldn't wake for a while. Opening the grand doors Loki stepped in and was surprised to see the space being occupied. Even more surprising was the size and colour of the other person. A Jotun. The Trickster had come to terms with his heritage, mostly thanks to Thor and his never-ending love, but it was still jarring seeing a Frost Giant in Asgard's library. Just then the Jotun turned around and both of them froze. Despite the blue skin Loki could see the resemblance to himself. The shape of his face, colour of his hair and the sharp intelligence in his eyes.

"Brother?" the Jotun whispered softly, reverent. "You are Loki, yes?"

"I... I am... who..."

"Byleistr, twin brother of Helblindi."

"Oh..." he didn't know what to say or how to react. A large finger gently touched his stomach, making him jump. The Jotun had a soft expression.

"A little on... I wish at times I could carry one. Is it your first?"

"No... I have three children already."

"Is that so? That is amazing."

Loki felt utterly confused. Byleistr had called him brother, he could see why but it did nothing to calm him. "You don't hate me? For what I did?"

"I don't and neither do Helblindi. We are aware of the circumstances. You are our older brother. Our parents were wrong to shun you due to your size yet here you are."

"I'm the... oldest?"

"Yes", his brother - brother! - smiled. "Do not worry, we know you have no interest in Jotunheim. Besides, you have a strong and handsome husband. Apparently rather fertile as well."

"I... well... I guess..."

"All is well, big brother. With you at his side, Thor the Thunderer will be a good king. And many happy years for your unborn little one."

"They are triplets... maybe you know something that can help me..."

* * *

 It was with a sigh of relief that Loki sat down in their sofa back in the Tower. Asgard was still his home, he knew that. But he was not ready to return yet. Thor came out from the children's room and sat beside him. Loki snuggled closer to his husband, seeking much needed contact.

"Out like a light", the blonde god said softly, holding him close and nuzzling his hair.

"Good", the Trickster hummed enjoying the warmth of Thor's embrace. "I've missed this. It seemed like there was never time enough to be together. I dread how things will be once the coronation is over."

"Love, wasn't it you who said we shouldn't worry about the future?"

Loki gave him a light slap to his arm, earning a laugh while being hugged tighter. "I need this, Thor. Being close with you and just  _be_ with you."

"I know, I'm the same. I need  _you_ ", his husband said, making the god of mischief feel all fuzzy of happiness. And just because he could he grabbed the face of the Thunderer and brought their lips together. It didn't take long for him to be carried of to the bedroom and have his clothes removed. There were many things he could grow bored with. This? This he could never get enough of. From Thor's grin, he knew that clearly.

 


	32. Chapter 32

He had not known that someone's body could stretch to such degree and he loved it. Kissing the expanded stomach Thor caressed his husband. Nearing the end of his pregnancy, Loki were huge. Not surprising with three babies inside and he was gorgeous. According to Bruce mortal women seldom carried to full term when having more than one baby at the time. The Trickster was near bursting and they had all agreed that his labour would be induced in two days time. Loki was finding it hard to breath with the weight pressing on his lungs. Inside the expanse of his abdomen two girls and one boy waited. Thor felt that overwhelming love and affection everytime he thought about it. Things had been calm upon their return from Asgard. It had been good, seeing the Realm again, but knowing Loki still faced derision angered him. No one was allowed to treat his husband that way.

"Love?" The Trickster said as the Thunderer reach up to him and looked into those emerald eyes. He made a surprised noise when Thor smashed their lips together, kissing his beloved fiercely. After a minute or two Loki made small sounds of protest.

"Svass?"

"Why did you go and make me aroused", the god of mischief grumbled. "I'm to far along to do anything." And just because he could the god of thunder kissed him some more. Then he let his fingers wander down to soft folds and their wetness. He found the nub and began gently rub it. Letting out a keening noise, his husband looked decidedly frenzied. Thor kept giving him wet and hungry kisses. Using his thumb to rub he pushed a couple of fingers inside the moist heat. Loki gave a strangled roar and started to moan and whimper. The sight went straight to his crouch. As his love clenched around his fingers and shuddered he felt himself release as well.

Staring at him dumbfounded the Trickster said after a moment. "Did you just climax from fingering me alone?"

"How could I not, with how gorgeous you are."

"You've become way to sappy." The smile contradicted the words and Thor felt again that overwhelming love and affection.

"I love you. I would do anything for you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep..."

"I mean it, Loki. You and our children is the most important thing to me. Nothing else matter more. I love you so much and if I would have to sacrifice everything else to keep you, Signe, Magnus, Vidar and our three unborn safe and happy I would do it. Nothing is more important to me than all of you."

Tears filled those amazing eyes and a wobbly smile played on rosey lips. Thor held him in his arms, placing kisses on his temple. He meant it. Nothing was allowed to harm his family. Nothing.

* * *

 

The girls were named Alva and Heidi, the boy was named Torvald. All three were as different as any siblings could be while sharing similarities that proved without doubt they were siblings. Heidi and Torvald had black hair with a single blonde streak, Heidi's eyes were green and Torvald's eyes were blue. Alva had blonde hair and the same teal eyes as her older sister. Needless to say, everyone adored them. Signe and the twins could spend hours just looking at their siblings. If one of them started to cry Loki or Thor would be fetched immediately. Since it kept the older ones out of trouble and the little ones were never alone, they were fine with it. Thanks to Byleistr Loki now knew of a spell that protected against further pregnancies until he felt it would be doable again.

Despite three babies the workload wasn't to bad. The Avengers loved helping out and since the other three spent their days at kindergarten, or watching over their new siblings, it was fairly easy. Even if feeding all of them took time.

All the children in the Tower had given Tony a bad case of baby fever. He had tried to cajole Pepper into starting a family but the only thing it got him was a dumping. It was sad, seeing the genius crash into depression when she left. This time for good. What had hurt him the most was Pepper telling him he would be a horrible dad and he would lose interest in his child like he would a new toy. Loki had never thought the little red-hair could be that cruel. Clearly Tony was struck badly by her words, crying about his own absent father and how he didn't want to end up like that but he really loved the Aesir children even though they were not even his own. In the end, the only one capable of comforting him were Steve as he was the only one with the mental fortitude to do so.

Since it was Tony no one was surprised when ended up dragging Cap to his bedroom after a few days. That Steve allowed himself to be dragged, and likely get laid, was more so. Because the situation was very fragile they didn't comment on it. When the triplets were six months the two of them started dating officially. Tony's baby fever was not gone but had levelled out considerably. Apparently Steve was quite open to the idea of having kids one day. Through adoption or otherwise. Pepper almost fainted when she learned that the two were dating but after her rather cruel behaviour towards Stark, no one felt sorry for her. Having a couple of people longing for children meant happy babysitters.

Loki took a deep breath. It felt good being outside. The air was crisp but not cold. He walked arm in arm with Thor. Their friends had practically begged them for a chance to babysit. So, all six children were in the hands of the Avengers and their friends. This included Bucky, Rhodes and Clint's family. As for the two Asgardians, they were enjoying a date. What a wonderful concept. After having a cup of coffee they had walked in the park and now they were headed for a Scandinavian restaurant to have dinner. It was a small place, hidden away in a corner of New York. Minimalistic interior with soft pastel coloured walls and slim furniture. Music was playing on a low volume, loud enough to be heard but not so loud it was disturbing.

"You look wonderful", Thor said while they sat and waited for their meal. Loki had cut of most of his hair earlier in the week. The children kept yanking it no matter how many times he scolded them for it. Now it only reached the nape of his neck and was kept out of the way with a simple ribbon tied around his head. At first his husband had been a bit forlorn when seeing the new haircut but then he had followed suit. He looked really good with short hair. It was much shorter than Loki's and a testimony to Thor's increasing distance to Asgard and her absurdly strict traditions.

"So do you, love", the Trickster said, leaned across the table and kissed his husband. Then again, just because he could.

* * *

 

Steve stole a kiss from Tony, because he could. The triplets was asleep, the twins were about to follow suit and Signe was watching the movie with intense attention. Not that any of the children were bothered by people kissing, with their parents being who they are. It was Steve himself who was unused to be openly affectionate with anyone. He wasn't a virgin, had not been even before he let Tony convince him to do a tumble. The genius didn't mind, calling it charming and was pleased to receive any attention. As usual, the engineer melted into the kiss. Touch-starved, longing for acceptance and the ability to be himself. That could describe Tony to a T. It was also the reason gis breakup with Pepper had been so bad. Her complete rejection of him had nearly shattered him. Steve had feared for a while that the Billionaire would simply commit suicide. Thankfully, that didn't happen.

An elbow nudged him in the ribs. Natasha threw him a glance. "Why not just take him to your bedroom? We got everything under control here and they will probably return pretty soon." Blushing the soldier glanced around the room. Indeed, everything was calm and unless something very unexpected happened they wouldn't be missed. Taking Tony's hand he silently lead the other man to their shared bedroom. An amused expression was showing on his face.

"I wondered what you were up to, Cap."

"You are the genius, you probably figured it out."

"Now you are just flattering me. It might work."

Steve pulled Tony almost roughly into his arms and kissed him. It didn't take him long to strip his boyfriend and swallow around his erection. He had not been with men prior to this but he was a quick learner.

"Come on Steve, put it in", Tony groaned.

"Not yet, I don't want to hurt you. Besides, you like me doing this."

"Not as much as you like doing it, I think... Oh sweet macaroni casserole!"

Who could have known it was this much fun making the former playboy a whimpering mess begging to be taken. As Steve sank into Tony's body he hoped for a second that his lover would accept the golden apple. The idea of having to watch him grow old was just to much for him. Maybe the thoughts scrambling in his head made him slightly rougher than he usually were but he didn't get a single complaint.

* * *

 

Few knew the road to Yggdrasil's roots and the home of the Norns. Most of those who did avoided getting close. Frey took his sisters hand. Freya had a determined expression on her face. Many underestimated her, saying she was only a fertility goddess, a goddess of love. What many didn't realise was the power that love contained was even stronger than death. They had a mission. Not for the Nine, not for Asgard or Vanaheim. For their nephews. For their sister. For the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that in Sweden we have name days? Almost every day has one or two names attached to them. Some people celebrate their name day, others don't. The names are a mix between Biblical names, Central and Southern European name - like my own - and old Norse names. Some are common, others rare. Some are more common among the elderly while others are more common among youngsters.  
> The names of all the Children can be found in the Swedish calender. I'm not completely sure all of them originates from Old Norse but at I took my best guess. Vidar is the name of a Norse god, god of vengeance, and Torvald is rather obvious since Tor is Thor, the prefix is quite common.
> 
> I actually have two name days since I also have a middle name. One name day is May 15th and the other is November 19th.
> 
>  
> 
> Did I cause a curveball with Steve and Tony? Well, it came out of nowhere for me as well but that's how writing a story can be.


	33. Chapter 33

When Frigga had come to her about the marriage cup meant for her boys she had decided to see to it herself. This was something she rarely did. Carefully picking the fruit and make the special drink. Before she gave the cup to her sister she blessed the cup. It was also a rare thing and usually only by request. This was different though. This was about her nephews. The blessing would help bring out any desire and romantic love Thor and Loki might have for one another. No matter how deeply buried it was. As a blessing it wasn't meant to force anything. Only make things easier for them, more open. Freya was quite pleased when she heard about them a few months later. She had hoped that by finding that spark they would find happiness.

Then it shattered. All of it. A tragedy striking from nowhere. She mourned for her nephews. Yet, years later she learned that they had found happiness among the humans and their love was still strong. Stronger even than she had expected. Frey came to her then, speaking of Asgard. Their children and their friends. It pleased her that Loki had found stability. Until her brother spoke of the hostility and dismissal her youngest nephew still faced. Frigga had offered the mortals Idun's apples in exchange for them leaving their lives on Midgard behind. This didn't sit well with Freya. Hence, journeying to the Norns.

The three goddesses of fate were waiting for them. Knowing why they had come. At their feet she placed a bag of red gold, tears she had shed for her nephews over the years. For Loki especially. It was her offering to fate. She knelt as Frey also placed an offering at their feet. When Frigga had first introduced Loki to them he had planted a tree to bless him, just like he had with Thor. However, when Odin saw the tree a few years later he burned it. Accidentally Thor's tree got scorched as well, leaving an ugly mark on the bark. Loki's tree had been in bloom and Frey had manage to salvage some of the flowers. Using his powers he fused them to the still standing tree. Throughout the centuries the tree grew, the vines of the blossoms would bear fruit. He would pick them, sending some of them to Asgard and the rest he would save. Frey's offering to fate was those fruits and a single branch from the tree. He knelt and waited.

The silence stretched and then finally the Norns spoke. Their voices was hollow and echoed among Yggdrasil's branches, making them tremble. "Your offerings have been accepted. Hear the past, the present and the future."

One of them stepped forward and turned into an old woman, Urd. Goddess of past. "Great injustice have long darkened the Tree of the World. Many sorrows have they brought and many more will be known. The Trickster's fate was twisted and darkened by the ones who would themselves his father. Only when the two threads of fate met was his fate once more of light. By his side the Thunderer stand. A man who would have brought ruin to the Nine without chaos at his side. Only when two threads intertwined became ruin hope." Urd stepped back, her visage became hidden once more. Another stepped forward and turned into a woman in her prime. Verdandi, goddess of the present.

"Each day Asgard march to its doom. The secrets laid marks the day when what once was golden will fade. Seen in the Nine as the lowest the human heroes stands the tallest. To reward their heart and kindness, they will be a future given. Life and strength shall match our lords of storm and chaos. Those whose heart they share will alongside them live as well." As Verdandi stepped back the last one came forward. Skuld stood as a young girl, goddess of the future.

"The firstborn of Odin's blood will waken when when he does not. Upon Realm Eternal she will bring, death and sorrow among other things. From her home she draws her strength, from the fire she will stand. Seek the giant of flame and let him bring Eternal to end. Whisper her name in fear. Hela, the goddess of death, is near. Asgard will be no more but her people may yet survive if they seek their home among the lowest ones. Let the storm and chaos stay below, there they will rule in true. Bringing peace to all who it seek."

Freya shivered. It was a very dark prophecy she had heard, some hope had been sprinkled in but not much. As always it was difficult to interpret the words of the Norns. There had been things they had said that made her a bit giddy. It seemed like the mortals her nephews liked had been granted longevity and endurance. In a far more reliant way than Idun's apples and without any requirements or conditions. 

* * *

 

When stretching in the morning, before being fully awake, he had gotten used to hear his bones and joints make creaking sounds. Proof he was growing old. Because he was used to it he didn't pay any attention to it. So when he stretched out that morning and his joints were quiet he noticed. Tony blinked and opened his eyes. It was late in the morning with the sun shining through the window. Next to him, Steve was still asleep while looking far to delicious. He carefully tested to move his body and was surprised how fluid his motions were. Then he noticed that the scarring on his chest were gone. And somehow he had acquired a six pack over night. He could actually count them.

"What are you doing?" Steve mumbled from his pillow, sounding slightly amused.

"Trying to figure out what's going on with my body", Tony said, still moving around with ease. "It feels lighter, stronger. And I have a six pack. I've never had a six pack!" Frowning slightly the soldier grabbed him and pulled him into his arms. Blue eyes studied his face carefully. Which was way to tempting so the genius grabbed that perfect face down for a kiss. After a few minutes of making out Steve looked him over.

"You look younger, no grey hair, no wrinkles. I'd say you look like a twenty something but that's not quite it either. It actually reminds me of Thor and Loki. Their young not-young impression."

He sort of felt like he was back in his twenties. And now that he thought about, Cap looked younger as well. Fresher. Which was saying something with the serum keeping him in prime condition. That made him horny. Maybe it shouldn't have surprised him how willing Steve was to have with him but it had been unexpected nonetheless. Super soldiers apparently had super libido as well. So him showing any arousal meant his lover would gobble him up in a very satisfying way.

"Tony..."

"Come on, honey bun, slick me up and ride me to the sunset."

Blushing slightly Steve did as he asked and it felt even better than normal.

* * *

 

Tony was decidedly not the only one showing signs of having been slightly de-aged. All the rest did as well. It baffled Loki. He had upon request examined them with his magic and to his astonishment they now had the physique like the Aesir. Their apparent age had been adjusted, strength, durability, endurance all had increased and from what he could tell they now had the same lifespan as the other races in the Nine. But how? They slipped about some apples yet that didn't explain anything. Nothing from the outside had changed them. It was as if they had naturally changed over night. Which they sort of had. Curiously enough it was Signe who had the most likely explanation.

"The Norns did it. Great uncle and great aunt went to them", she said. Thor had looked at hs husband, raising one eyebrow. It was possible and the only thing that made sense. Loki figured their oldest had started to manifest her godly powers. It remained to see what they would point to in the end.

"Well, at least we will be around for the next few thousand years even when you go back to Asgard", Tony said.

"About that", Thor said while stopping Torvald from eating a sock - why did babies try to eat the weirdest things? - despite the crying. "We are considering staying here on Earth. Permanently. Our last visit... how can I possibly be king to a people that doesn't respect my husband or my children? I would fear for them constantly. Our mother is doing well on the throne and she has many years left."

"Besides, our cousin Balder would be a pretty good choice as king", Loki chimned in. "Heidi! Food goes in your mouth, not on the walls! Vidar, don't tease your brother. Magnus, the same goes for you. Alva... where is Alva?"

"She's here with me", Natasha said. "She's chewing on a piece of lemon."

"Lemon? Are you sure?"

"She took it from my hand, I'm pretty sure."

Children really did the weirdest things...

* * *

 

At the age of five thousand three hundred and sixty-two Odin All-Father passed away in his sleep. He had by then been absent from the court for almost ten years. The message wouldn't reach Queen Frigga until it was to late. When the king passed he had six grandchildren, the oldest was turning ten years old and the youngest were turning four. He had never seen them. Nor had he seen his sons after they left Asgard. The last years of his life his mind had been lost. 

Odin died. And in the throne room a portal opened. A woman stepped out. Her hair was black and her eyes a sharp green. To the court she announced. 

"I'm Hela, the goddess of death. Kneel before your queen."

It was the beginning of the end.


	34. Chapter 34

The upstate compound was far more suited for young children than the Tower in Thor's opinion. Mostly due to the large grounds surrounded by a tall fence. This allowed his small flock of little ones to run around unimpeded and getting rid of pent up energy. While there were fewer people around, there were a school within doable distance and due to the huge amount of people employed at the compound Tony had provided a daycare service for their kids. Signe would only be able to remain in a normal school for a few more years as she had entered the slowing stage. She was a fierce little ten year old who looked up to Natasha and Wanda. With several new members, the Avengers could delegate work better and do more to help.

"Papa! Push!" Alva shouted to Thor. He gave her a gentle push on the swing and smiled as she shrieked with laughter.

"Me too me too", Heidi said, kicking her legs. "Papa, me too!" He gave her a gentle push as well. A sudden cry behind him made him turn. Torvald had tripped and had hit his forehead on the gravel. Scooping up his youngest son, trying to sooth him. Without avail.

"MAMA! MAMAAAA!" the boy screamed. Thor was starting to feel a bit panicked since he couldn't leave the girls yet he was clearly not enough for his son at this moment. Then Steve was running towards them. He quickly took in the situation.

"I look after them, take him to Loki", the soldier said. The wedding band on the fourth finger of his left hand glimmered in the sun. While the god was jogging towards his and his family's quarters he passed Tony.

"Captain is with the girls, by the swings", he said.

"Thanks, Point Break!"

For a long time the two Avengers had kept their relationship a secret from the public. Avoiding displaying affection in public and disguising dates as business meetings. That was until Steve proposed and a year ago they ha gotten married. Announcing their marriage to the public a couple days later. They were a happy couple and Tony's baby fever had dissipated when he came in contact with a teenage super hero. Peter was a sweet kid, a bit naive and prone to danger. While not official, most of them acted as if Tony was Peter's dad. Which meant that Steve had also made himself a father-figure to the boy. They still talked about adopting a baby one day but mentoring the young spider was good enough for now.

Loki had clearly heard Torvald before they arrived as he was waiting for them. He took the crying boy in his arms. Softly he sang a few words, all children knew them well, and as the pain subsided so did the crying. 

"There, that wasn't so bad", the Trickster said. "Want to go back out with Papa!"

"No! Mama..."

"My, you are a little koala aren't you. Alright, but Mama is working so you will have to play nicely. Yes?"

Torvald nodded and tried to suck his thumb. "Don't do that, son", Thor told him, earning a glare that he definitely got from his mother. But the thumb was lowered. When the boy was put down he went over to his toys. "How's it coming along?"

"Oh, it is very nice. I just saved you from Dark Elves by sacrificing myself so you can save the world."

"What a tragedy."

"Only I unexpectedly survive. Trick Odin into hiding in a Midgardian nursing home and welcome you home with open arms. Then we all move to Midgard and Odin returns to find himself all alone on Asgard."

Thor laughed and kissed his husband soundly. After several appearances on TV Loki's talent as a storyteller had caught people's attention. Now he was a sought after playwriter that mostly wrote for Broadway. He had also published several books. There were books with stories from the Nine as well as stories he made up. He had also made biographies about their friends, giving a more honest and sympathetic picture of them than many others had. It did help that he had written his autobiography first and had been brutally honest about his past, his actions and everything that had happened to him. More niche were his children's stories, initially told to their own children. Steve had illustrated them, overjoyed at using his drawing skills instead of his fighting skills. Tony had made toys to go with the stories.

Smiling Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and kissed him warmly. They had considered trying to conceive again but had agreed to wait a few more years. Allowing their youngest children to grow some more and give all six of them the attention they needed.

"Papa!" Magnus and Vidar shouted as they saw him. "Come play with us!"

"The girls?"

"With Steve and Tony. And Natasha."

"That's good. Just let Steve and Tony know that they have become babysitters."

"I will. I love you", Thor kissed his husband again, lingering for a moment. He broke when the twins shouted.

"Paaaapaaa! Kiss Mama later we want to play."

Loki chuckled, "I love you too."

* * *

 

Former playboy, super hero, Iron Man and a very happy husband. That's how Tony described himself. Adorable, amazing and genius inventor. That was how Steve described him. The billionaire could still hardly believe that the soldier, _the_ Captain America, had got down on one knee and proposed to him. Wanting to spend the rest of their now very long lives together. It made him crave physical contact and intimacy. Luckily, Steve was happy to indulge him.

The blonde was good for him, he had even managed to make Tony sleep in bed every night, eat at least three times a day and kept nightmares away. And the amazing part was that he wasn't doing anything special. He simply brought meals if needed, waiting till the engineer had eaten before leaving. Just watching him work. Getting him to bed was even easier. Going to the workshop shirtless and in loose pants hanging on his hips was enough to make Tony throw down all his tools before dragging Steve to their bedroom. Sometimes pausing for a shower and brushing their teeth. Then, both gloriously naked, they would have a wonderful session of sweet, sweet sex before settling in for the night. Unlike Pepper, Steve had patience for Tony's antics. Enjoyed them even. Never seeing a need to push him to be something he was not.

"Hgn... Ste...ve..." he gasped while attempting to spread his legs even wider. The blonde had a look of deep concentration and lust filled pleasure. Opening those blue eyes brimming with desire. Perfect lips closed on his, tongue dancing, caressing. Fingers tracing patterns on his skin. Hips moving, sending constant spikes of pleasure through his body. Tony had been on top once at Steve's request. He had thought he would enjoy it more than he did. It felt good and he had always topped before when he had been with men. But it was less satisfying than he expected. Thankfully his then lover, now husband had been understanding and accepting. He happily gave or received a blowjob but otherwise he bottomed.

"Tony", Steve slurred and kissed his neck, licking at his skin, teasing a nipple. "I... I..." he didn't manage to say anything else. Shuddering he gave some erratic thrusts, managing to push Tony over the edge in the process. Pulsing and gushing he felt his orgasm with his whole body.

"Don't stop, don't stop", he begged. "Feels good babe, feels so good. Keep going." The soldier's libido was still stronger than average and now he rarely softened after only one round. Having gained a whole lot more stamina himself, Tony encouraged his hubby to fuck him thourogly and often. His self-esteem had become way better by all the attention he got. Steve cursing Howard postpartum when hearing what a crappy father he had been was a real turn on. Not to mention ego boost.

They were on the brink of another climax when the whole compound shook.

"The heck?"

* * *

 

A decidedly singed Fandral stood in the middle of the Bfrost mark, a wild look in his eyes. When he spotted Thor and Loki he staggered towards them.

"What happened to you old friend", the Thunderer said.

"Hela! She's back, she has... she has..."

"Hela? Who is that?" Loki wrinkled his nose.

"She claims to be Odin's firstborn and say she is the Queen of Asgard", the warrior said.

"What a surprise! More secrets! Stupid old man..."

"Odin is dead... Hela intends to conquer the whole universe, starting with the Nine. She... says she is the goddess of death... Frigga, the Queen... sent me. Saying something about Surtur and Hela's source of power."

To Thor it didn't make any sense. He didn't feel particularly sad learning of his father's passing. In his mind the old man had been dead the moment he turned his back on his sons. Beside him Loki sighed loudly and with annoyance. 

"That's typical", he said. "Thor, love, I fear you need to travel to Muspelheim and negotiate with Surtur. Suggest this deal: he holds of Hela and his destruction long enough for our people to escape. Once there is no one left he can fulfill the prophecy of Ragnarok, solving two problems at once. In the meanwhile I will talk with Tony about a new location for our people."

The god of thunder blinked and stared at his husband before he could see where he was going. Then it made sense. Crushing their lips together he poured all his love into the kiss. This was going to be dangerous. 

"Anything else?" he said softly.

"Don't die", Loki mumbled. "And remember, Mjolnir isn't the source of your powers. Your heart is. You will always be worthy to me." The Trickster kissed him one last time before letting him go.

Joining Fandral Thor looked up and called. "Heimdall? Open the Bifrost!"

Moments later, he was gone. This was an end and a new beginning.

* * *

 

Loki stood near the Bifrost site for a long time before he managed to pull himself away. He had loved Thor his whole life. First as brothers and now as husbands. There had never been a moment in his life when Thor wasn't alive. And now he had sent his greatest love into battle for a people he felt no loyalty to. Seeing his children play, he felt like crying. They were all so perfect. A combination of two gods. Their love given shape, personality. And he wanted them to have their father well and alive.

Yet, he himself was still a warrior. He knew just how powerful his husband was. Thor would return to him and then they would return to their happy life with their amazing family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I intend for next chapter to be the last one of this story this is my last writing pro tips.
> 
> 1\. Overcrowding is not good  
> If any of you watch Infinity war you might have noticed that despite the huge cast there were rarely more than three-four people on screen at the same time and even then there were only two-three people speaking at the same time. This is something to keep in mind when writing. Keep the cast of characters limited. Don't overdo it and try to cram in as many people as possible in a scene. Unlike a movie that has visual means of telling a story writing is words. Pure and simple. You can have a large cast but try to focus on a few at a time. Otherwise it can become confusing and tiring for the reader to follow.
> 
> 2\. Focalization  
> This is another one of those pesky term that are not easy to explain. It correlates to voice and Show, don't tell. To put it simply it is about a stories point of view. Think point of focus, focal point, for the story. This is important regardless if you are using first-person or third-person although it is more noticeable in third-person. A common beginners mistake is to flail around with the focalization, switching between perspectives in the middle of a scene. This is very uncomfortable to read as all the different viewpoints jumble the voice. You can change the point of view but you need to do so in a clear and consistent way. Focalization is also about tone and voice if the characters. An easy way of using third-person is to write in a manner that would allow you to switch to first-person without having to change the structure of your story.  
> Ex: Monica went to work in the morning, drinking her coffee on the way out. // I went to work in the morning, drinking my coffee on the way out.  
> Third-person is recommended when you intend to shift the focalization/pov between different characters. First-person can be difficult since it comes with more restrictions. 
> 
> 3\. Repetition is BAD  
> Now, I'm not talking about reoccurring themes or actions that gets mirrored. Those are good and should be part of a story. The repetition I'm talking about is on a textual level. You might have noticed my frequent use of monikers instead of the characters name, switching back and forth. This is a simple way of avoiding having to repeat the names. Proper use of pronouns is also recommended. Seeing a characters name three four times in one short paragraph is kind of jarring. Best to avoid it.  
> Try to mix how you start a sentence to avoid having the same word several times in a row. There are two exceptions. One is dialogue since people do talk like that. The second is when used for dramatic effect. 
> 
> Extra tip: No matter what advise you get there is only one thing you should always adhere to. Always do things on purpose, make a choice. Be aware of the choices make. If you do that as you write, pro tips doesn't matter. Not that it hurts learning about good technique. Ciao.


	35. End

Thor returned bloodied and dirty, a nasty cut had nearly taken his right eye. But he was alive. After been gone for over a month he had finally come back. With him came the remaining people of Asgard. Most of them civilians. The warriors had fought against Hela and been killed. Only a handful was still alive, since they had obeyed Frigga and Thor. This included Sif but several others had not. Asgard's general, Tyr, had willingly sacrificed himself to give the people time to escape.

During his struggles Thor had ended up on a planet named Sakaar where he met a surviving member of the Valkyrie. They bonded despite everything and stole a large ship from some crazy guy who ruled the place. With that ship they had been able to bring the survivors away and fulfill the agreement with Surtur. Frigga had recognised the Valkyrie and the two had an emotional reunion.

"Did you know about Hela, mother?" Loki asked.

"Not very much, she was not my daughter. By the time I married your father she was already gone. No one was told what had happened to her. I only knew Odin was lying when he called Thor his firstborn", she answered.

"She look surprisingly a lot like you", Thor told him. The lovely oaf had yet to let go of him since their return and he didn't smell very good. Loki didn't mind, he wasn't keen on letting go either. "She destroyed Mjolnir... I had not thought that to be possible. It doesn't matter, I don't really need a hammer."

"Hmm... sounds like you could have used my help..."

"You did help, love. By protecting our children, by believing in me. Had you been there I would have been to worried to fight properly. I know you are a warrior in your own right but there were no beating Hela. Nothing stopped her except Surtur destroying the Realm."

"Love, I no longer feel the need to compare myself to you and I don't mind that my safety is important to you. Rather, it makes me happy. Come, our children has missed you. Tony has managed to secure a decent peace of land on the border between Sweden and Norway."

"They would welcome us?"

"They almost threw themselves at the opportunity. Scandinavia remembers its history it seems. Not to mention that they are neutral in conflicts, have large landmass and a small population. More people live in New York than all of Scandinavia combined."

Six children charged at the sight of their father and effectively tackled him. Screaming, crying and grabbing. Thor looked like he wished he had more arms so he could hug all of them at the same time. Eventually they let him slip away for a shower. Leaving them in the care of their friends Loki went to join him. His husband had already cleaned himself when the Trickster joined him. Thick, muscular arms pulled him close and warm lips captured his. For a long time they stood under the water, lost in their kiss. Knowing that their human friends had everything under control, Loki used the softest towel he could find and dried them both.

Thor lifted him into his arm like he was a bride from a Midgardian story. He carried him to bed and just looked at him. The blue eyes straying over every inch.

"I promise to honour you, love you and to share in both good times and bad times. I promise to respect you, protect you and be with you time eternal. In life and death", the god of thunder vowed in a solemn voice.

"Thor?"

"Asgard is no more, Odin is no more. This is my pledge to you because I choose you. I don't need a fancy ceremony, I need you."

The god of mischief stared at him, unable to say anything. Then, in a shaky voice he spoke. "I promise to love you, honour you and to share in both good times and bad times. I promise to respect you, protect you and be with you time eternal. In life and in death I will always be yours."

Thor kissed him tenderly and gently. Sealing their vows to each other. Their marriage had begun as a political move, they had suffered, struggled and found happiness. Now, they had been free from the last chains. Their marriage was now their own and based on love alone.

* * *

 

**Six years later**

It was kind of boring watching little kids, she decided. But Mama was once again heavy with child, expecting more siblings for the Thor-Loki family. Earlier that year Signe had received her title, the goddess of knowledge. It was a bit vague but that didn't bother her. She could, if she wanted to know anything she desired. Only for a short period of time unless she wrote it down. Some things, she had learned, she was better off  _not_ knowing.

She was watching her youngest sibling and Sara Maria, Steve and Tony's daughter. They had adopted her the year before and named her after their mothers. It wasn't difficult to watch them. Just boring. This summer she would go to New Asgard and learn from her grandmother who was still Queen. Her parents had formally abdicated in her favour and would only take up the throne if absolutely necessary. Signe remembered old Asgard vaguely. She knew they visited before the triplets were born but beyond that, there wasn't anything that had stuck with her. Mama had been sad, being there, and Papa had been angry. Apparently the Asgardians didn't like Mama very much. If Signe became Queen, she would be very cross with anyone who spoke poorly about her mother.

Her youngest sister, Frida was making a flower wreath. She was good at stuff like that and the calmest baby and then toddler Signe had ever seen. There were many babies in New Asgard and they were  _not_ calm. Sometimes the young goddess missed normal school but all things considered she knew she was lucky. In the distance Magnus and Vidar was practising with Sam. Despite being only fourteen they had gotten into their heads they were going to become Avengers. Just like their aunts and uncles. The triplets was taking after Mama and had started to display strong magic. They didn't lack tutors at least.

Looking out over the compound Signe let herself enjoy the peace and quiet. If she would have to use one word to describe her family, aunts and uncles included, it would be happy.

 

_**The End.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for sticking with me through the whole story. A shoutout to ShinGun whose comments I've read with a lot of amusement and appreciated every time.
> 
> I have a couple prior works, also featuring Loki that you can check out if you want. Going forward I intend to write a story named "Son of Yggdrasil" featuring Loki/Steve as the main focus and another story named "Our path is crooked" featuring Loki/Clint.
> 
> I also have a story that is also about Thor and Loki that I wrote a year ago but haven't yet published - oops? - that I probably will pull up pretty soon. It is named "Bonds and heart". No Avengers and it is fairly short. Long chapters but few.
> 
> Hope you have enjoyed the story. If you are interested in my original work you can check out alcande.weebly.com
> 
> 🤗👋

**Author's Note:**

> I will point out that I'm not a shipper, I'm interested in the dynamics between two characters and what happens when you change things up. So, I'm not against the shipping of these two BUT I do feel uncomfortable when people keep them as siblings. Referring to each other as brother and having them still view each other as siblings. That's what's bothering me when it comes to Thor/Loki shippers.


End file.
